Harry Potter et le combat du passé
by blacklucifer
Summary: Harry décide de partir après sa septième année, la bataile finale a eu lieu mais peu sont les survivants. Albus crée un monde parallèle où Harry Potter n'existera pas. Harry fait la connaissance des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans et ses amies.
1. Chapitre 1: La proposition

**Le combat du passé

* * *

**

MERCI A MA NOUVELLE CORRECTRICE: FITZ OF AMBER! 

**Auteur :** Lyana

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le combat du passé!

**Résumé :** Harry décide de partir après sa septième année, la bataile finale a eu lieu mais peu sont les survivants. Albus crée un monde parallèle où Harry Potter n'existera pas. Harry fait la connaissance des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans et ses amies.

**Remarque de l'auteur : **Si vous voulez plus d'indication sur l'histoire, vous pouvez à tout moment m'en demander, par msn ou pas reviews, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira autant qu'il me plait de l'écrire. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La proposition**

* * *

Nous étions le 20 août, il faisait très chaud, c'était d'ailleurs la plus chaude soirée de l'été en tout cas pour l'instant, mais pour le « grand » Harry Potter c'était l'une de ses dernières soirées. Plus rien ne le retenait à Poudlard, il avait tout perdu dans la guerre contre Voldemort, d'abord ses parents qu'il n'avait jamais connu et puis Cédric, qui était en partie mort par sa faute, puis vint le tour de Sirius, son parrain, le dernier membre de sa famille, il ne pouvait considérer le Dursley comme sa famille. Son parrain qui était mort lui aussi, tué par sa propre cousine, Bellatrix Black, qui d'ailleurs était morte elle aussi, durant la dernière bataille. En parlant de la dernière bataille ou l'ultime fin, comme l'appelait Harry, il avait beaucoup de chose à dire sur cette soirée du 29 juin, c'était lors du banquet de sa dernière année à lui, Ron, Hermione et à tous ses amis de Gryffondor comme des autres maisons. Voldemort avait préparé ses troupes et ils avaient attaqué Poudlard en grand nombre, passé l'effet de surprise Dumbledore avait appelé l'ordre du Phoenix et des Aurors, il avait également demandé aux 7ème année de venir se battre à ceux qui s'en sentaient capables. Harry et les professeurs étaient en première ligne en attendant l'ordre, Harry suivait un entraînement intensif depuis la fin de sa 5ème année et dépassait en puissance presque tous les professeurs de Poudlard et égalait Dumbledore. La bataille dura toute la nuit et quand l'aube pointa le bout de son nez, elle débuta un nouveau tournant sans Voldemort et son règne de chaos, en effet Harry Potter, le Survivant l'avait enfin vaincu à jamais, mais il y avait de nombreuses pertes dans les deux camps, Harry avait perdu tous ses amis, Ron et Hermione avaient été retrouvés morts l'un à coté de l'autre en se tenant la main, Harry avait toujours dit qu'ils finiraient ensemble et c'était le cas de le dire, ils seraient ensembles pour toujours car ils étaient morts ensemble. Une grande partie des 7ème année étaient eux aussi morts ou gravement blessés, les professeurs étaient tous morts, l'ordre du Phoenix n'existait plus, la famille Weasley non plus, il ne restait plus qu'Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore et quelques Aurors.

Harry était dans des pensées plutôt morbides et malheureuses, il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher, rien à quoi penser à part à cette putain de bataille et il en avait vraiment marre, tout dans Poudlard lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu, il était là assis sur un banc dans le parc à regarder le lieu de la bataille, à regarder où étaient morts ses amis, ses confidents, ses professeurs, il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autres, Harry dépérissait à vu d'œil. C'est sur ce banc qu'Albus Dumbledore le retrouva en cette chaude soirée d'été, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son jeune protégé mais il ne pouvait rien faire si Harry ne lui parlait pas même si c'était évident que Harry repensait sans cesse à ses amis, il voulait l'aider mais Albus n'était pas sûr de ce que le brun voulait. Alors il avait décidé de tout simplement lui demander et lui parler mais ce n'était pas si simple que ça.

«- Bonsoir Harry, encore plongé dans tes pensées ! Tu sais il ne sert à rien de se raccrocher au passé. »

«- Je le sais Abus, mais quand on a que le passé à quoi ce raccrocher d'autre ? » Demanda Harry sans même regarder son vieux directeur.

«- Il faut essayer de se construire une nouvelle vie, un nouveau présent et oublier petit à petit le passé. »

«- Mais je ne veux pas oublier mes amis, et de toute façon je n'arriverais à rien ici, trop de chose n'empêche de continuer une vie plus ou moins normale, si un jour ma vie la été. »

«- Je ne te dis pas d'oublier tes amis, seulement la guerre. Donc si je comprends bien ta demande, tu voudrais partir loin d'ici ? »

«- Mais Albus, la guerre fait partie de moi depuis que j'ai un an, je n'ai jamais vraiment vécu sans. Oui, j'aimerais partir d'ici, mais pour aller où ? » Dit Harry, en disant pour une fois depuis longtemps ce que lui voulait sans penser aux autres.

«- J'aurais bien quelque chose à te proposer mais je ne suis pas sûr et je déteste donner de faux espoir alors… » Proposa Albus Dumbledore en réfléchissant.

«- Tu as encore une idée derrière la tête je me trompe ? » Demanda Harry.

«- Non, Harry tu ne te trompes pas, d'ailleurs tu te trompes rarement. Je vais faire des recherches vient me voir demain après midi d'accord et en attendant repose toi. »

«- D'accord Albus, je vais de ce pas me coucher », dit Harry et il joignit le geste à la parole en se levant et se allant se coucher.

«- Bonne nuit Harry, j'espère que ma proposition va te plaire », murmura Albus mais Harry était trop loin pour pouvoir l'entendre.

Le lendemain après midi, Harry se rendit comme convenu dans le bureau du directeur, la gargouille était ouverte donc il n'eut pas à chercher le mot de passe. En entrant, après avoir frappé, il découvrit Albus plongé dans un vieux livre assez gros pour ne pas dire énorme. Harry signala sa présence par un toussotement innocent, Albus lui proposa gentiment de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face de son bureau et commença par lui expliquer son idée.

«- Voilà, comme tu le sais il reste encore des mangemorts et ils feront tout pour venger leur maître, et comme tu veux t'en aller c'est une bonne chose. J'ai retrouvé un très vieux livre et il parle de mondes parallèles, si tu le souhaites et comme je sais que tu n'as jamais connu tes parents… » Commença à expliquer Albus.

«- Dis moi si je me trompe, tu voudrais créer un monde parallèle ou je pourrais vivre avec mes parents ? » Coupa Harry

«- Non Harry, tu ne te trompes pas. Tu pourras y vivre tant que tu veux, ce sera un vrai monde mais où personne ne connaîtra jamais Harry Potter tu créeras un nouvelle avenir. »

«- Oui mais Voldemort sera-t-il toujours là ? Et mes parents devront-ils mourir ? » Demanda Harry peu sûr de lui.

«- Oui, Voldemort vivra je ne peux que créer une situation connue, mais tu pourras empêcher Pettigrow de les trahir »

«- Et j'arriverais quand ils auront quel âge ? » Demanda Harry.

«- Ils auront 17 ans, ils commenceront seulement leur septième année, et tu recommenceras ta septième année. Alors acceptes-tu ? »

«- Bien sûr, tu m'offres une chance inespérée, je vais pouvoir avoir une autre identité, ne plus être célèbre, et permettre au fils de James et Lily de connaître ses parents. Merci beaucoup. »

«- James et Lily ? Pourquoi les appelles-tu ainsi ? » Demanda Albus surpris qu'il ne les appelle pas maman et papa.

«- Parce que je n'ai plus de parents, là-bas je ne serais pas leur fils mais peut-être un ami donc ils ne seront pas mes parents, je l'ai compris il y a quelques temps, jamais je ne connaîtrais mes parents, ils sont morts. »

«- Tu es devenu très mature Harry, en effet jamais tu n'auras la chance d'avoir des parents mais tu peux te construire la plus belle des familles composée d'amis sur lesquels tu peux compter. »

«- Et c'est ce que tu me proposes n'est ce pas ? Tu me donnes la chance de vivre auprès des Maraudeurs. Et de faire d'eux ma famille. »

«- Oui, mais tu sais Voldemort aura de grands pouvoirs. »

«- Je me chargerais de lui, je l'empêcherais de faire du mal aux gens que j'aime. Il m'a fait beaucoup trop souffrir. »

«- Donc, tu es d'accord pour partir là-bas, tu dois savoir que tu peux revenir mais si tu reviens tu ne pourras plus y retourner. Soit tu passes ta vie là-bas, soit tu reviens ici pour toujours. »

«- J'ai compris et oui je vais partir là-bas. Je partirais quand ? » Demanda Harry, sûr de lui.

«- Il faut encore que je relise ce livre pour être sûr que c'est sans danger. Puis il faut que je crée le monde parallèle ce qui me prendra plus d'une semaine. Tu y seras pour la rentrée. »

«- Bien, je vais préparer mes affaires et si tu as besoin de mon aide je serais dans la tour des Gryffondor. Bonne chance pour cette nouvelle année. »

«- Merci Harry, bonne chance à toi pour ta nouvelle vie. »

«- Merci. »

Et Harry ce leva et quitta le bureau de son directeur, enfin pour Harry c'était plutôt son ami, son dernier ami.

Les deux semaines avant la rentrée passèrent très vite, Harry prépara ses affaires, prit surtout sa cape d'invisibilité et transforma la carte des Maraudeurs, pour que les Maraudeurs ne puissent pas la reconnaître. Il changea aussi tous ses papiers maintenant il s'appelait Harry Turner, il changea d'apparence mais il utilisa un nouveau sort qui faisait que le sort durerait pour l'éternité sauf si le lanceur du sort voulait qu'il prenne fin. Maintenant Harry avait des cheveux bruns et courts mais non ébouriffés, il avait des yeux bleus et verts et il était plus grand qu'avant, 1m88, il était musclé grâce au Quidditch et avait une démarche féline, il était vraiment très beau et il ne portait plus de lunette. Harry ne ressemblait plus du tout à James Potter.

Au matin du 1er septembre, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, ils avaient tout préparé la veille et il ne restait plus qu'à activer le portail et à se faire leurs adieux. Il entra dans le bureau du directeur et le vit en train de vérifier les derniers petits problèmes qui pourraient se produire.

«- Bonjour Albus, alors tout va bien ? » Demanda Harry en entrant.

«- Oui, bien sûr. Il n'y a aucun problème, tout est en ordre, enfin presque, » dit Albus d'un ton grave.

«- Que ce passe t'il ? » Demanda Harry anxieux.

«- Il n'y a rien de grave, j'ai juste quelque chose à te dire, une chose que j'aurais dû te dire depuis longtemps. »

«- Bien, je t'écoute. Mais s'il te plait, sois direct, ne tourne pas au tour du pot. »

«- Bien, tu es l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor. »

«- QUOI ? »

«- C'est bien toi qui voulait que je sois direct », dit Albus.

«- Oui, mais quand je t'ai dit ça, je ne savais pas que ce que tu voulais me dire », dit Harry. « Comment est ce possible, je veux dire mon père était-il le descendant de Gryffondor ? »

«- Oui et non, ton père est le descendant physique de Godric Gryffondor, et toi aussi. »

«- Et le non ? » Demanda Harry

«- Tu es aussi l'héritier magique de Gryffondor », expliqua Albus. « Il existe deux héritiers à chaque fondateur : son descendant direct l'héritier physique qui ce transmet de génération en génération mais il ne lègue sa puissance qu'à son héritier magique, celui qui à sa personnalité. Cette personne c'est toi. »

«- Donc si je te comprends bien, ce qui est assez dure vu que mon cerveau est en panne pour le moment. Tu es en train de me dire que James Potter est l'héritier physique de Gryffondor, et que moi comme je suis son fils, je le suis aussi mais en même temps, je suis son héritier magique ? »

«- Ton cerveau n'est pas si en panne que tu le dis, vu que tu as très bien compris ce que j'ai dit. Godric ne lègue sa puissance qu'a son descendant qui le représente le plus et qui a une chose très importante à accomplir. »

«- Une chose importante à accomplir ? De quoi parles-tu Albus ? » Demanda Harry que n'en revenait pas encore.

«- Je parle de la destruction de Voldemort, c'est ta destinée et Godric t'aide en te donnant sa puissance. »

«- Mais je l'ai déjà détruit, tu te souviens la bataille finale, celle où tous mes amis et professeurs sont morts, l'aurais-tu oublié ? » Demanda Harry confus.

«- Non, Harry comment veux-tu que je l'oublie. Poudlard porte encore les traces de cette bataille. Mais toi n'oublierais-tu pas les raisons de ta présence ici, tu vas dans un autre monde où Voldemort est au mieux de sa forme, il est plus puissant que lorsque tu l'as tué. Voilà où l'héritage de ton ancêtre va te servir », expliqua calmement Albus.

«- Bien je comprends un peu mieux, mais lors de la bataille, je l'avais cette puissance, non ? » Demanda Harry.

«- Non, tu l'as reçu pendant ton coma. C'est à ce moment là, que toute ta puissance s'est réveillée. »

«- Donc je suis encore moins normal qu'avant. Je suis maudit, voilà la meilleure explication. Maudit ! » Dit Harry totalement au bord de la crise de nerfs.

«- Harry là-bas tout ton passé sera oublié, mais en effet tu seras toujours une personne exceptionnelle », dit Albus en lui souriant et en essayant de le calmer. « J'ai une lettre pour toi, j'espère qu'elle t'aidera à mieux le prendre. »

Albus lui donna la lettre, elle était rouge et l'encre était dorée, les couleurs de gryffondor, pensa Harry. Il prit la lettre et la lut attentivement.

_Cher Héritier,_

_Je sais plus ou moins ce que tu dois ressentir, comme toi je n'ai jamais eu une vie normale, mais ma situation était totalement différente de la tienne. Moi j'ai choisi de créer Poudlard, la première école de sorcellerie, je savais bien que cela déplairait à plusieurs personnes mais que d'autres pourraient enfin s'instruire. Je ne savais pas, bien sûr, que j'allais devoir combattre un de mes amis et que c'est pour cette raison que je serais célèbre._

_Toi, personne ne t'a donné la chance de vivre une vie normale, mais sache que c'est ton destin petit Héritier, bien sûr le destin est quelque chose d'incontrôlable et il change à chacune de nos actions. Tu dois aussi savoir que je suis très fier d'avoir repoussé le Mal, et que tu dois l'être aussi, même si tu as perdu beaucoup, tu as aidé beaucoup d'autres personnes à être enfin heureuses et sache que si tes amis sont morts lors du combat ce n'est pas ta faute, ils l'avaient choisi depuis le début, soit fier d'eux et ne les oublie jamais. Voilà les quelques conseils que je peux te donner pour vivre heureux._

_J'ai une autre chose à te donner, comme tu le sais tu as une partie de mes pouvoirs et de mes connaissances et j'espère vraiment que cela t'aidera. Mais il se trouve que j'ai créé comme Salazar, une pièce spéciale pour mes héritiers, mais aucun d'entre eux n'a encore trouvé cette pièce, pourtant ils ont tous découvert quelques passages secrets, mais pas ma pièce, dommage ! Alors j'ai pensé que puisque je te pouvais te contacter, je pouvais t'indiquer le chemin. Prends soin de mon phoenix et laisse-lui le temps de t'accepter._

_Il est temps pour moi de te laisser, je te souhaite bonne chance pour ta nouvelle vie._

_Godric Gryffondor_

Harry trouva un plan de Poudlard, avec plusieurs passages secrets qui lui étaient inconnus, il vit également une croix rouge, il y regarda de plus près et remarqua qu'elle se situait près de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

«- Bien, je vois que tu as pris connaissance de cette lettre tu peux partir tout de suite. Et je te souhaite de vivre heureux. »

«- Merci, beaucoup Albus, comme tu le sais pour moi tu es bien plus qu'un directeur, tu as d'abord été mon mentor et maintenant tu es un très cher ami, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Et merci beaucoup de m'avoir enfin révélé mon ascendance », dit Harry, triste de devoir le quitter dans si peu de temps

«- Merci beaucoup Harry, et tu sais que tu comptes aussi énormément pour moi, mais tu dois y aller et tu le sais, tu en rêve depuis longtemps. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je veillerais sur Poudlard encore longtemps crois-moi. Allez va y vite. »

En disant cela Albus avait commencé à ouvrir un portail, il serra Harry dans ses bras puis lui dit encore une fois bonne chance et Harry partit dans un autre monde pour une nouvelle vie.

Harry Turner commençait seulement sa vie...


	2. Chapitre 2: La rencontre

Harry Potter et le combat du passé.

* * *

**Auteur :** Lyana

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le combat du passé!

**Résumé :** Harry décide de partir après sa septième année, la bataile finale a eu lieu mais peu sont les survivants. Albus crée un monde parallèle où Harry Potter n'existera pas. Harry fait la connaissance des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans et ses amies.

**Remarque de l'auteur :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je suis toute ouïe pour des commentaires, bons ou mauvais. Bonne Lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 :** La rencontre

**

* * *

**

Harry arriva à la lisière de la forêt interdite et il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il passa devant la gargouille et comme il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à chercher un mot de passe, il utilisa sa magie pour la déplacer, une fois fait, il frappa.

«- Entrez », dit Dumbledore.

«- Bonjour, vous êtes bien le directeur ? » Demanda Harry.

«- Oui, Mr … »

«- Turner, Harry Turner. »

«- Que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda poliment le directeur en lui montrant une chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir et discuter tranquillement.

«- Je voudrais recommencer ma septième année ici », expliqua Harry. « Je viens d'une petite école dans un minuscule village et je voudrais pouvoir avoir plus de base en duel et autres cours pour avoir plus de facilité pour mes prochaines études d'Auror. »

«- Et pourquoi précisément à Poudlard ? »

«- Car c'est d'après plusieurs sources la meilleure école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre », répondit Harry. « Et aussi car je voulais changer de paysage, je viens d'un tout petit village et venir à Poudlard me permettrait de passer voir Londres. »

«- Mais pourquoi recommencer alors que vous pourriez faire directement vos études d'Auror. »

«- J'ai appris que la formation d'Auror n'était accessible qu'aux personnes ayant de très bonne base en duel et en défense. Ce que je n'ai pas forcement, je n'ai jamais eu de cours de Duel. Donc en faisant une année avec des heures de Duel et de Défense je pourrais avoir mes chances pour la formation. Vous comprenez ma demande ? » Expliqua Harry

«- Oui je la comprends très bien », dit Dumbledore.

«- Alors vous êtes d'accord ? » Demanda Harry, anxieux

«- Oui, mais avez-vous vos dossiers scolaires ? Et comme vous êtes majeur vous avez le droit d'utiliser la magie mais aucun duel magique entre les cours », expliqua le directeur. « Mais je sens que je peux vous faire confiance et que vous ne vous servirez pas abusivement de votre magie. »

«- Merci beaucoup Mr le directeur. »

«- Vous pouvez choisir entre transplaner à la gare et prendre le train avec les élèves ou rester ici et attendre l'arrivée du train ? » Proposa Dumbledore

«- Je crois que je vais prendre le train, ça me permettra de faire de nouvelles rencontres », décida Harry

«- Bien Mr Turner, alors je vous accompagne jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard puisqu'il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte du château. »

«- Merci encore Monsieur. »

Ils sortirent dans le parc, puis arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard, Dumbledore lui dit qu'il allait tout arranger pour sa répartition en n'oubliant pas de regarder son dossier. Ils se quittèrent et Harry transplana pendant que Dumbledore rentrait au château.

Harry arriva à la gare à 10h50, il eut juste le temps de rentrer dans le train avant que celui-ci démarre. Encore heureux qu'il avait rétréci ses affaires car au moins il n'était pas encombrer d'une malle imposante. Harry se mit à la recherche d'un compartiment où il pourrait s'installer plus ou moins tranquillement. Pendant son périple il rencontra deux filles, baguettes levées, devant une bande de Serpentard à en croire leurs uniformes verts et argents. Il resta en retrait pour ne pas se mêler des affaires qui ne le concernaient pas, quand il vit un Serpentard lever sa baguette et commencer un Expelliarmus sur l'une des filles, la blonde, il s'interposa et envoya un sort au Serpentard, qui s'envola contre le mur et s'écroula inconscient. Il adressa un sourire aux deux filles puis se retourna vers les Serpentard, où il reconnu Malfoy accompagner de Crabbe et Goyle, de Nott, qui ressemblait fort à son fils, de Lestrange, c'était lui qu'il avait envoyé contre le mur, de Bellatrix et de Narcissa. Malfoy parla en premier.

«- J'espère au moins que tu sais contre qui tu viens de te battre ? Je suis Lucius Malfoy. Et voici… »

«- Je sais à peu près qui ils sont, et de toute façon cela ne m'intéresse pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que vous alliez vous battre contre deux filles, et même si je suis sûr qu'elles savent se défendre, elles n'avaient aucune chance à deux contre sept », coupa Harry, qui commençait à s'énerver devant toutes ses personnes qui dans son monde avaient tué ses amis.

«- Et tu crois peut être qu'à trois contre sept vous avez une chance ? » Demanda Bellatrix en ricanant.

«- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre contre vous. Je n'ai rien à gagner en le faisant, et surtout je n'ai pas envie de vous abîmer dès le premier jour », dit Harry pour les faire enrager d'avantage.

«- Et qui es-tu ? Qu'on connaisse au moins celui qu'on va écraser d'une minute à l'autre », demanda Malfoy provoquant des rires de la part de ses « amis. »

«- Tu veux savoir ? Je suis la personne qui va te faire ravaler ta fierté. Je m'appelle Harry Turner. Mais tu peux aussi m'appeler Maître, tu en as déjà l'habitude non ? » Demanda innocemment Harry à Lucius.

«- _Expelliarmus _! » Lança Malfoy qui n'avait pas apprécié les dernières paroles de Harry.

«- Alors comme ça, j'ai touché une corde sensible », remarqua Harry en évitant souplement le sort lancé.

«- Arrêtez les professeurs arrivent, ils vont vous engueuler si ils vous voient comme ça », dit l'une des deux filles.

Les élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux pendant la "discussion" rentrèrent dans leur compartiment, les Serpentards partirent également. Seul dans le couloir restait Harry et les deux filles inconnues, enfin pas si inconnues que ça car quand Harry se retourna et qu'il regarda attentivement les deux filles, il s'aperçu que l'une des deux étaient en faite Lily Evans, la personne qui dans un autre monde deviendrait sa mère et qui mourrait un an plus tard. Elle le sortit justement de ses pensées.

«- Tu peux ranger ta baguette, les Serpentards sont partis. »

«- Merci, tu avais raison à deux contre sept on n'aurait jamais réussi », dit la deuxième fille aux cheveux blonds, pendant que Harry rangeait sa baguette comme l'avait demandé Lily.

«- De rien, en faite je me suis pas présenté, aujourd'hui vraiment je manque à tous mes devoirs », dit Harry en riant.

«- A part celui concernant les demoiselles en détresse », répliqua Lily.

«- En effet, tu n'as pas tord. Mais pour me présenter je m'appelle Harry Turner, et vous mes chères ? »

«- Je m'appelle Lily Evans et voici Iris Domning », dit Lily en montrant la blonde quand elle la présenta.

Iris était blonde avec des yeux bleus turquoise, elle était plutôt petite mais très mignonne. Elle était toujours souriante et dynamique avec toujours quelques choses à dire pour faire rire les autres.

«- Enchanté. »

«- Moi de même », répondirent Lily et Iris en même temps.

«- Encore merci pour ta petite intervention mais Kira et Thalia doivent nous attendre alors … »

«- Moi je vais essayer de trouver un compartiment avec tout ça je n'en ai pas encore eu le temps. A bientôt mes demoiselles en détresses. »

«- A bientôt Harry… » Commença Lily

«- … notre sauveur », finit Iris en riant

«- Oui c'est ça. »

Et il partit se chercher un compartiment libre pour s'installer tranquillement et pouvoir se plonger librement dans ses pensées. De leur côté Lily et Iris rejoignirent Thalia et Kira en parlant de leur « sauveur » comme elles s'amusaient à l'appeler.

Harry se dirigea vers le seul compartiment qui était vide, il s'installa tranquillement et pensa à toute cette aventure, il avait rencontré sa futur mère, enfin celle qui aurait dû être sa mère. Il y avait Iris aussi, une amie à Lily, c'était bizarre que personne ne lui ait parlé d'elle et de Kira et Thalia. Enfin Harry se dit qu'il en apprendrait beaucoup ici, il espérait simplement que Voldie ne gâcherait pas tout encore une fois. Il repensa à la lettre que lui avait donné Albus et ce dit qu'il allait visiter la pièce dès qu'il aurait du temps de libre.

Lily et Iris retournèrent tranquillement dans leur compartiment et racontèrent leur rencontre à leurs deux amies. Elles avaient toutes les deux des cheveux noirs mais Kira avait les yeux violets alors que Thalia, elle, avait des yeux rouges. Elles étaient toutes les quatre très jolies et beaucoup de garçons essayaient de les séduire pour remonter leur niveau de popularité. Mais aucune d'entre elles ne faisaient vraiment attention à eux, elles étaient déjà sorties avec quelques garçons mais sans plus, pour l'instant elles n'avaient pas encore rencontré celui qui serait avec elles, sans que ce soit pour leur physique, car il fallait le reconnaître elles étaient vraiment magnifiques.

Kira commença à parler

«- Où étiez vous ? Vous en avez pris du temps pour allez aux toilettes. »

«- Nous avons rencontré quelques Serpentards en chemin et ils nous ont insultées… » Commença Lily

«- … et ils ont voulu nous attaquer quand Harry est venu nous défendre », continua Iris

«- Mais qui est Harry ? » Demanda Thalia

«- Il est nouveau, il doit avoir notre âge. »

«- Et il est comment ? » Demanda Kira, intéressée

«- Pourquoi ? Il t'intéresserait ? » Demanda Thalia en rigolant

«- Il vaux mieux se renseigner, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse », dit Kira

«- Et bien, il est plutôt mignon, les cheveux bruns, courts, des yeux bleu-vert et il est plutôt grandet il est musclé », dit Iris

«- En effet, il a l'air pas mal », dirent Kira et Thalia

«- Et encore vous ne l'avez pas vu », rétorqua Lily

«- Et bien, j'ai hâte », dit Kira

«- Et il vous a défendu, si j'ai bien compris ? » Demanda Thalia

«- Oui, contre sept Serpentards, il les connaissait, en tout cas on peux encore lui dire merci, car ils allaient nous attaquer », dit Iris.

«- Tu crois qu'on a une chance de le croiser avant la cérémonie de répartition ? » Demanda Kira

«- Il nous a dit qu'il allait chercher un compartiment, alors si on voyage dans le train, on a une petite chance de trouver son compartiment et de s'installer avec lui », dit Lily

«- Et bien, il se trouve qu'on a envie de bouger un peu, n'est ce pas les filles ? » Dit Kira en se levant, suivie de ses trois amies.

Elles voyagèrent dans le train à le recherche du compartiment d'Harry et en évitant soigneusement ceux des Serpentards.


	3. Chapitre 3: La répartition

Harry Potter et le combat du passé

* * *

_Merci à Fitz of Amber ma très chère correctrice qui vous aide à apprécier une histoire sans toutes mes horribles fautes d'orthographes! Bonne Lecture_

**Auteur :** Lyana

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le combat du passé!

**Résumé :** Harry décide de partir après sa septième année, la bataile finale a eu lieu mais peu sont les survivants. Albus crée un monde parallèle où Harry Potter n'existera pas. Harry fait la connaissance des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans et ses amies.

**Remarque de l'auteur : **Merci à tous pour les reviews et vos encouragements. Bonne Lecture!

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 :** La répartition

**

* * *

**

Le train venait d'arriver à Pré-Au-Lard, et Harry descendait tranquillement. Il avait décidé de ne pas mentir sur son passé, sans non plus dire qu'il avait créé ce monde. Il c'était inventé un nouveau passé pas vraiment différent du sien, et il le connaissait par cœur. Pour lui Harry Potter n'exister plus, maintenant il y avait Harry Turner.

En se dirigeant vers les calèches il bouscula quelqu'un.

«- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû faire plus attention où j'allais », s'excusa une voix de fille, et en se relevant Harry découvrit qu'il avait renversé une très belle fille, elle avait des cheveux noires qui suivaient très bien avec ses yeux violets, elle était habillé de noir des pieds à la tête et elle respirait l'indépendance.

«- C'est de ma faute, j'étais dans mes pensées », dit Harry en l'aidant à se relever.

«- Je me présente Kira Smith et toi ? »

«- Je m'appelle Harry Turner, tu es sûre que ça va, tu boites un peu ? » Demanda-t-il, anxieusement.

«- Merci mais t'inquiète pas, ça va, je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air », répondit Kira. « Tu ne serais pas le sauveur de Lily et Iris ? »

«- Oui, je les ai rencontrées lors d'une petite conversation avec les Serpentard. Rien de bien méchant », expliqua Harry.

«- Rien de bien méchant ? Le fait que tu aies fais voler un Serpentard va te retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre, et avec eux ce sera assez rapidement. »

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, ils étaient arrivés dans le hall de Poudlard et le professeur McGonagall était venue le chercher pour la répartition. Harry fit un petit signe d'excuse à Kira et il partit à la suite de McGonagall. Il dû attendre dans une petite pièce près de la Grande Salle que les premières années soient repartis et que Dumbledore l'annonce. Il entra après le petit discourt du directeur.

«- Cette année nous accueillions un nouvel élève qui rentrera directement en septième année, il s'appelle Harry Turner et à déjà fait sa 7ème année dans une autre école. Il veut devenir Auror et a donc demandé à suivre les cours de dernière année pour se spécialiser sachant que les formations d'Aurors demande une connaissance en Duel et Défense. Veuillez accueillir Harry Turner. »

Harry se dirigea vers le choixpeau magique qui l'attendait patiemment près de la table des professeurs. Il s'installa sur le tabouret et attendit prudemment le verdict du Choixpeau, qui ne tarda pas. Le Choixpeau prononça haut et fort :

«- Gryffondor. »

Harry se déplaça donc vers la maison qui lui était destiné, il s'installa à la seule place vide qui lui était présenté. A côté de Lily et d'Iris, elles engagèrent directement la conversation.

«- Alors voilà notre « sauveur » quelle bonne surprise tu ne trouves pas ? » Demanda Iris, en insistant bien sur le mot sauveur.

«- En effet une merveilleuse surprise, qu'elle plaisir de savoir que mes deux demoiselles en détresse sont dans la même maison que moi », dit Harry.

«- Et dans la même année aussi, nous sommes aussi en septième année », dit Kira. « Alors le professeur McGonagall n'a pas été trop dure avec toi ? »

«- Comment ça ? » Demandèrent Lily, Iris et une autre fille que Harry ne connaît pas encore.

«- Oui, si je n'ai pas pris une calèche avec vous, c'est parce que en sortant du train, je l'ai bousculé », dit Kira.

«- Parce que j'étais dans mes pensées et je ne l'ai pas vu, nous nous sommes bousculés et nous avons prit la dernière calèche ensemble », expliqua Harry

«- Ah d'accord », dit Lily.

«- En faite je te présente Thalia White », dit Kira en montrant une jeune fille au teint très blanc, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges, elle était comme les trois autres très jolie et devait être très appréciée des garçons de Poudlard.

«- Enchanté Thalia », dit Harry.

«- Désolée mais il faut y aller, le banquet est terminé et tous les élèves partent », fit remarquer Thalia.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les cinq vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, en chemin un grand loup noir se jeta sur eux. Les quatre filles sursautèrent mais évitèrent de crier pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres élèves mais surtout du loup.

«- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce loup ne vous fera absolument rien, c'est un ami, il s'appelle Wolf », les rassura Harry.

«- Il est à toi ? » Demanda Thalia, qui adorait les loups.

«- Non, il ne m'appartient pas, mais il reste avec moi depuis maintenant deux ans », répondit Harry.

«- Comment ? Les loups n'approchent pas les humains », dit Thalia

«- Tu peux la croire, elle connaît extrêmement bien les loups », dit Iris.

«- C'est pour cette raison qu'il est avec moi Thalia. Je l'ai trouvé dans une forêt telle que la forêt interdite, il avait été en contact avec un groupe d'humain et sa meute ne voulait plus de lui, mais il n'était encore qu'un louveteau, il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seul. Alors, je l'ai pris avec moi, mais il a toujours sa liberté, il ne m'appartient pas », expliqua Harry.

«- C'est tout de même bizarre, les loups sont très solitaires et maintenant il devrait pouvoir rester seul, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi il reste avec un humain », dit Thalia.

«- En effet, tu as l'air de bien connaître les loups, il aurait pu repartir dans la foret et vivre seul mais il a du préférer le monde sorcier, je ne sais pas vraiment. »

«- Oui, je me suis beaucoup renseigné sur les loups à la bibliothèque de Poudlard », expliqua Thalia.

«- Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais les élèves sont tous partis, et si Rusard nous trouve ici, il nous donnera sûrement une retenue », fit observer Kira.

En effet durant toute la discussion, ils n'avaient pas avancé donc ils étaient plantés au milieu de l'escalier entre le troisième et le quatrième étages. Ils rejoignirent leur salle commune et se séparèrent pour aller dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, là-bas Harry rencontra enfin les Maraudeurs.

«- Salut Harry, moi c'est Remus Lupin, voici James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow », fit il en montrant du doigt chaque personne présentés.

«- Salut. »

«- Alors comme ça tu as décidé de refaire ta septième année. Bizarre », dit Sirius. « Ce n'est pas moi qui ferais ça. »

«- Oui, il me fallait une spécialisation pour mes études d'Auror », expliqua Harry. « On m'a conseillé Poudlard, alors me voilà. »

«- Et bien James, tu vas avoir de la concurrence pour tes études d'Auror », dit Remus.

«- Tu veux aussi devenir Auror ? » Demanda Harry.

«- Oui, je veux faire Auror depuis ma première année. »

«- Pourquoi ? »

«- Pour pouvoir suivre les traces de la famille Potter, c'est une tradition », expliqua James. « Et toi ? »

«- Pour pouvoir mettre en prison tous les mangemorts qui ont tué ma famille et mes amis », dit Harry sans vraiment faire attention. « Mais de toutes façon Remus, il n'y a pas de compétition, plus il y a d'Aurors, aux plus nous avons des chances contre Voldemort. »

«- Désolé », dirent Remus, James et Sirius en même temps.

«- Pourquoi ? Vous ne le saviez pas et vous avez bien le droit de poser des questions, non ? »

«- Oui, mais on voulait pas te faire revivre de mauvais souvenir », expliqua Remus. « Tu prononces le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

«- Ne vous en faite pas, je suis solide. Et la peur d'un nom ne fait que renforcer la maîtrise qu'il a sur vous. Sinon, Remus que veux-tu faire toi ? »

«- Je voudrais bien devenir prof de Défense. »

«- Et toi Sirius ? »

«- Je ne sais pas vraiment, on verra bien plus tard. Et IL ne nous maîtrise pas. »

«- Mais vous n'osez pas dire son nom », rétorqua Harry. « Et toi Peter ? »

Aucune réponse ne vient, ils regardèrent là où aurait dû être Peter et ils s'aperçurent qu'il s'était endormi tout habillé dans son lit. Remus prit la parole :

«- Je crois que c'est une bonne idée, pas vous ? »

«- Très bonne idée, je suis crevé », dit Harry et s'approchant de son lit.

Il agrandit sa malle et la mit au pied de son lit, il aperçut aussi Wolf en train de dormir tranquillement sur son lit.

«- Où te crois tu espèce de paresseux, c'est mon lit et tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te le laisser », dit Harry en parlant à son loup et en le secouant pour le faire bouger.

«- A qui parles tu Harry ? » Demanda Sirius qui dormait déjà dans le lit voisin du sien.

«- A ce stupide loup qui prends toute la place dans mon lit. »

«- Un loup ? » Demanda Remus en s'approchant et en effet il remarqua pour la première fois que Wolf avait élu domicile dans le lit de Harry.

«- Je vous présente Wolf, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas qu'il vienne ici de temps en temps ? » Demanda Harry

«- Non, bien sûr que non, on adore les loups, n'est ce pas Mus ? » Demanda Sirius, en faisant un grand sourire vers Remus.

«- Oui, il est le bienvenu ici », dit James.

«- Oui Sirius à raison pour une fois, on les adore, autant que les chiens n'est ce pas Siri ? Bonne nuit », dit Remus, en jetant un regard glacial vers Sirius.

«- Et bien, il y a de l'ambiance parmi vous, je sens que je vais bien rigoler », dit Harry

«- Tu as bien raison, nous sommes faits pour faire rire les autres, c'est notre spécialité », dit Sirius

«- On adore les blagues et on en fait tout le temps », continua Remus

«- Nous sommes les rois des farces ! Nous sommes les Maraudeurs, spécialiste en farces et attrapes et les plus grands blagueurs de Poudlard ! » Finit James

«- Et bien, tout ça... Bonne nuit, cher Maraudeurs », dit Harry mort de rire

«- Bonne nuit cher ami », dirent Sirius, James et Remus.

Ils s'endormirent enfin alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée et que le lendemain ils avaient des cours.


	4. Chapitre 4: Les cours

Harry Potter et le combat du passé.

* * *

**Auteur :** Lyana

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le combat du passé!

**Résumé :** Harry décide de partir après sa septième année, la bataile finale a eu lieu mais peu sont les survivants. Albus crée un monde parallèle où Harry Potter n'existera pas. Harry fait la connaissance des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans et ses amies.

**Remerciement de l'auteur :** Un grand et particulier Merci à Fitz of Amber qui malgré toutes mes horribles fautes d'orthographes à bien voulue me les corriger! Et merci pour toutes les reviews! Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 :** Les cours

**

* * *

**

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, depuis son entraînement, il se réveillait à l'aube. Il s'était d'ailleurs découvert certains dons, a part le Fourchelangue bien sûr, il pouvait parler à tous les animaux et les comprendre sans aucun problème, d'ailleurs c'est une des raisons de la présence de Wolf, il avait aussi comprit le fonctionnement de la magie sans baguette, très utile pendant un duel. Il était bien sûr devenu un animagus, illégal, il se transformait en un majestueux lion à la crinière en bataille, aux yeux verts et possédant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair derrière les oreilles donc presque invisible. Il savait bien sûr aussi transplaner depuis sa sixième année et il connaissait toutes les langues, allant de l'elfe à la langue des Géant, en passant par les runes - ancienne langue elfique - et la langue des Gobelins, il les avait toutes étudiées. Il connaissait aussi toutes les magies existantes, il avait prit énormément de cours de Duel, et il aurait du mal à le cacher à Dumbledore, Harry Turner ne devait rien savoir sur le sujet alors que l'ancien Harry Potter en connaissait plus que quiconque là-dessus. Harry décida donc de cacher un peu sa puissance.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, quand il fut frais et dispos, il se rendit dans la salle commune, se demandant si les filles étaient déjà là. Il s'aperçut vite qu'elles dormaient sûrement encore, il s'installa dans un fauteuil et regarda le feu et il laissa libre cours à ses pensées.

Pendant que Harry était dans ses pensées, les filles, elles, étaient déjà levées mais elles discutaient tranquillement dans leur dortoir.

«- Alors, comment trouvez vous cette nouvelle année ? » Demanda Lily.

«- Différente », dit Kira

«- Pourquoi la trouves-tu si différente ? » Demanda Thalia.

«- D'abord parce que c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, c'était notre dernière année, nous n'aurons plus l'occasion de demander comment on trouve cette nouvelle année car il n'y en aura plus », expliqua Kira.

«- Et ? Tu as dis « d'abord », donc il y a une suite ? » Demanda Lily.

«- Moi, je suis sûre que la suite concerne un nouveau Gryffondor de septième année », dit Iris.

«- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? » Demanda Thalia.

«- Mon intuition. Alors j'ai raison ? » Demanda Iris à Kira.

«- Oui, c'est vrai que ça concerne bien Harry. Vous en pensez quoi, vous ? Moi je le trouve sympa, mais je ne peux pas vraiment juger, on ne le connaît pas encore. »

«- Tu as raison, mais on peut dire certaines choses sur lui, tout de même », dit Iris.

«- Quoi ? » Demandèrent en même temps Lily, Thalia et Kira.

«- Et bien, il est plutôt mignon, il a de beau yeux bleu-vert rieurs, il est très gentil, tête brûlée, plutôt marrant, irréfléchi, mais il ne s'impose pas », expliqua Iris

«- Pourquoi "tête brûlée" ? » Demanda Thalia.

«- Parce que il faut l'être pour s'interposer en face de deux filles baguettes levées et de sept Serpentards dans la même position. Il ne savait même pas qui avait commencé le conflit, tout ce qu'il a vu c'était notre nombre inférieur », expliqua encore une fois encore Iris. « Et pour "irréfléchi" c'est pour ça aussi. »

«- Oui, tu l'as plutôt bien d'écrit », dirent Kira et Thalia.

«- Quelque chose à ajouter Lily ? » Demanda Iris, en voyant l'air penseur qu'avait pris Lily.

«- Non, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je viens de repenser à la scène du train. Tu as raison, pourquoi s'est-il interposé en notre faveur, pourquoi pas pour les Serpentards ? Pourquoi s'est-il interposé d'ailleurs, il est nouveau, il ne connaît personne, alors pourquoi défendre des filles qu'il ne connaît pas ? Pourquoi a-t-il risqué de devenir l'ennemi des Serpentards pour venir nous défendre ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? » Demanda Lily

«- Il nous a défendu car on était moins que les Serpentards », dit Iris.

«- C'est vrai qu'il est nouveau, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne peut pas aider quelqu'un dans un combat. Lily, tu n'aurais pas pu les combattre s'il n'était pas intervenu », dit Kira

«- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il savait à peu près qui ils étaient, peut-être a-t-il su qu'il ne fallait pas leurs faire confiance », dit Thalia.

«- Oui, vous avez raison, sans lui on aurait pas gagné », reconnut Lily. « Il les connaissait sûrement. »

«- Si tu n'es pas convaincue, on peut aller lui poser quelques questions », dit Kira

Et elles se dirigèrent vers la salle commune pour découvrir que Harry était déjà là. Elles le trouvèrent assis près du feu, complètement dans ses pensées. Elles allèrent lui parler.

«- Salut Harry. Bien dormi ? » Demanda gaiement Iris.

«- Magnifique, si cette sale bête n'avait pas passé la nuit à grogner et ronfler et à écraser mes pieds », répondit Harry en montrant Wolf de la tête. « Et vous ? »

«- Très bien, comme d'habitude », dirent-elles.

«- Il est encore trop tôt pour prendre le petit déjeuner, non ? » Demanda Harry sachant pourtant très bien la réponse.

«- Oui, nous avons encore une demi heure devant nous », dit Kira

«- On voulait savoir. Est-ce que tu connaissais les Serpentards d'hier ? » Demanda Thalia avec tout le tact qu'elle pouvait avoir, d'ailleurs elle reçu un coup de coude de la part de Lily. « Quoi ? C'est toi qui voulait savoir, non, je ne fais que poser une question. »

«- Lily ? » Demanda Harry

«- Oui, c'est vrai, je voulais savoir si tu les connaissais, mais j'aurais voulu qu'elle pose la question différemment », répondit Lily

«- Tu trouves que tourner autour du pot pendant des heures est mieux ? » Demanda Harry à Lily.

«- Non, elle a eu raison. »

«- Alors je vais vous répondre. Oui, je les connais, enfin surtout Lucius Malfoy, je connais la réputation de sa famille et celle de la famille de ses amis, il y avait Goyle et Crabbe, Nott, Black et Black ainsi que Lestrange, je me trompe ? » Demanda Harry

«- Non », dit Lily,

«- Alors, ta prochaine question est : Pourquoi est-ce que je suis intervenu dans le conflit et en votre faveur, à toi et Iris », dit Harry, sachant bien que Lily avait une autre question mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment la poser.

«- Oui, Harry c'est bien sa deuxième question », dit Kira à la place de Lily.

«- Et bien, c'est simple. Au début, je n'allais pas intervenir car cette histoire ne me concernait pas. Mais quand j'ai compris que Lestrange allait vous envoyer un sort, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je savais que Malfoy chercher souvent les emmerdes alors j'en ai déduis que vous étiez les gentilles. En plus deux jolies filles comme vous ne pouvaient pas être les méchantes. »

«- Tu es contente Lily ? » Demanda Iris. « Ils nous aide contre eux et toi, tu le remercies en l'accusant de je ne sais quoi ! »

«- Oui, désolé Harry pour toute ses questions », s'excusa Lily.

«- Ce n'est rien Lily, c'est normal, j'aurais peut-être pas dû intervenir dans vos histoires ? » Demanda Harry

«- Non, tu as été vraiment gentil d'intervenir, et je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance », dit Lily

«- Alors comme ça, notre nouveau colocataire de dortoir joue les héros devant des Serpentards ? » Dit une voix que Harry reconnu comme appartenant à Sirius.

«- Désolé d'avoir écouté. Mais on attendait Harry, donc on s'est assis, mais vous ne faisiez pas attention à nous, donc on s'est permis », s'excusa Remus.

«- C'est rien. Merci de m'avoir attendu », dit Harry. « Vous vous connaissez tous ? »

«- Non, pas vraiment », répondit Iris.

«- Je peux donc faire les présentations ? » Demanda Harry

«- Oui, se sera plus simple et plus rapide », dit Sirius. « Si ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

«- Non, aucun problème », dit Thalia

«- Alors, voici Kira Smith, Thalia White, Lily Evans, Iris Domning, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et logiquement Peter Pettigrow que je ne vois pas pour l'instant », présenta Harry.

«- Peter est déjà parti dans la Grande Salle », dit James

«- Enchanté », dit Sirius aux quatre filles.

«- Nous de même », répondirent-elles.

«- Si nous allions déjeuner », proposa Lily

«- Excellente idée », répondirent les sept autres.

Ils se rendirent donc tous les huit à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent les Serpentard de la dernière fois. Malfoy vient tout de suite parler à Harry.

«- Tu as eu de la chance dans le train, les professeurs t'ont sauvé la mise. »

«- Je te l'avais dit Harry, les Serpentards n'allaient pas te laisser tranquille aussi facilement », dit Kira

«- T'inquiètes pas je suis plus solide sue j'en ai l'air », dit Harry en reprenant les mêmes mots que Kira la veille lorsqu'ils s'étaient bousculés.

«- Mais ce n'est il pas mignon, la Sang de Bourbe qui défend son nouvel ami, mais c'est vrai, une fille de Moldu n'a jamais d'ami », dit Malfoy.

«- Malfoy cela ne sert à rien de m'insulter de Sang de Bourbe, tout le monde sais très bien que je ne connais pas mes parents », répliqua Kira.

«- Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié que tes parents n'ont pas voulu te garder et qu'il se sont débarrassés de toi dans un orphelinat. Comme c'est triste. »

Harry ne supporta plus les commentaires de Malfoy et le lui fit comprendre, il s'approcha de lui et le prit par le col de sa chemise et le colla avec force contre le mur d'arrière lui.

«- Malfoy, il y a une petite chose qu'on doit mettre au clair tous les deux. Ne les insultes plus jamais devant moi, et si jamais j'apprends que tu leur as fait quoique ce soit, tu te retrouveras nu attaché au mur de la Grande Salle. Et je serais toi je prendrais cet avertissement au sérieux, je ne suis pas du genre à ne pas tenir mes promesses, et Malfoy s'en est une. »

«- Le nouveau défendant l'honneur de ses amis, quelle preuve de noblesse. Mais sache que je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne », dit Malfoy faisant semblant de ne pas être impressionné par la force de Harry.

«- C'est bizarre, j'ai entendu certaines rumeurs te concernant qui disaient le contraire, comme quoi tu aimais recevoir des ordres, et que tu allais même te tatouer le bras pour en recevoir. Mais dis-moi les rumeurs sont-elles fausses, on dit pourtant que dans chaque rumeur il y a une part de vérité », dit Harry. « Dis à tes amis de ne pas approcher où tu percuteras ce mur assez durement. »

Harry ne remarquant aucune réaction de la part de Malfoy, il mit sa menace a exécution, il souleva Malfoy et le planqua férocement contre le mur.

«- Je te le redis Malfoy, je ne dis jamais rien quand je sais que je ne le ferais pas. Alors je vais me répéter encore une fois et ce sera la dernière, dis à tes copains Serpentards de se tirer vite fait avant que leur précieux chef ne refasse connaissance avec le mur. »

«- D'accord, allez-vous-en », dit Malfoy ne voulant pas rencontrer le mur une nouvelle fois.

Une fois que les Serpentards furent partis, Harry le relâcha et Malfoy partit presque en courant vers la Grande Salle.

«- Mr Turner, ne vous avais-je pas dit que je ne tolèrerais aucun Duel sachant que vous êtes majeur », dit Dumbledore, qui les avait surpris en pleine discussion qui n'avait rien d'amical.

«- Professeur, il ne faisait que nous défendre … » Essaya Lily

«- Non Lily, laisse. Le directeur a raison, il n'avait prévenu de ne pas me battre en duel, mais professeur n'aviez vous pas précisé les Duels magiques, et comme vous pouvez le constater, il n'y en a pas eu. Donc j'ai respecté vos conditions », dit Harry.

«- Vous avez raison, j'avais bien précisé les Duels magiques, vous êtes intelligent et rusé, mais parfois les deux ensemble ne vont pas très bien et font des ravages », dit Dumbledore avec son petit sourire.

Il avait voulu le tester et Harry avait parfaitement réussi, maintenant Albus ne faisait que s'amuser d'une joute verbale, qui s'avérait intéressante.

«- Mais qui vous dit que quelque ravages ne sont pas une bonne chose, il suffit de s'avoir les contrôler », répliqua Harry s'amusant de cette discussion.

«- Mais vous croyez-vous capable de les contrôler ? »

«- Je le fais depuis 18 ans, alors je crois pouvoir vous répondre que oui, je sais me contrôler », dit Harry. « Si cela ne vous dérange pas, les cours vont bientôt commencer et nous n'avons pas encore pris notre petit déjeuner. »

«- Bien sûr, allez-y, j'ai des tas de choses à régler. »

«- Mr le directeur, si vous avez encore envie de ce genre de conversation faites-moi signe. Je suis sûr que vous saurez où me trouver. »

«- Je n'y manquerais pas Mr Turner, bon appétit. »

Dumbledore s'en alla vers son bureau et Harry se dirigea lentement vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner tardif. Les autres toujours un peu surpris par cette petite discussion avec le directeur le suivirent. Ils s'installèrent à coté de Harry.

«- Ca t'arrive souvent d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec le directeur ? » Demanda Sirius à Harry.

«- Non, je l'ai rencontré hier, pourquoi cette question ? »

«- Il se trouve qu'on avait l'impression que tu le connaissait bien, puisque tu es l'un des seuls à lui répliquer aussi bien sans paraître… euh comment dire… désagréable », dit Iris.

«- Désolé de vous décevoir, je ne le connais pas plus que ça. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui lui ressemble énormément et donc je crois que j'ai un petit entraînement de ce coté là », expliqua Harry.

«- Oui, c'est sûrement ça », dit Kira

«- Kira, je voudrais pas paraître curieux, mais ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure à Malfoy me surprends », dit Harry. « Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ? »

«- Concernant mes parents ? » Demanda Kira, elle continua quand elle vit Harry faire signe que oui : « Et bien c'est une longue histoire mais j'ai le temps d'en dire les grandes lignes. Je ne connais pas mes parents, j'ai été élevée dans un orphelinat sorcier qui refuse de me dire comment je suis arrivée là. J'ai fais des tas de recherches mais personne ne sait d'où je viens, ni ne connaît mon nom. »

«- Mais tu t'ai présenté sous le nom de Smith, non ? » Demanda Remus.

«- Oui, c'est le nom d'emprunt que l'on m'a donné à l'orphelinat, tout ce que je connais de ma vie, c'est mon prénom et ce que je suis maintenant et c'est bien assez. Mes parents ne veulent pas de moi et alors, qui leur dit que moi j'aurais voulu d'eux, je vis ma vie et je l'aime », expliqua Kira.

«- Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû te demander ça », s'excusa Harry.

«- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu ne le savais pas. Et puis, je ne suis pas triste, j'ai trois amies formidables depuis six ans et je vous ai rencontré, alors je ne peux qu'être heureuse », dit Kira en leur souriant.

«- Et si on allait voir ce que Harry donne en cours, pour l'instant il est plutôt doué, il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par les Serpentards, il aide deux jolie fille et nous les présente ainsi que deux de leurs ravissantes amies. Tu es plutôt doué en effet », dit Sirius.

«- Faut pas faire attention à lui », dit Remus. « Il doit encore passer son vaccin contre la rage. »

«- Très drôle Mumus, je te signale que tu as rendez vous chez le dentiste pour faire soigner tes crocs, n'est ce pas mon louloup ? » Répliqua Sirius en se dirigeant rapidement vers la sortie.

«- Oh toi ! Viens là que je t'attrape ! » Cria Remus en le coursant dans les couloirs.

Les autres leur coururent après pour qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de carnage dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour éviter à Sirius une séance chatouillis chez le Docteur Lupin. Après avoir repris leur souffle dû à la course folle, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers leur premier cours de l'année.

Le professeur Brûlopot était un vieux sorcier avec une robe rapiécé de couleur grise, il avait l'air malade et son cours n'était pas excellent. Après deux heures de cours sur les Niffleurs, ce sont des créatures avec une fourrure noire, le museau allongé. Les niffleurs sont souvent utilisés pour creuser la terre à la recherche de trésors, ils allèrent au cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour deux heurs de torture.

Le professeur Binns était toujours aussi soporifique que dans les cours de Harry. Ils s'installèrent ensemble, Remus et Lily au premier banc, Thalia et Kira derrière eux, Harry et Iris au troisième banc et Sirius et James au dernier banc. Peter lui était assis à coté d'une Poufsouffle, et était déjà en train de dormir, Sirius et James étaient en train de le suivre aussi. Harry prit un bout de parchemin et jeta un sort dessus pour le multiplier en huit exemplaires. Il jeta un autre sort pour que lorsqu'on écrivait sur un des parchemins, les mêmes mots se forment sur les autres parchemins. Il les envoya aux autres et écrivit :

_Dric Salut vous tous, comme je vois que vous vous ennuyez, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait discuter un peu._

_Prongs C'est une formidable idée !_

_Padmol En effet, c'est génial, j'étais déjà en train de m'endormir !_

_Naéva Mais comment as-tu fait Dric ? Je ne connais pas ce sortilège._

_Taïs Et si on expliquait nos surnoms ? Parce que là, je suis complètement perdue._

_Laïka Bonne idée. Moi c'est Thalia._

_Moony Moi c'est Rémus._

_Dric Tout s'éclaire, Harry Turner pour vous servir._

_Padmol Je suis le beau et séduisant Sirius Black._

_Prongs James Potter_

_Shadow Kira_

_Taïs Iris. Eh Patmol ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité ! Le beau et séduisant, tu devrais apprendre la modestie_

_Padmol La modestie ? C'est quoi ça ?_

_Prongs Un mot trop compliqué pour toi._

_Dric Et dans tout ça, qui est Naéva ? Lily ?_

_Naéva Oui, tu as raison, Dric. Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Quel est ton sort ?_

_Dric C'est simple, c'est un sort que j'ai trouvé chez moi. Il permet de communiquer sans se faire repérer._

_Shadow Et bien le cours est fini, il est passé vite pour une fois._

_Laïka En effet, mais ça vous direz une petite blague ?_

_Moony Qui te dit qu'on aime les blagues ?_

_Taïs C'est simple ! N'oubliez pas que vous signez vos blagues avec vos surnoms…_

_Naéva … Et donc vous venez juste à l'instant de nous expliquer vos surnoms._

_Padmol Mais oubliez-vous mes chères demoiselles que vous nous avez vous aussi donné vos surnoms et combien de blagues avez-vous fait sous ces pseudonymes ?_

_Shadow Enormément !_

_Laïka Et combien de retenu avez-vous pris à cause de nous ?_

_Moony Enormément._

Ils arrêtèrent leur conversation et se dirigèrent vers la Salle commune des Gryffondors. En chemin, James expliqua à Harry l'histoire des blagues et des retenues.

«- Sirius, Remus, Peter et moi, nous sommes depuis notre première année les rois des farces, nous faisons des blagues aux élèves, aux professeurs et même aux fantômes. Cela nous a valu le surnom de Maraudeur. Mais nous signons toujours nos blagues avec les surnoms que tu as vus tout à l'heure. Nous avons le nombre de retenu le plus élevé de tout Poudlard. Mais depuis notre deuxième année environ, de temps en temps, des blagues sont faites sous d'autres pseudonymes et nous prenons des retenus pour rien, alors que les vrais farceurs, eux, n'ont absolument rien. Lors du cours, nous avons enfin su qui était nos concurrents. »

«- Je dirais plutôt concurrentes », intervient Remus

«- Pas de notre faute, si personne n'a voulu vous croire », dit Kira en rigolant.

«- Normal, entre eux, les quatre mauvais élèves qui font des blagues dès qui le peuvent, qui ne respectent absolument pas les règlements et qui n'ont aucune responsabilité et… » Commença Iris

«- … Et quatre magnifiques demoiselles qui ont des notes excellentes, qui n'ont jamais enfreint le règlement, qui n'ont pas eu une seule retenue », continua Sirius.

«- Qui allez-vous croire ? » Finit Thalia.

«- Je crois que je croirais les quatre magnifiques demoiselles », dit Harry

«- Alors tu comprends qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre nous, et que jamais les professeurs ne les auraient crus », dit Kira

«- Et si on faisait une blague ensemble, comme ça si on prend une retenue, on aura au moins fait quelque chose pour la mériter », dit Remus

«- Ecoutez la voix de la raison », dit Sirius. « Notre Mumus adoré. »

«- Couchez le clebs. »

«- Moi je suis d'accord avec Sirius », dit Iris.

«- Iris ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? » Dit Remus au bord de la dépression. « Un seul ça va, mais deux, je vais pas le supporter. »

«- T'inquiète, je disais seulement que c'était une bonne idée de faire cette blague, tu sais bien qu'il n'existe qu'un seul Sirius Black », le rassura Iris.

«- Et encore heureux ! » Dirent Lily et James en même temps.

«- Oh mais regardez moi ces amoureux ! » S'exclama Kira.

«- KIRA ! » Dirent James et Lily.

«- Oh mais tu as raison, ils vont bien ensemble », continua Harry.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de rajouter autre chose que James pourchassa Harry et que Lily s'occupa de Kira. Ils arrivèrent tous à la salle commune en rigolant, enfin pas tous. Kira et Harry avait prit un autre chemin pour échapper aux « tourtereaux. » Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard, riant aux éclats.

«- Oh, et après vous dites que c'est nous qui allons bien ensemble, mais vous aussi », fit Lily comme vengeance.

Sauf que ça ne marcha pas comme elle l'aurait désiré. Car les Kira et Harry ne se laissèrent pas démonter pour autant. Ils se regardèrent et d'un même accord, ils dirent :

«- Mais c'est que tu as raison, nous irions très bien ensembles. »

«- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes ensembles ? » Demanda Sirius.

«- Non, mais on se doutait qu'ils allaient se venger d'une façon dans ce genre, alors on s'est dit qu'on allait pas se laisser avoir », expliqua Harry.

«- Vous m'avez bien eu, j'ai cru que vous étiez vraiment ensembles », dit James.

«- Et si nous la faisions cette blague ? » Demanda Thalia.

«- Bonne idée, vous êtes d'accord ? » Demanda Iris.

«- Oui, on vous suit », dirent Remus, Kira, James, Sirius, Peter et Lily.

«- Et toi, Harry ? » Demanda Kira.

«- Euh… je voudrais pas m'imposer, et j'ai pas particulièrement de talents pour les blagues. »

«- Mais tu ne t'imposes pas Harry. Et je suis sûr que tu pourrais nous être d'une grande utilité », dit James.

«- Allez Harry, ça va être chouette, et puis faut pas avoir du talent pour faire des blagues, tu choisiras la victime, ok ? » Demanda Lily.

«- Vous êtes sûr ? » Demanda-t-il.

«- Mais bien sûr, et puis tu fais parti du groupe, il s'est relativement agrandi depuis ton arrivé, mais il est toujours aussi génial », dit Remus.

«- Oui, alors le groupe génial doit faire une blague plus que géniale », dit Kira


	5. Chapitre 5: La blague

Harry Potter et le combat du passé.

* * *

**Auteur :** Lyana

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le combat du passé!

**Résumé :** Harry décide de partir après sa septième année, la bataile finale a eu lieu mais peu sont les survivants. Albus crée un monde parallèle où Harry Potter n'existera pas. Harry fait la connaissance des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans et ses amies.

**Remarque de l'auteur :** Merci à Fitz of Amber ma correctrice et je vous l'assure elle est très douée, vu que je fais énormément de fautes! La pauvre! Et merci pour vos commentaires qui me font très très plaisir! Bonne Lecture.

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5 :** La blague

* * *

Ils se rejoignirent tous dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Harry et Remus étaient partis à l'avance pour ranger un peu leur dortoir car même s'ils n'étaient là que depuis la veille, ils restaient tout de même des garçons, en conséquence, leur dortoir était déjà un véritable chantier.

Les filles s'installèrent sur le lit le plus propre, celui de Remus et lui s'installa avec Harry.

«- Alors quelqu'un a une idée ? » Demanda Thalia pendant que les autres réfléchissaient.

«- Et bien je pense que pour faire une blagues spectaculaire, il faudrait faire cette blague pas que sur les Serpentard mais sur toute la Grande Salle », dit Harry.

«- C'est une bonne idée, mais il faudrait alors la faire sur nous aussi », dit James.

«- Oui, et pourquoi pas sur les professeurs ? » Demanda Iris.

«- Mais alors, il faudrait quelque chose de pas trop humiliant, et prendre en compte que nous aussi serons frappés par la blague et que les professeurs ne vont pas vraiment apprécier », expliqua Lily.

«- Que pensez-vous d'une blague qui nous ferait nous transformer en être mythique ou légendaire ? » Demanda Remus.

«- C'est une bonne idée, en plus les professeurs ne devraient pas être trop fâchés car ça n'humilie personne, et en plus nous serions nous aussi transformés », dit Kira.

«- Mais vous savez où trouver une formule pour faire ça ? » Demanda Sirius.

«- Moi je sais, j'ai lu un livre il n'y a pas longtemps là-dessus », dit Harry. « Je le retrouverais sûrement à la réserve de la bibliothèque. »

«- La réserve, comment sais-tu qu'il y a une réserve à Poudlard ? » Demanda Peter qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

«- C'est simple dans chaque bibliothèque il y a une réserve où on trouve les livres que les élèves ne peuvent pas utiliser mais qui sont utiles pour les profs. Enfin je crois ? »

«- Oui, il y a bien une réserve, j'irai avec toi pour te montrer où elle se trouve et pour qu'on ne se fasse pas repérer par le concierge », dit Remus.

«- Tu crois que tu reconnaîtras facilement le livre ? » Demanda Thalia.

«- Aucun problème de se coté là, et puis je me souviens plus ou moins bien de la formule, j'ai simplement besoin du livre pour ne pas faire d'erreur. »

«- Tu viens à peine d'arriver et tu confrontes les Serpentards par deux fois, tu nous trouves le meilleur moyen de parler pendant le cours de Binns et tu vas enfreindre le règlement pour aller chercher un livre. Tu ne respectes absolument pas les règles n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Lily.

«- Lily voyons, toi non plus tu ne les respectes pas ! » Dit Kira.

«- T'inquiète pas Naéva, je vous réserve encore d'autres surprises », dit Harry avec un sourire qui ne présager rien de bon.

«- Comme quoi par exemple ? » Demandèrent Sirius et Iris, curieux.

«- Comme une pièce secrète près de la tour des Gryffondor, bien sûr ce n'est qu'un exemple ! » Dit Harry en parlant de la pièce dont Gryffondor lui avait parlé. « Remus, et si on y allait maintenant pour qu'on puisse regarder ce qu'il nous faut comme ingrédients ? » Demanda Harry après un certain silence.

«- Bonne idée. James, je peux te l'emprunter ? » Demanda Remus suppliant.

«- Bien sûr, tu fais attention », dit James en allant chercher sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il donna à Remus.

«- Allons y », dit Harry.

Harry et Remus partirent vers la bibliothèque laissant les trois autres maraudeurs et les quatre filles ensembles pour finir les quelques détails.

Ils se cachèrent dans un coin près de la réserve et mirent la cape d'invisibilité sur leurs têtes et entrèrent tout doucement dans la réserve. Remus resta près de l'entrée pendant que Harry, lui, était en train de chercher le livre. Il le trouva vingt minutes plus tard, ils retournèrent doucement vers leur Salle commune. Là ils montèrent dans leur dortoir et ils virent James et Lily en train de jouer au échec, Iris et Sirius parler Quidditch et Kira, Thalia et Peter parler de tout et de rien sur le lit de Harry.

«- Alors, je vois qu'on s'amuse bien pendant qu'on essaye de récupérer votre livre », fit Harry en souriant.

«- Je te signal que c'est toi qui t'es proposé », dit Kira.

«- Faut bien que je serve à quelque chose. »

«- Nous l'avons, personne ne nous a vus. Et si nous regardions si nous avons tous les ingrédients nécessaires ? » Dit Remus

Ils se rassemblèrent tous sur le lit de Harry qui était le plus près de la porte et Harry trouva rapidement la page désirée. Ils ne leur manquaient qu'un ingrédient, mais il était presque impossible à trouver. C'était le poil d'un loup, il le fallait pour que la potion soit efficace assez longtemps, sans cela les effets disparaîtraient au bout de 10 secondes. Ils allaient renoncer quand Harry prit la parole :

«- J'ai peut-être la solution, Wolf est parti explorer la forêt et il suffit que j'y aille et que je le retrouve. »

«- T'es complètement fou ou tu fais semblant ? Allez dans la forêt interdite pour retrouver un loup », dit Kira.

«- Je préfère qu'on trouve autre chose », dit Sirius.

«- Oui, vous avez raison, bon je vais vous laissez chercher et je vais explorer un peu Poudlard. On se retrouve plus tard », dit Harry.

Il était décidé à aller dans la forêt interdite et personne ne l'en empêcherait.

«- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » Demanda Iris.

«- Non, ça va, je suis un grand garçon, je sais me débrouiller tout seul. Merci quand même. »

Harry sortit et se dirigea lentement vers le parc de Poudlard. Après avoir regardé autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait le voir, il se transforma en lion et entra dans la Forêt Interdite. Il savait où trouver Wolf, il était sûrement près d'un point d'eau où il pourrait se prélasser tranquillement, Harry ne pouvait pas attendre que Wolf décide de rentrer à Poudlard car il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas avant quelque semaines, Wolf avait toujours adoré sa liberté et il ne revenait que de temps en temps ou lorsqu'il pressentait un danger. Harry couru pendant au moins une demi heure avant de se retrouver près d'un lac, là il arrêta de courir et le longea doucement. Après dix minutes de marche silencieuse, il se retrouva près de Wolf qui était en train de dormir, Harry se retransforma en humain et alla s'asseoir auprès de son loup, il siffla trois fois et attendit patiemment. Après cinq minutes un magnifique faucon arriva près d'eux et vient se poser sur le bras tendu de Harry.

«- Comment vas-tu Zéphyr ? Tu n'es pas venu ce matin à la grande Salle », dit Harry en s'adressant au faucon.

«- Désolé Dric, j'explorais cette époque, les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé », dit Zéphyr, le faucon de Harry.

«- J'espère que tu penseras à venir me voir demain matin. Tiens. »

Harry donna un petit flacon contenant un poil de Wolf.

«- Apporte ça dans mon dortoir avec cette lettre, donne-la à Kira, la fille avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux violets. Bonne chance. »

Zéphyr s'envola en direction de Poudlard pendant que Harry restait encore un peu dans la forêt en compagnie de son loup.

**OoO**

Kira était assise sur le lit de Harry et elle attendait qu'il donne signe de vie, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était parti et les Maraudeurs étaient partis le chercher dans tout Poudlard mais ils n'étaient pas encore revenus. C'est bizarre, mais elle tenait déjà beaucoup à Harry, elle ne le connaissait pas mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. D'ailleurs Lily, Iris et Thalia pensaient la même chose qu'elle, pourtant Thalia ne faisait pas rapidement confiance. Une autre chose bizarre, les Maraudeurs ! Ils étaient depuis sept ans dans la même école, ils assistaient aux mêmes cours, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais adresser la parole, Kira ne connaissait même pas leurs prénoms avant que Harry les présente. Et maintenant, ils faisaient une blague ensemble, ils parlaient de tout et de rien comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. C'était plutôt bizarre mais Kira les appréciait déjà beaucoup, ils déliraient bien ensemble. Kira n'eut pas le temps de continuer ses pensées car un majestueux faucon s'était installé sur son épaule et il avait une lettre.

«- Kira, a qui appartient ce faucon ? » Demanda Lily.

«- Je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est la première fois que je le vois », répondit elle.

«- Tu devrais lire la lettre. »

Kira ne répondit rien, elle regarda la lettre de plus près, ce n'était qu'un bout de parchemin avec quelques mots griffonnés dessus.

_**Je vous avais bien dit que j'y arriverais. Préparer vite la potion, on a une blague à faire !**_

«- C'est tout pas de nom, ni rien d'autre ? » Demanda Thalia.

«- Si, il y a aussi un flacon avec un poil dedans », dit Iris qui c'était approché du faucon.

«- C'est Harry, il est dans la forêt interdite avec son loup », expliqua Lily.

«- Iris, veux tu bien aller chercher les garçons, nous on va commencer la potion, il nous reste encore deux heures avant la fin des cours », dit Thalia.

«- Aucun problème, je vous les retrouve aussi vite que possible et Harry avec eux », dit Iris. « Vraiment celui là il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. »

«- Oui, mais il a réussi, c'est le principal », dit Thalia.

«- Ca ne m'empêchera pas de l'engueuler », dit Kira.

«- Il aurait pu nous prévenir », dit Lily.

«- Mais il la fait, n'oublier pas ce qu'il a dit à Malfoy, s'il dit quelque chose, il le fait », dit Iris. « Bon, je file. »

Iris partit chercher les Maraudeurs pour leur dire qu'ils avaient tous les ingrédients nécessaires grâce à Harry. Elle les retrouva dans une partie du château qu'elle n'avait jamais visitée.

«- Les garçons ! » Cria-t-elle.

«- Iris, que fais-tu là ? » Demanda Sirius.

«- Je suis venu vous chercher, Harry est dans la forêt interdite avec Wolf, son loup. Il nous a envoyés l'ingrédient manquant, les filles commencent déjà la potion », expliqua Iris.

«- Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? » Demanda James.

«- Bonne question, je me suis laissée guider par mon instinct », dit-elle pas sure d'elle.

«- Et bien disons merci à ton instinct car on allait encore chercher longtemps », dit Sirius.

«- Iris, tu nous as bien dit que Harry était dans la forêt interdite, et nous on est en train de discuter gentiment du comment elle nous a retrouvés ? » Demanda Remus.

«- T'inquiète, Harry est un grand garçon, il saura revenir », dit James. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai confiance en lui. »

«- Tu n'es pas le seul, nous avons tous confiance en lui et pourtant il est arrivé hier », dit Iris.

Ils arrêtèrent leur conversation car ils étaient arrivés devant la Grosse Dame. Ils rejoignirent rapidement les trois filles dans le dortoir des garçons et les trouvèrent regroupées autour du livre que Remus et Harry avaient été chercher.

**OoO**

Harry après être rester un certain temps avec son loup décida qu'il était temps qu'il retourne à Poudlard, il se retransforma en lion, son animagus depuis sa sixième année, et se dirigea vers Poudlard. A la lisière de la forêt, il redevient humain et rentra à Poudlard, arrivé près de la Salle commune des Gryffondor, il se souvint de la lettre de son ancêtre, il se dirigea vers un petit passage juste avant la Grosse Dame et s'y engouffra, il se retrouva dans un cul de sac avec seulement un tableau représentant un magnifique lion à la crinière de feu.

Il posa sa main sur le tableau et comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie se présenta :

«- Moi, Harry James Gryffondor Potter, désire entrer dans la Chambre que mon ancêtre a créé pour ses descendants. »

Le lion s'illumina et laissa place à une porte majestueuse. Elle était sculpté de plusieurs dessins, représentant un phoenix sur le dos du même lion que le tableau et dans le ciel volait un griffon.

Harry décida d'aller explorer la chambre plus tard car il devait aider ses amis pour la potion. Pendant le trajet Harry réfléchit à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis sa naissance. D'abord ses parents qui avaient été tués par Voldemort, et puis les dix années chez des moldus qui le haïssaient sans raison apparente, puis lors de son onzième anniversaire la découverte de son monde : Le monde de la sorcellerie. Puis ses cinq années pleines d'aventures avec ses amis : Ron et Hermione. La disparition de Sirius Black, son parrain et le seul membre de sa famille, puis la prophétie était arrivée, et avait chamboulé toute sa vie, il était devenu plus froid, plus distant, il avait suivi un long entraînement qui avait porté ses fruits. Il était vraiment puissant, un excellent duelliste, qui résistait à l'Imperium et au Doloris. Puis il avait comprit qu'il comprenait les animaux et qu'il savait leur parler, après ça il avait fait la rencontre de Wolf et de Zéphyr. Hedwige, elle, était restée près de Dumbledore, car Harry l'adorait mais elle était vieille même pour un animal magique et il avait eu peur que le voyage l'épuise. Après son entraînement il y avait eu le combat mais ça il préférait le laisser de côté, c'était encore bien trop douloureux. Et maintenant il avait la chance de pouvoir vivre sans être connu parce qu'ici, il n'était pas le survivant, d'ailleurs il ne le serait jamais plus. Il avait rencontré les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans et ses amies, ils étaient tous extraordinaires, et malgré le fait qu'il n'était arrivé que hier, ils s'entendaient déjà très bien, même s'ils ne savaient pas encore grand-chose des autres, c'était bien parti pour une amitié sans faille, et Harry était plus qu'heureux d'être là avec eux.

Ils se trouvaient dans la Salle de Bain des garçons, tous autour d'un grand chaudron, Remus et Lily préparaient la Potion étant les plus doués, James et Kira préparaient les ingrédients car ils étaient les plus patients et Sirius, Iris, Thalia et Peter leur disaient quoi faire et quand.

Harry ne les trouvant pas dans la chambre et voyant la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte les rejoignit rapidement. Quand Kira le vit, elle demanda à Thalia de prendre sa place et s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

«- Harry Turner, espèce d'imbécile. Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu allais dans la forêt interdite, nous avons tous eu peur pour toi lorsqu'on a vu que tu ne revenais pas une heure après. On s'est inquiété, et toi, tu étais dans la forêt. Et tout ce que tu as dit c'est : « Je vous avez bien dit que j'y arriverais. » Mais on avait pas douté de toi, on avait peur pour toi, tout simplement, si au moins tu avais demandé à l'un d'entre nous de t'accompagner, mais non, tu es parti tout seul, tu es partir comme ça, pour jouer les hér... » Hurla Kira, mais en prononçant la dernière phrase, elle se rendu bien compte qu'elle avait parler trop vite et qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça.

«- STOP, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de jouer les héros, j'ai déjà perdu mon parrain en voulant le faire alors tais-toi. Je ne risquais pas ma vie car je savais ce que je faisais. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne courre plus tête baissée pour faire quelques choses de dingue ou de dangereux, je connais mes faiblesses. Et… » Dit Harry.

Il était triste et cela se voyait que ce soit dans ses yeux ou dans sa voix.

«- Harry, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça, mais j'ai eu peur pour toi, et j'ai été blessée que tu partes sans demander de l'aide, j'ai cru que tu croyais qu'on était pas capable de t'accompagner. Je suis désolée Harry. »

«- Ce n'est rien, j'aurais dû vous le dire et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait. Et je suis persuadé que tu es totalement capable de m'accompagner dans la forêt interdire comme vous tous d'ailleurs. Et si on finissait cette potion », proposa Harry.

«- Mais bien sur, tu n'es tout de même pas allé dans le forêt pour rien », dit Remus.

Ils passèrent tout le reste de la journée à préparer leur blague. Lily et Remus finissaient la potion avec James et Thalia pendant que Iris, Sirius, Harry, Kira et Peter s'occupaient de savoir comment ils allaient faire pour réussir à mettre la potion dans les aliments du dîner et être sûrs que tous les élèves et professeurs soient pris dans la blague. Ils décidèrent qu'ils allaient incorporer la potion dans les déserts, Remus et Kira furent chargé d'aller les chercher aux cuisines. Ils revinrent vingt minutes plus tard avec autant de chocolat qu'il fallait pour les élèves et les professeurs. Lily vint les voir à ce moment là.

« La potion est presque finie mais il faut la laisser reposer douze heures. Elle sera prête pour midi demain comme prévu. »

« Bien, nous avons prévu de la mettre dans les déserts, tous les élèves et les profs en mangent. »

« C'est une bonne idée, Sirius. »


	6. Chapitre 6: Effets de réussite

Harry Potter et le combat du passé.

* * *

**Personnages**

**Harry Turner: **Gryffondor, 7ème année, 18 ans. Attrapeur. Parents: James et Lily Potter.

**James Potter: **Gryffondor, 7ème année, 17 ans. Poursuiveur. Parents Sorciers.

**Sirius Black: **Gryffondor, 7ème année, 17 ans. Batteur. Parents Mangemorts

**Remus Lupin: **Gryffondor, 7ème année, 17 ans. Batteur. Lycanthrope. Père Sorcier, Mère Moldue

**Peter Pettigrow: **Gryffondor, 7ème année, 17 ans.

**Lily Evans: **Gryffondor, 7ème année, 17 ans. Préfète-en-chef. Parents Moldus

**Iris Domning: **Gryffondor, 7ème année, 17 ans. Parents sorciers

**Kira Smith: **Gryffondor, 7ème année, 17 ans. Parents Inconnus

**Thalia White: **Gryffondor, 7ème année, 17 ans. Vie seule

* * *

**Auteur :** Lyana

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le combat du passé!

**Résumé :** Harry décide de partir après sa septième année, la bataile finale a eu lieu mais peu sont les survivants. Albus crée un monde parallèle où Harry Potter n'existera pas. Harry fait la connaissance des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans et ses amies.

**Remarque de l'auteur :** Merci à ma correctrice Fitz of Amber! Bonne lectures et laissez moi beaucoup de reviews, please, please ( a genou avec un regard de chien battu)!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :** Effets de réussite

* * *

Remus et Harry s'occupèrent de la potion le lendemain matin, puis ils rejoignirent les filles qui les attendaient pour le petit déjeuner. La potion pouvait bien rester quelques heures sans surveillance. Leur premier cours de la journée fut Botanique, le professeur Chourave était vraiment très gentille avec eux, le cours était en commun avec les Poufsouffle. Le cours se passa bien, par contre le cours d'après fut bien moins joyeux, ils avaient une heure de divination, et d'après ses amis, le professeur Rouzik était comme Trelawney. Il prédisait la mort de James depuis sa troisième année, mais Harry était tout de même soulagé car il n'était pas le Survivant ici, donc aucune prédiction enfin il l'espérait.

Les filles allèrent au cours de Runes alors que les cinq garçons se dirigèrent vers la tour de Divination où s'enfermait le professeur Rouzik à double tour, ils firent exprès d'arriver quelques minutes en retard comme c'était la devise des Maraudeurs. Le professeur les interpella dès qu'il les vit.

«- Mon troisième œil m'avait prévenu de votre petit retard. »

«- Votre troisième œil bien sûr, ce ne serait pas plutôt votre habitude, ils arrivent en retard à tout vos cours », rétorqua Harry.

«- Allez vous asseoir messieurs », fit le professeur sous l'hilarité des élèves.

«- Votre troisième œil ne voit pas de risque à cela je suppose », dit Harry, sarcastique.

Tous les élèves étaient morts de rire et Harry alla s'asseoir près des Maraudeurs qui le félicitèrent.

«- Bravo Harry ! Cela fait longtemps que je voulais lui clouer le bec ainsi. »

«- Merci Sirius, mais j'ai eu l'habitude, mon ancienne professeur prédisait ma mort à chaque cours, au bout d'un moment on comprend comment faire », dit Harry.

«- En tout cas tu m'as épaté ! » Dit James.

La fin du cours se passa calmement. Le professeur évitait de s'approchait de leur table et donc il ne faisait plus de prédiction sur James. D'ailleurs James le remercia chaleureusement à la fin. Le cours suivant fut Enchantements avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Il commença le cours :

«- Bien, comme vous le savez cette année est pour vous la dernière. Et je vais vous enseigner les illusions. Quelqu'un pourrait il me dire en quoi cela consiste ? »

Harry et Lily levèrent leur main.

«- Mr Turner. »

«- Les illusions nous permette de créer n'importe quels objets mais ce ne sont pas de réels objets. Plus vous êtes puissants, plus il vous est facile de créer des illusions à long terme. »

«- Très bien Mr Turner. Vous savez tous faire de petites illusions, faire apparaître un papillon ou une fleur, n'est ce pas ? »

Tous les élèves hochèrent la tête.

«- Bien, vous me rassurez. Mais savez-vous faire ça. »

Les élèves ne se trouvaient plus dans la salle de classe mais dans une belle prairie sous le soleil, avec de magnifiques licornes, les filles poussèrent des cris de joie et les garçons étaient ébahis. Mais lorsqu'une fille voulue toucher une licorne l'illusion disparue et les élèves se retrouvèrent dans leur classe.

«- Voilà se que je veux que vous sachiez faire pour la fin de l'année. Votre devoir consistera en trois pages de parchemins sur les illusions pour notre prochain cours. Vous pouvez y aller », dit le professeur.

Les Maraudeurs, Harry et les filles foncèrent jusqu'à leur dortoir et Harry et James furent chargés d'aller les installer dans les cuisines pendant que Lily et Thalia distrayaient les elfes de maison. Remus, Kira, Sirius, Iris et Peter, eux étaient dans la grande Salle et les attendaient en discutant tranquillement de Harry et de leur nouvelle amitié.

«- Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre ? » Demanda Iris.

«- Quoi ? »

«- Cela fait sept ans qu'on suit les mêmes cours et pourtant avant cette année nous ne nous connaissions même pas. » Dit Kira qui avait compris ce que voulez dire Iris.

«- Oui, tu as raison, c'est bizarre. Mais je trouve ça plutôt bien », dit Sirius.

«- Je n'ai pas dis le contraire, mais c'est surprenant », dit Iris.

«- Moi, je trouve que le plus surprenant c'est Harry », dit Remus. « Nous lui faisons déjà tous confiance et pourtant nous le connaissons pas. »

«- Comme tu ne nous connais pas. Mais tu as raison on lui fait confiance, mais à vous aussi », dit Kira.

«- Moi personnellement, je suis bien content qu'on soit devenu aussi rapidement amis. On avait bien besoin de présence féminine parmi nous », dit Sirius.

«- D'accord avec toi. Et puis le groupe est plutôt bien ainsi », dit Remus.

«- On est tous très doué pour les blagues. »

«- Je plains les Serpentards », dit Sirius avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

«- Avec se sourire là, tu nous ferais peur à tous », fit Iris hilare, comme les trois autres.

«- Voilà le reste de la troupe », informa Kira.

En effet Harry, Thalia, James et Lily arrivaient le sourire aux lèvres.

«- A vous voir, on dirait que tout s'est bien passé ? » Demanda Sirius, curieux de voir les résultats de leur blague.

«- A merveille, grâce aux filles nous n'avons eu aucun problème avec les elfes de maison », expliqua James.

«- Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre les déserts. N'oubliez pas d'en prendre vous aussi », prévint Lily avec un grand sourire.

Ils étaient tous extrêmement fiers d'avoir réussi, c'était la première fois qu'ils s'attaquaient à la Grande Salle toute entière. Ils avaient hâte de voir les résultats, ils espéraient qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème avec les professeurs.

«- James, il ne faudra pas oublier d'informer Alex de notre blague », rappela Sirius.

«- Je l'avais presque oublié tiens, merci de me le rappeler, pour une fois », dit James en se moquant de Sirius.

«- Qui est Alex ? » Demandèrent Harry et Kira, ils se regardèrent et rirent.

«- Alex est celui qui récapitule toutes nos blagues depuis notre deuxième année, il est le seul après vous qui sache que nous sommes les Maraudeurs », expliqua Remus aux filles et à Harry.

«- Ah, comme Léa », dit Lily aux filles.

«- Désolé, mais qui est Léa ? » Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait rien.

«- Léa est celle qui récapitule nos blagues depuis notre deuxième année. Comme Alex pour les maraudeurs mais elle s'occupe de nous, d'ailleurs c'est son frère », expliqua Thalia.

«- Attendez, si je comprends bien, vous quatre », dit Harry en montrant les garçons. « Alex sait que vous êtes les Maraudeurs depuis votre seconde année. Et vous », continua-t-il en désignant les filles, « Léa sait que vous êtes des blagueuses et elle est la sœur d'Alex. »

«- Tu as tout compris, on va te les présentez », dirent Sirius et Iris.

Iris alla chercher une belle jeune fille, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Elle n'était pas trop grande mais il se dégager d'elle une grâce indescriptible. Sirius, lui, était parti vers le début de la table et parler à un groupe de garçon. Il revint accompagner d'un garçon, il avait des cheveux tout aussi blond que sa sœur et avait les mêmes yeux bleu rieur, il avait une bonne tête de moins que Sirius.

«- Alex, je te présente Harry Turner, notre nouveau colocataire de dortoir, et ses quatre charmantes demoiselles sont Iris Domning à coté de ta chère sœur, toujours aussi belle d'ailleurs, en face de Remus se trouve notre ténébreuse Thalia White, à coté d'elle l'époustouflante Lily Evans, et enfin et pas la moindre notre adorable Kira Smith, n'est ce pas Harry », présenta Sirius à Alex. « Et tout le monde, voici Alex Campbell, notre plus fidèle ami. »

«- Tu as enfin fini, il était temps », dit Iris. « A moi de vous présenter notre formidable Léa Campbell. »

«- S'il te plait Iris, contentes toi des noms et prénoms, pas plus, le désert va bientôt arriver », supplia Lily qui avait peur qu'elle les présente comme Sirius.

«- Tu croyais tout de même pas, que j'allais recopier sa manière de faire ? » Demanda Iris, outrée.

«- Non Iris, nous avions peur que tu décides de le surpasser », expliqua Kira. « Ne t'inquiète pas. »

«- J'espère bien, vous savez bien que je déteste imiter les œuvres des autres », dit Iris un peu rassurée.

«- Nous le savons mais s'il te plait, les déserts arrivent », pressa Thalia.

«- D'accord, je me dépêche. Je ne voudrais pas les rater », dit-elle avec un grand sourire

«- Qu'est ce que vous avez avec les déserts ? » Demandèrent Léa et Alex d'une même voix.

«- On vous expliquera, ne vous inquiétez pas ? Si Iris aurait l'honneur de se dépêcher », dit James.

«- C'est bon, Léa je te présente Harry Turner, en face tu connais Kira, à coté d'elle Remus Lupin, à coté de lui James Potter, en face tu connais aussi Lily à coté Sirius Black et à coté encore Peter Pettigrow. Voilà vous êtes content j'ai fini. »

«- Tout pile, voilà les déserts. »

Ils regardèrent la table des professeurs et remarqua que Dumbledore les regardait avec amusement, comme s'il savait qu'ils avaient fait une blague. Tous les élèves mangèrent leur chocolat, Harry fut le premier qui se servit.

«- N'oubliez pas, nous aussi », dit-il avant de l'avaler. « Ils sont délicieux. »

Tout se passa en un éclair après que le reste des Gryffondor aient mangé leur chocolat, la salle se retrouva avec des êtres mystiques à la place des étudiants, il y avait de tout, des sirènes, des elfes de forêt, des centaures, des fées, et encore plein d'autres. Albus se leva, il n'avait pas vraiment changé, il avait toujours sa longue barbe blanche, mais sa tenu était différente, il était habillé d'une robe de sorcier mauve avec des étoiles argentées, son chapeau avait les mêmes dessins, il tenait aussi un sceptre, avec une émeraude au bout, il était Merlin l'enchanteur. Il réclama le silence.

«- Je vois que tout les élèves sont touchés par cette blague, et je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Les cours sont annulés car je crains fort que mesdemoiselles les sirènes aient du mal à se déplacer en cours, je ne connais malheureusement pas la durée de ce sort, mais si l'un d'entre vous pourrait m'aider… »

«- Mr le directeur, je connais ce sort, les durées sont diverses, mais avec l'aide d'un poil de loup, les effets peuvent duré plus de quatre heures, bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un avis », dit Harry en se levant et en souriant à Dumbledore

«- Merci de votre aide, Mr Turner. »

Iris était maintenant une magnifique fée, elle avait de long cheveux bleu et elle avait des tatouages tout le long du corps, son seul problème c'est qu'elle n'était pas vraiment couverte, elle n'avait qu'un bout de tissu bleu pour cacher sa poitrine et un mini short bleu lui aussi, elle avait également de magnifiques ailes bleues transparentes. Kira et Lily étaient des sirènes, Kira avait de longs cheveux mauves comme ses yeux et les écailles de sa queue de sirène étaient un dégradé de mauve pâle, elle portait qu'un bandeau mauve sur la poitrine, mais elle était tout de même plus couverte qu'Iris. Lily avait elle aussi les cheveux mauve mais plus foncé que Kira, ses écailles était vert foncé sur le haut mais s'éclaircissaient vers le bas. Deux étoiles de mer recouvraient ses attributs féminins, et elle avait aussi deux oreilles de poisson. Thalia était une vampire, et cela lui allait très bien, elle était aussi blanche qu'une morte, avait de très longs cheveux noirs, et avait deux longues canines blanches. Elle était habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds, elle avait une jupe mi cuisse, et un top serrant dos nu, elle portait au dessus un manteau en cuir noir très long.

Harry était un démon, il était habillé normalement, jean bleu avec une veste de la même couleur, mais le plus étonnant était les deux ailes noires, semblable aux plumes de corbeau. Ses cheveux habituellement bruns courts avaient un peu poussés et étaient maintenant argentés avec des reflets bleutés.

James était un guerrier, ses cheveux étaient blancs et bleu, il avait plusieurs cicatrices au visage et sur ses bras. Il portait un pantalon brun troué à de nombreux endroits et une cape bordeaux, dans son dos il y avait un sabre qu'il pouvait dégager avec grande facilité. Sirius était lui aussi un guerrier, il avait des cheveux bleus, et il était habillé d'une tunique bleue, elle aussi, la tunique avait plusieurs accessoires d'or, et Sirius avait une épée et une cape. Remus avait les cheveux lui arrivant à la nuque, qui recouvraient ses yeux, lui donnant encore plus de mystère. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon blanc ainsi que du veste de la même couleur. Il était un meneur de loup, d'ailleurs un loup était assis à ses pieds. Peter était un nain, habillé chaudement et portait une hache.

«- Je crois que notre blague est une réussite », dit James heureux que tout ait fonctionné comme prévu.

«- En effet, tout était parfait », dit Iris. « Sauf que j'aurais préféré être un peu plus couverte. »

«- Mais voyons, tu es magnifique comme ça », dit Sirius en la regardant mais lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit, il rougit et balbutia : « Regarde tout les garçons te regardent. »

Et il avait raison pour une fois, la grande majorité des garçons regardaient dans leur direction. En effet avec deux sirènes à peine couvertes et une fée dans le même état. Ainsi que Léa, qui était déguisée bizarrement, elle avait de très longs cheveux blonds qui étaient coiffés en deux queue de chaque coté de sa tête, elle portait un mini short en jeans bleu foncé, et un très petit T-shirt mauve. Elle avait un sceptre en or avec une étoile rose au sommet. Il y avait de quoi regarder, surtout que les quatre filles en question étaient magnifiques même habillées.

«- Il ne regarde pas que moi Sirius, regarde Lily et Kira, elles ne sont pas beaucoup mieux que moi », dit Iris après avoir vérifié les dires de Sirius.

«- Ne regarde tout de même pas de trop », dit Harry, jaloux à Sirius quand il vit que celui-ci regardait de très près Kira.

«- Oh, serais-tu jaloux Harry ? » Murmura Thalia, qui était juste à coté de lui, pour ne pas se faire entendre par les autres.

«- NON ! » Cria Harry. « Enfin je veux dire non, je ne suis pas jaloux, pourquoi le serais-je ? » Reprit Harry plus bas.

«- Peut être es-tu jaloux car Kira est une magnifique jeune fille. »

«- Non, enfin si elle est magnifique, enfin s'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais… » S'emmêla Harry.

«- Laisse Harry, j'ai compris, mais avoue que tu l'aime… » Commença Thalia, toujours pour que seul Harry l'entende.

«- Non je ne l'aime pas », se défendit Harry. « C'est juste une amie, une bonne amie. »

«- … bien. Tu m'aurais laissé finir », dit Thalia.

«- Qu'est ce que vous racontez tout les deux ? » Demanda Remus.

«- Rien, nous nous demandions simplement comment Kira et Lily vont bien pouvoir monter dans notre Salle Commune avec leurs queues de poisson ? » Mentit Harry.

«- Très bon mensonge, tu es doué pour ça ! » Lui murmura Thalia avant de reprendre la conversation.

«- Peut être », répéta pensivement Harry.

Alex, qui était un ange, tout de blanc vêtu et avec de magnifiques ailes blanches, vient s'installer à coté de James pour qui lui explique leur blague. Léa, elle s'assit entre son frère et Iris et lui demanda la même chose.

Harry pendant que tous parlaient de la blague, décida de regarder les autres élèves. Il regarda d'abord à la table des Serpentard, Malfoy était un centaure, il était simplement torse nu, et le reste de son corps était un cheval. Le reste de la table des Serpentard n'étaient pas intéressante, a part peut être une belle jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année, qui était à l'écart des Serpentard, elle était une oréade, c'est une catégorie de nymphe, c'est des guerrières et elles aiment le danger, cette fille avait de longs cheveux bruns, elle portait un top serrant blanc et une petite jupe noire, grâce à une ceinture, elle attachait des petites dagues, et elle possédait une très belle épée à double tranchant, les Serpentard restaient loin d'elle, peut être car elle pouvait être très dangereuse avec ses armes. Harry ne savait pas qui elle était et cela l'intriguait de ne pas la voir entourée d'apprentis mangemorts.

«- Qui regardes-tu comment cela ? » Demanda Kira qui était en face de lui.

« Une Serpentard, l'oréade », répondit Harry. « Elle n'est pas avec les autres, c'est étonnant. »

« Peut être n'est elle pas une mangemorte », dit Kira.

Kira regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que Sirius, Remus et James n'étaient plus à la table des Gryffondor.

Remus était à la table des Poufsouffle et parlait à une jolie fille, elle avait de longs cheveux gris et argenté, des yeux noirs, elle était chinoise et ses habits représentaient d'ailleurs une prêtresse chinoise, elle avait un top dans les tons rose qui arrivait en dessous de la poitrine et dont les manches étaient longues et très larges. Elle portait une jupe fendu sur le devant jusqu'à mi cuisse et qui s'attachait à ses pieds pour ne pas qu'elle s'ouvre de trop, en dessous elle portait un short. Elle avait un an en moins que Remus et s'entendait très bien avec lui.

Sirius, lui, était à la table des Serdaigle et parlait à un garçon, les cheveux bruns ainsi que ses yeux, vêtu d'un pantalon rouge, d'un T-shirt noir et d'une veste rouge au dessus, il avait des gants noires et était en train de jouer avec une belle épée. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de séduire les filles de Serdaigle.

James était au bout de la table des Gryffondor, en compagnie d'une belle jeune fille de son âge. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, mais cela était nécessaire pour son déguisement, elle était habillé comme une déesse égyptienne, elle portait un petit top une manche rouge, et une jupe longue de la même couleur, sur sa tête elle avait un diadème rouge et or, et avait deux ailes orangés. Elle s'appelait Diane Kelsey et partageait leur dortoir, elle aimait beaucoup les blagues de Maraudeurs et aimait bien James, d'ailleurs celui-ci avait l'air de le savoir.

Kira regarda à la table des Poufsouffle et remarqua un garçon qui regardait dans sa direction, il se leva et s'approcha, entre temps le directeur avait dit que comme les cours étaient annulés, ils pouvaient regagner leurs salles communes et passer leurs après midi comme bon leur semblait.

«- Excuse-moi, je vois que tu ne sauras pas te rendre à ta salle commune, et je me suis dit, que peut être tu voudrais que je t'aide ? » Demanda le garçon de Poufsouffle.

Il avait de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns, il était moyennement grand. D'après ce que Kira savait, il était le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle et il jouait au poste d'attrapeur.

«- Si tu le propose aussi gentiment comment refuser », répondit Kira, il lui plaisait bien et avait l'air gentil.

«- Je m'appelle Matt Déron. »

«- Moi c'est Kira Smith, et pour ta proposition c'est d'accord », dit elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et parti en direction de sa Salle Commune.

Harry les regarda partir sans rien dire, mais on voyait bien que cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il parti lui aussi sans un mot pour ses amis, Sirius et Iris le suivirent pendant que Remus était avec la fille de Poufsouffle, James prit Lily dans ses bras et l'emmena à la tour des Gryffondor avec Peter et Thalia.


	7. Chapitre 7: La nouvelle maison

Harry Potter et le combat du passé.**

* * *

**

Auteur : Lyana

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le combat du passé!

**Résumé :** Harry décide de partir après sa septième année, la bataile finale a eu lieu mais peu sont les survivants. Albus crée un monde parallèle où Harry Potter n'existera pas. Harry fait la connaissance des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans et ses amies.

**Remarque de l'auteur: **Merci pour toutes les reviews et surtout à ma correctrice que j'adore!**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :** La nouvelle maison

**

* * *

**

Quelques semaines passèrent, nous étions maintenant à la moitié du mois de Septembre. La vie à Poudlard continuait son court, les Maraudeurs, Harry et les filles continuaient leurs blagues, ils étaient d'excellent amis maintenant, même s'ils e se connaissaient pas encore vraiment bien. Ils connaissaient les grandes lignes. Un soir, lorsqu'ils étaient tous ressemblés dans le dortoir des garçons, comme à leur habitude, ils avaient tous raconté leur vie avant d'entrer à Poudlard et pendant les six années qu'ils y avaient passées.

_**Flash Back**_

Ils étaient tous en train de discuter de chose et d'autre lorsque Harry prit la parole.

«- Cela fait plus ou moins deux semaines qu'on se connaît mais pourtant je ne connais encore rien de vous. »

«- Tu as raison, nous ne connaissons rien de toi », dit James.

«- Alors on te laisse l'honneur de commencer », fit Iris avec un grand sourire.

«- Bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix », dit Harry, dépité.

«- En effet », répondit Kira en rigolant devant la tête que faisait Harry.

«- Et bien, mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais un an, je ne les ai jamais connus, j'ai vécu pendant dix ans de ma vie chez des moldus qui détestaient tout ce qui touchait à la magie, donc ils me détestaient. J'ai appris lors de mes onze ans que j'étais un sorcier et que mes parents avaient été tués par un mage noir qui voulait ma peau. Mon oncle et ma tante, la sœur de ma mère, m'avaient toujours raconté que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. J'ai étudié dans une petit école sorcière, là j'ai découvert qui étaient mes parents et qu'est-ce qu'y avait causé leurs morts. J'ai été pendant sept ans la cible d'un mage noir psychopathe. Et je suis parti pendant les vacances car il avait réussi à détruire ma vie. J'ai décidé de devenir Auror mais j'ai appris qu'il fallait plus de base en duel que j'en avais. J'ai aussi appris que Poudlard était une très bonne école et qu'elle serait sûrement l'une des seules à m'accepter. Donc me voilà. Je crois que c'est tout », raconta Harry sans regarder personne.

«- Tu as vécu pas mal de chose », fit Sirius triste pour son ami.

«- Je suis désolé pour tes parents », dirent Lily et James.

«- Ce n'est rien, tout ça c'est du passé. Je mis fais », dit tristement Harry. « Alors à vous. »

«- Oui, c'est vrai. Alors qui continue ? » Demanda Iris avec sa gaieté naturelle.

Tous se regardèrent et puis la regardèrent avec un sourire malicieux.

«- C'est bon, j'ai compris. A mon tour », dit Iris. « Mais je vous préviens il n'y a rien de passionnant. »

«- On t'écoute », dit Sirius.

«- Alors je suis née la 4 septembre 1959, dans un village sorcier. Ma famille a toujours été sorcière. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que nous nous croyons supérieur aux autres au contraire, nous avons beaucoup d'amis moldus. Je sais que je suis une sorcière depuis que je sais comprendre mes parents. Mes parents travaillent au ministère ainsi que mon frère, Ethan. Voilà tout », raconta Iris. « A qui le tour ? »

«- J'y vais », dit Sirius. « Plus vite s'est dit, mieux c'est. »

«- Tu es sûr ? » Demanda James.

«- Oui, je me vois pas pourquoi les autres le prendraient mal, vous l'avez pas fait vous », dit Sirius plus ou moins confiant.

«- Alors, on t'écoute. »

«- Mes parents sont des mangemorts, ils ont toujours voulu que j'en sois un, mais depuis mes dix ans, j'ai compris que jamais je ne serais comme eux, voilà pourquoi je suis à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard. Mes parents ont été très déçus quand ils l'ont appris et ils voulaient que j'espionne pour eux, j'ai refusé et chaque été ils m'enfermaient sans que j'aie une chance de m'échapper. Ils ne pouvaient pas m'empêcher d'aller un Poudlard car Dumbledore connaissait leurs idéaux. Lors de ma 5ème je me suis enfuit chez les Potter, où je vis depuis lors. Je ne les aie plus jamais vus », raconta Sirius.

Il avait peur que les filles et Harry le rejettent car il était le fils de Mangemorts alors il ne regardait personne et fixait obstinément ses chaussures.

«- C'est pour ça, que tu avais peur de nous raconter ton enfance », dit Harry.

«- Oui », avoua Sirius.

«- Tu n'aurais pas du voir peur, nous ne sommes pas amis avec toi pour tes parents mais pour ce que tu es toi, et je suis très fier de toi, tu oses dire tes idéaux haut et fort alors que tu sais que tes parents te tueraient pour ça. Tu as ta place à Gryffondor et celui qu'il pense le contraire, n'a pas ça place à Gryffondor », dit Harry en regardant Sirius dans les yeux et en lui souriant.

«- Merci Harry, j'avais peur de vos réactions », dit Sirius.

«- Tu n'aurais pas dû, nous sommes tes amis, et nous le resterons », dit Thalia.

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

«- Bien, si la séance émotion est fini, nous allons pouvoir écouter quelqu'un d'autre », fit Sirius en rigolant.

«- Lily, à toi l'honneur », dit James

«- J'ai pas trop le choix. Mes parents sont des moldus et ils ne connaissent rien à la magie. J'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière et que le monde sorcier existait lorsque j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard. Ma sœur me déteste pour ce que je suis. C'est une des raisons de ma passion pour les études. Je veux prouver à mes parents et à ma sœur que la magie peut servir », raconta Lily. « A toi, James. »

«- Merci ma chère Lily », dit James avec un sourire hypocrite. « Ma famille est une famille sorcière depuis des générations, comme celles d'Iris, et comme elle, ne déteste pas les moldus. Mon père était un brillant Auror, mais il est mort il y a deux ans. Ma mère, Elizabeth, est une excellente médicomage. Nous considérons Sirius comme un membre de la famille. Je rentre à chaque vacance chez moi, avec Sirius, et parfois Remus et Peter, d'ailleurs il est où ? » Demanda James, en se rendant compte que Peter n'était pas avec eux.

«- Je n'en est aucune idée, sûrement aux cuisines comme d'hab », dit Sirius.

«- Oui, sûrement. Voilà à qui le tour ? » Demanda James.

«- Eh bien, Thalia, tu voudrais nous faire l'honneur, s'il te plait », demanda Remus.

«- Oui, bien sûr », dit-elle confiante en regardant Iris, Lily et Kira. « Je suis née le 17 décembre 1959, dans un petit village moldu au nord de l'Angleterre. J'y ai vécu toute ma vie, avec mes parents et ma petite sœur, Amy. Jusqu'au jour où nous avons été attaqués, ma sœur n'avait que cinq ans et moi j'avais 14 ans. Ils ont massacré mon village en entier, j'ai retrouvé mes parents dans le salon et ma sœur à l'étage, elle s'était réfugiée dans ma chambre mais je n'y étais pas. J'étais partie faire un tour dans les alentours, je n'ai rien pu faire. Depuis lors je vis seule dans un appartement à Londres, où les filles viennent me rendre visite de temps en temps », raconta Thalia, d'une voix froide et sans émotion.

«- Nous sommes désolé de t'avoir fait revivre ça », dirent les garçons.

«- Ce n'est rien, ma philosophie c'est de ne jamais vivre dans le passé. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher leurs morts. »

«- Remus, à toi l'honneur, et on finira en beauté avec Kira », dit Harry.

«- Mon père est un sorcier et ma mère une moldue. Quand mon père lui a annoncé qui il était et ce que je pourrais être, elle est partie en nous traitant de monstre. Depuis lors je vis avec mon père dans un petit village, où je rentre lors des grandes vacances ou quand je ne vais pas chez James. Ma grand-mère est mourante alors je vais la voir une fois par mois. Je n'ai plus vu ma mère depuis que j'ai 5 ans », raconta Remus en souriant à James et Sirius.

« Je crois que c'est à moi. J'ai été retrouvée devant un orphelinat quand j'avais à peine quelques mois. Je ne connais pas mon nom de famille, tout ce que j'ai de ma famille c'est un bracelet qui était près de moi avec gravé mon prénom : Kira. L'orphelinat m'a donné un nom d'emprunt ; Smith. Je ne me suis jamais fait d'ami là bas et j'ai sauté de joie lorsque j'ai été accepté à Poudlard. Et me voici. »

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Harry avait demandé aux Maraudeurs et aux filles de le rejoindre près du tableau de la Grosse Dame. Il avait été très mystérieux quand à la raison mais ils avaient tous répondu présent. Ils le retrouvèrent devant un tableau représentant un lion avec une crinière en bataille. Ils n'avaient jamais fait attention à ce tableau, pourtant Harry avait l'air d'y attacher beaucoup plus d'importance. Il regardait le tableau et murmura quelques mots qu'ils n'entendirent pas et le tableau se transforma en une magnifique porte, elle était sculpté de plusieurs dessins, représentant un phoenix sur le dos du même lion que le tableau et dans le ciel volait un griffon.

«- Que faisons-nous ici ? » Demanda Iris curieuse.

«- J'ai une surprise pour vous, je n'y suis jamais allé, donc je le découvrirais en même temps que vous », expliqua Harry, excité de découvrir enfin la pièce. « Venez ! »

Harry entra le premier, il ouvrit la porte et découvrit un magnifique salon dans le style ancien. Les fauteuils étaient disposés en cercle accueillant au moins six invités, placés à différents endroits dans la pièce. Les couleurs qui ressortaient le plus étaient le rouge et le bordeaux. Il y avait des tableaux le long des murs représentant les fondateurs et autres directeurs de Poudlard ainsi que quelques paysage. Les armoires étaient en chêne et contenaient toutes sortes d'objets.

A droite, il y avait deux portes. Ils ouvrirent la première, derrière la porte se trouvait une salle de musculation avec équipement moldu et sorcier, dans cette salle il y avait une autre porte qui donnait directement sur la salle d'à coté qui était une salle de sport avec le reste de l'équipements.

A gauche du salon se trouvaient trois portes. La première était une salle d'entraînement assez spacieuse où on pouvait facilement faire des Duels et autres combats sorciers et moldus, les tons étaient assez doux et clairs. La deuxième porte, donnait sur une magnifique chambre, mais ils ne s'aventurèrent pas plus.

La troisième pièce était un magnifique bureau décoré comme la chambre. Ils revinrent dans le salon et ouvrirent la dernière porte, elle se trouvait en face de l'entrée et était double. Ils restèrent muets d'admiration devant la splendeur des lieux.

Au centre, il y avait une table pour plus de vingt personnes en bois de chêne très richement sculptée. En face se dressait une cheminée en marbre avec des décorations dessus. Il y avait comme dans le salon des dizaines de tableaux.

Trois portes se trouvaient dans cette pièce. A droite, la plus proche de l'entrée se trouvait les cuisines où une dizaine d'elfes de maison étaient en train de travailler.

La deuxième porte donnait sur une salle moldu avec PlayStation, télévision, Hi-fi, Home Cinéma, DVD et toutes les installations moldus sur le marché ou pas encore. Dans cette salle se trouvait une autre porte qui donnait sur une gigantesque piscine avec un sauna et jacuzzi. La dernière porte était la bibliothèque, deux tables étaient disposées au milieu de la pièce et des milliers de livres étaient rangés sur des étagères qui recouvraient tout les murs de la pièce et qui va jusqu'au plafond.

Du milieu du mur gauche de la salle à manger à la cheminée, il y avait une grande baie vitrée qui donne sur un magnifique jardin.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon et ils s'aperçurent qu'il y avait un escalier dans le coin à coté de l'entrée. Harry monta le premier et fut vite suivit par le reste de la petite troupe. L'escalier donnait sur un long couloir avec sept portes de chaque coté, il y avait aussi une porte en plus de coté gauche juste à coté de l'escalier. En face de l'escalier il y avait une autre porte donnant sur un autre salon, la réplique exacte de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Dans ce salon il y avait deux portes de chaque coté, donnant sur quatre salles de bain aussi spacieuse que celle des préfets. Ils retournèrent dans le couloir et remarquèrent que les différentes portes étaient toutes des chambres meublées avec le nécessaire : Un lit, une armoire, une étagère et des fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc de Poudlard. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Kira, Iris et Thalia choisirent leur chambre avec l'accord de Harry qui était le propriétaire des lieux vu que c'était lui qui l'avait découvert. Harry, lui dormirait dans la chambre du dessous et avait le bureau à lui. La répartition des chambres ne fut pas facile, mais il faut dire que les garçons étaient du coté droit et les filles du coté gauche. James prit la première chambre, Sirius la deuxième et Remus la troisième. Kira prit celle à coté de l'escalier, Lily la première à gauche, Iris la deuxième et Thalia la troisième. Ils laissèrent les autres chambres vides.

Ils redescendirent en bas et Harry alla voir sa chambre pendant que les autres s'étaient assis dans le salon. La chambre était assez grande, elle contenait un double lit à baldaquin comme ceux du dortoir mais en deux fois plus grand et plus richement sculpté. Une immense fenêtre prenait le mur entier en face de la porte. Il y avait deux perchoirs, sur l'un d'eux dormait tranquillement un faucon, qui n'était autre que Zéphyr, son faucon. Dans la chambre, il y avait aussi deux portes, l'une donnait sur la salle d'entraînement et l'autre sur un magnifique bureau appartenant à Godric Gryffondor, lui-même. Il y avait une cheminée telle que dans la Salle à manger en face d'un immense bureau. Au centre, un tapis représentant un lion, un phoenix et un griffon. A coté du bureau se trouvait un autre perchoir où reposait un magnifique phoenix semblable à Fumsek. Harry s'approcha de lui, et lui caressa doucement, l'oiseau se réveilla et chanta d'une voix magnifique. Il se percha sur l'épaule de Harry. Il lui parla et comme il n'avait pas de nom, Harry l'appela Phobos. Il retourna dans le salon avec Phobos sur ses épaules.

«- Alors comment trouvez vous la maison ? » demanda-t-il.

«- Elle est magnifique, mais comment l'as-tu trouvé ? » Demanda Sirius.

«- C'est vrai, nous sommes à Poudlard depuis notre première année et bien que nous ayons déjà trouvés plusieurs passages secrets, jamais nous n'avons trouvé pareille salle », dit Iris, excitée par la découverte de Harry.

«- C'est simple, je ne suis pas tombé dessus par hasard, un membre de ma famille a été à Poudlard pendant ses études et il a fait une sorte de carte qui s'est transmise de génération en génération même si leurs enfants n'allaient pas à Poudlard, avant mon départ j'ai trouvé cette carte et je me suis rappelé de se passage hier soir », inventa Harry.

«- Tu crois qu'on peut vivre ici, je veux dire, nous sommes toujours dans notre dortoir et le filles ; vous n'avez pas le droit d'y aller. Si nous habitions ici, nous pourrions faire nos blagues en étant sûr de ne pas nous faire entendre, ce sera notre refuge », demanda James.

«- Si Harry veux bien de nous ici », dit Lily en regardant le principal concerné.

«- Mais bien sûr, si je vous ai montré cette pièce c'est pour que vous puissiez y habiter avec moi », dit Harry en leur souriant.

«- Alors, allons chercher nos affaires », dit Kira.

«- Allez y, moi je vais essayer de retrouver Wolf, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'ai plus revenu. Ca commence à m'inquiéter. »

«- Tu sais ce que j'en pense Harry », dit Thalia.

«- Oui, mais il a son entière liberté, il ne vient me dire bonjour que de temps en temps. »

«- Je viens avec toi, la dernière fois, tu m'as fait une peur bleue », dit Kira en se souvenant du premier jour ou ils s'étaient rencontrés.

«- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais c'est pas nécessaire », dit Harry.

«- Je viens avec toi à point c'est tout », fit Kira d'une voix qu'il ne fallait mieux pas contredire.

«- D'accord, mais je ne crois pas que Matt appréciera de te savoir avec moi », dit Harry d'une voix froide.

En effet depuis que Matt avait raccompagné Kira à la tour quand elle était une sirène, ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois, et beaucoup de monde les avait vus main dans la main, mais Kira ne leur avait jamais rien dit sur leur relation. Harry n'avait pas du tout apprécié leur relation et avait d'ailleurs détruit une classe non utilisée, après les avoir vus discutant tranquillement. Matt était venu parler à Harry et lui avait dit de ne plus s'approcher de trop près de Kira car elle était à lui. Harry ne l'avait dit à personne mais il savait que Matt Déron n'aimait pas Kira mais pas contre il appréciait énormément la côte de popularité qu'il avait depuis qui lui parlait. Il profitait d'elle et elle ne voyait absolument pas.

«- Matt n'appréciera pas ou c'est toi qui ne veux pas que je t'approche ? » Demanda Kira en colère.

«- Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'approcher de toute façon ? Déron ne te suffit pas ? » Cria Harry aussi en colère que Kira.

«- Tu as raison, pourquoi voudrais-je t'approcher, je suis beaucoup mieux avec Matt ! » Cria Kira en partant. « Au revoir. »

«- Ouais, c'est ça. Bye ! » Cria Harry à la porte qu'elle venait de claquer. « QUOI ? » Cracha-t-il à ses amis qui le regardaient bouche bée.

«- Harry, calme toi, elle voulait juste t'accompagner », essaya Lily.

«- Et bien, elle n'a qu'à accompagner Déron. Sa côte de popularité montra encore en flèche ! » Cria Harry furieux avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Kira s'était écroulée devant le tableau et pleurait, elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Harry. Elle appréciait énormément Matt mais ne lui avait jamais proposé de venir avec ses amis car dès qu'elle leur parlait un tout petit peu de lui, Harry commençait à s'énerver, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Comme elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait commencé à lui parler de Matt, alors qu'elle voulait l'accompagner. Elle rentra dans la Salle Commune avec mille et une question sans réponse.

Dans le salon du « refuge » comme l'avait appelé James, ils discutaient de la dispute de Kira et Harry. Ils pensaient que si Harry réagissait comme cela, c'est qu'il était amoureux de Kira, mais ils n'en étaient pas sûrs. Aucun d'entre eux n'appréciait vraiment Déron, mais il ne faisait aucun mal à Kira donc il ne pouvait rien faire. Harry était seulement jaloux de sa relation avec elle, qui prenait mal les critiques de Harry.


	8. Chapitre 8: Confrontation

Harry Potter et le combat du passé.

* * *

**Auteur :** Lyana

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le combat du passé!

**Résumé :** Harry décide de partir après sa septième année, la bataile finale a eu lieu mais peu sont les survivants. Albus crée un monde parallèle où Harry Potter n'existera pas. Harry fait la connaissance des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans et ses amies.

**Remarque de l'auteur:** Merci beaucoup!

**

* * *

****Chapitre 8 : **Confrontation

* * *

Le mois de septembre se déroula lentement, entre les cours, les blagues et les disputes de Harry et de Kira qui ne cessèrent pas. Kira était toujours avec Matt Déron et Harry était toujours aussi jaloux. Il avait même failli envoyer son poing dans la figure de Déron lorsque Kira le leur avait présenté. Harry était parti plus furieux que jamais et n'avait pas adressé la parole à Kira pendant deux jours avant de lui présenter une fille avec qui il sortait. Elle était brune, les yeux bruns, moyennement grande mais elle était vraiment jolie, elle aussi essayait de remonter sa popularité aux cotés de Harry. Cette fois là, c'est Kira qui l'avait insulté et qui était partie furieuse, comme quoi ils étaient dingue l'un de l'autre, mais trop têtus pour ce l'avouer. Harry quitta la jolie brune une semaine après. 

_**Flash-back**_

Lors d'un entraînement de Quidditch où jouaient James, Sirius et Remus ainsi qu'Alex Campbell et sa sœur, Léa, ils rencontrèrent Matt dans un couloir en une charmante compagnie, la jolie brune qui était sorti avec Harry. Ils ne dirent rien à Kira, mais Harry alla parler à Matt.

Harry trouva Matt Déron assis à la table des Poufsouffle, il prit Déron a part, dans un couloir désert, il ne voulait pas que toute l'école soit au courant, surtout pas Kira.

«- Tu as peut-être réussi à avoir Kira, sache que moi, je vois très bien à quoi tu joues. Alors un conseil, arrête avant qu'il ne t'arrive malheur », dit Harry d'une voix froide.

«- Et à quoi est ce que je joue ? » Demanda Déron essayant de paraître sur de lui, alors qu'il avait peur.

«- Ne fait pas de mal à Kira ou tu m'aura sur le dos jusqu'à la fin de l'année et je peux te dire que ta côte de popularité va être réduit à néant », menaça Harry avec un sourire sadique qui fit très peur à Matt.

«- Tu ne me feras rien, ça risquerait de déplaire à ta chère Kira. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle ne te parle plus », dit Déron avec un sourire de gagnant.

«- Si c'est pour qu'elle soit heureuse, je ferais tout mon possible, même si je dois me faire renvoyer, je te ferais vivre un enfer », dit Harry d'une voix sadique, et il partit retrouver ses amis.

Déron arriva cinq minutes après lui, il embrassa Kira en regardant Harry dans les yeux et alla s'installer à la table des Poufsouffle.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

James, Sirius, Remus, Alex, Léa et Harry se rendirent tranquillement à l'entraînement de Quidditch.

James était le capitaine de l'équipe depuis sa cinquième année et il était aussi un des Poursuiveurs. Il faisait équipe avec Megan Johnson, et Adam Fox.

Megan avait 16 ans, les cheveux brun mi-long et des yeux bruns très foncés. Elle était calme et réfléchie, elle analysait ses chances de gagner avant de lancer une attaque, elle était une excellente poursuiveuse.

Adam avait lui aussi 16 ans, il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts, il était un peu moins grand qu'Alex qui mesurait 1m81. Il était spontané et agissait avant de réfléchir, Megan le tirait de pas mal d'ennuie avec les professeurs ou les Serpentards.

Les batteurs étaient Sirius et Remus, ils se comprenaient d'un regard et leurs attaques étaient époustouflantes.

La gardienne était Léa Campbell, d'une apparence douce et calme, elle était très puissante. Maintenant que les filles, les Maraudeurs et Harry faisaient leurs blagues ensembles, elle parlait plus facilement aux garçons et s'entendait très bien avec eux, Harry lui avait même montré leur refuge, ainsi qu'à son frère.

L'attrapeur était Alex Campbell, il était très doué mais moins que Harry qui était imbattable, plusieurs fois ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble et toujours Harry avait gagné même si Alex faisait d'énormes progrès.

Harry leur avait expliqué qu'il adorait le Quidditch et qu'il était attrapeur dans son ancienne école, il s'entraînait donc avec les joueurs et il était le remplaçant, sachant que les Serpentards s'en prenaient toujours à l'attrapeur pour être sûrs de gagner. Le premier match de l'année était avant le Bal de Noël. Ils s'entraînèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et repartirent tranquillement au refuge. Léa et Alex avaient tous les deux été mis au courant de la « pièce » secrète, Harry leur avait permis de resté avec eux, et ils avaient aussi leur chambre. Il n'y avait que Harry, Kira, Lily, James, Sirius, Iris, Remus, Thalia, Peter, Alex et Léa qui connaissent l'emplacement du refuge. Ils y entrèrent et ils trouvèrent Iris, Thalia et Lily confortablement installées dans le salon qui était en quelque sorte la pièce principale de la maison, car ils se réunissaient tous dans cette pièce pour préparer leurs blagues, pour discuter ou pour vaquer à leurs occupations.

«- Où sont Peter et Kira? » Demanda Harry en remarquant leurs absences.

«- Peter, nous a dit qu'il partait au cuisine il y a une bonne heure et Kira est avec… » Commença Lily.

«- Encore au cuisine, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y passe beaucoup de temps cette année ? » Demanda Sirius subtilement pour ne pas que Harry entende que Kira était encore avec Déron.

«- Tu as raison, mais il y passait aussi beaucoup de temps les autres années », dit James pensif

«- Oui, mais l'année passé nous étions avec lui, il n'osait pas sortir seul, maintenant il passe presque tout son temps loin de nous, même avec les serpentards dans le coin », réalisa Remus

«- Je trouve ça bizarre pas vous ? » Demanda James, inquiet.

«- Si mais on ne peut tout de même pas l'empêcher d'aller où il veut », dit Remus, songeur.

«- J'ai une idée, la prochaine fois qu'il nous dit qu'il va au cuisine on y va avec lui, il ne refusera pas, enfin je suppose », dit Sirius, fier de son idée mais pas sûr de sa réussite.

«- Pour une fois tu as eu une bonne idée, c'est tellement rare que je suis sûr que cette brillante idée ne vient pas de toi », fit James en se moquant de Sirius.

«- J'ai toujours de bonne idée, nos blagues sont toujours excellentes grâce à moi », se défendit Sirius.

«- Mais bien sûr, dit plutôt que toutes les bonnes idées viennent de nous et que tu ne fais que choisir la victime », continua Remus.

«- Si c'est comme ça, débrouilliez-vous sans moi, je vais discuter avec de vrais amis qui savent comprendre mes brillantes idées, idées qui sont trop intelligentes pour que vous, faibles personnages, puissiez les comprendre », dit Sirius en partant en direction des filles et de Harry, laissant ces ingrats dans leur coin.

«- C'était tout de même une bonne idée », dit finalement Remus.

«- Oui, il avait pas tord sur ce coup là », acquiesça James.

Ils se regardèrent et coururent vers Sirius en criant son nom, ils bondirent tous les deux sur le pauvre Sirius qui ne comprenait rien à la situation, pour ne pas changer. Remus et James chatouillèrent Sirius jusqu'à que celui-ci crie grâce. James et Remus s'installèrent tranquillement à coté entre les filles après leur douce torture pendant que Sirius était toujours à terre et qu'il essayait de reprendre doucement son souffle.

Harry se leva et tendit sa main à Sirius qui la prit avec un sourire malicieux, Harry regretta immédiatement son geste et essaya de retirer sa main de celle de Sirius mais il était trop tard, Sirius tira d'un coup sec son bras vers lui entraînant Harry dans le même mouvement, il se retrouva allongé face contre terre en moins d'une minute sous l'hilarité des Maraudeurs et des filles.

Iris et Lily se levèrent d'un même mouvement et s'approchèrent silencieusement de Harry qui ne voyait rien d'autre que le sol, il sentit seulement Sirius se lever en vitesse puis deux poids sur son dos, il essaya de se retourner mais sentit deux mains le maintenir au sol, il put voir Lily et Iris sur son dos et les deux filles lui tenaient les mains. Il réussit à se retourner mais Iris lui tenait encore les mains et Lily était maintenant assise sur ses jambes, elles commencèrent à la chatouiller et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, c'était vraiment la pire torture qu'il connaissait. Après cinq minutes de torture, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, il sut que Kira était rentrée mais elle parlait à quelqu'un, Lily et Iris se levèrent rapidement et retournèrent s'asseoir près de Thalia, James et Remus. Harry se releva mais lorsqu'il vu avec qui parlait Kira il aurait préféré ne pas se relever. Il sentit la colère monter en lui et s'approcha furieusement vers leur nouveau visiteur, James, qui était le plus près de lui, essaya de le retenir mais c'était peine perdue Harry mesurait peut-être que trois centimètres en plus que lui, mais il était très en colère, il bouscula méchamment James et s'avança vers l'intrus.

«- Kira, explique », ordonna furieusement Harry en se positionnant devant elle.

«- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi », répliqua calmement Kira

«- Je te demande de m'expliquer sa présence », redit Harry sur le même ton.

«- N'y compte pas trop, tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis ici chez moi et j'ai le droit d'y inviter Matt si je le veux. Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à sa présence », répliqua Kira avec conviction.

«- Là tu te trompes, nous vivons tous ici, et tu dois nous prévenir de qui tu amènes ici. »

«- Tu veux être prévenu, alors je vais te prévenir. Harry ce soir j'amène Matt au refuge tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients je suppose », fit Kira avec un sourire ironique. « Viens Matt, on va s'asseoir. »

Elle s'avança en bousculant Harry et prit la main de Matt, elle l'entraîna vers les fauteuils où étaient installés ses amis. Mais au moment où Matt allait passer devant Harry celui-ci s'interposa, il était maintenant entre Kira et Déron.

«- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser passer », dit Harry avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

«- Laisse-le passer », dit froidement Kira en essayant de s'interposer entre les deux.

«- Kira laisse-le se débrouiller seul, s'il veut passer qu'il le fasse. Ou a-t-il peur de moi ? » Demanda ironiquement Harry.

«- Sache Turner, que je n'ai absolument pas peur de toi », dit Déron.

«- Alors qu'attends-tu pour aller retrouver ta chère Kira ? »

«- J'y vais et n'essaye pas de m'en empêcher. »

Déron avança prudemment vers Kira qui avait été obligée de s'asseoir à coté de Sirius, ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle se retrouve au milieu d'une bagarre comme ils pensaient que ça allait arriver, ils furent étonnés de voir que Harry n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce et qu'il laissait Déron avançait jusqu'à eux. Ils furent encore plus surpris quand Déron s'arrêta à quelques mètre d'eux et qu'il se retourna brusquement vers Harry.

«- Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'empêcher d'y aller », dit Déron, contrarié.

«- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de t'en empêcher ? » Demanda Harry, un sourire aux lèvres. « Je t'en pris vas-y. »

Déron essaya encore de rejoindre Kira mais il s'arrêta encore après quelques minutes. Il se retourna encore vers Harry qui lui s'approchait doucement de l'endroit où il était, il fit encore quelques pas vers ses amis et s'installa tranquillement à coté de Kira, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son copain avait peur de venir. Harry nargua encore Déron.

«- Comme tu le vois, je suis beaucoup trop loin de toi pour t'en empêcher, alors je t'en pris viens t'installer avec nous », dit Harry d'une voix doucereuse.

Déron essaya encore puis il en eut marre il couru vers la sorti du salon. Kira se leva et gifla de toutes ses forces Harry.

«- Qu'as-tu fait ? » Demanda t'elle terriblement en colère.

«- Ma chère Kira, comme tu l'as vu j'étais assis juste à cotés de toi et je suis moi-même passé à coté de lui. Je suis vraiment désolé qu'il n'ait pas voulu se joindre à nous », dit tristement Harry, sa voix était triste mais il avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

Kira le gifla de nouveau et parti rejoindre Matt, avant qu'elle ne quitte le salon Harry lui lança :

«- Tu peux le réinviter quand tu veux, j'espère que la prochaine fois il arrivera à faire quelques pas de plus. »

«- Elle va t'en vouloir énormément », dit Thalia.

«- Mais pourquoi Thalia ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » Demanda innocemment Harry.

«- Ne nous dis pas que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a empêché d'aller jusqu'à Kira ? » Demanda James

«- Bien sûr que c'est moi, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais le laisser s'asseoir avec nous », fit Harry en rigolant.

«- Une chose est sûre, c'est que j'ai adoré sa tête quand il n'a pas su continuer et quand toi tu es passé sans rien faire. Il était rouge de rage », rigola Sirius.

«- Oui, mais cela n'a pas plu à Kira et on va avoir droit à une belle crise », dit Lily.

«- Appelez-moi si vous ne savez plus la contrôler, je vais me changer les idées », dit Harry.

«- Où vas-tu ? » Demanda Remus.

«- Je ne sais pas encore, dans la forêt ou dans le parc. Je verrais bien », répondit Harry, pensif.

Et il emprunta le même chemin que Déron et Kira quelques minutes plus tôt.

«- Alors vous avez des cavaliers ou cavalières pour le bal d'Halloween ? » Demanda Iris pour changer de sujet.

«- Et bien Kira ira sûrement au Bal avec Déron », répondit Lily.

«- Moi j'y vais avec Andréa Lee, une des poursuiveuse de Poufsouffle », dit Remus.

«- J'y vais en compagnie de Diane Kelsey, nous nous sommes battus contre elle et son équipe l'année dernière, elle est une des batteuses de Serdaigle, elle nous a déjà parlés plusieurs fois », dit James.

«- Oui, je vois de qui tu parles. Elle est aussi en septième année, n'est ce pas ? Elle est plutôt mignonne, ça m'étonne qu'elle est accepté d'y aller avec toi », dit Lily en rigolant.

«- Oui, elle est belle et c'était bien ça son problème. Nott voulait absolument y aller avec elle et elle ne savait plus comment lui dire non. Je suis arrivé et j'ai dit que j'étais son cavalier », expliqua James. « On y va en amis, c'est tout. »

«- Alex, tu y vas avec qui ? » Demanda Sirius.

«- Je ne sais pas encore, aucune cavalière pour l'instant », répondit-il tristement.

«- On peut y aller ensemble si tu veux ? » Demanda Thalia. « Je n'ai pas de cavalier et on peut y aller en ami. »

«- Avec joie », dit Alex.

«- Iris ? »

«- Et si tu nous disais avec qui tu y allais à la place de demander à tout le monde », dit James à Sirius.

«- Il y va avec moi », dit Léa en rougissant un peu. « Je n'avais pas de cavalier et il me l'a gentiment proposé. »

«- Iris ? » Demanda Remus

«- J'y vais avec Dorian Adams un ami de Diane. Son frère est mort lors d'une attaque au ministère et je l'ai réconforté, il est très timide. Je lui ai proposé pour qu'il n'y aille pas seul », expliqua Iris.

«- Il ne reste plus que Lily et Harry », dit Léa.

«- J'y vais avec un Serdaigle de septième année, c'est le capitaine de Quidditch je crois. »

«- Oui, je le connais, il est ami avec Andréa, c'est Julian ? » Demanda Remus.

«- Je te préviens c'est un dragueur, il aime plaire aux filles, mais il est très doux et attentionné, jamais il ne trompera une fille », dit Sirius.

Ils entendirent soudain la porte claquer et Kira qui criait sur un pauvre Harry qui se bouchait les oreilles. Harry couru s'enfermer dans sa chambre et conseilla aux autres de faire pareil, et il n'avait pas tord car une fois la chambre de Harry fermait, Kira se retourna vers eux et commença à leur crier dessus. Ils montèrent rapidement l'escalier et s'enfermèrent dans leurs chambres. Léa avait la chambre après celle de Thalia et Alex avait laissé une chambre vide après celle de Remus. Ça donnait à gauche, Lily, Iris, Thalia, Léa et Kira qui se trouvait dans la chambre à coté de l'escalier. A droite, James, Sirius, Remus, une chambre vide et Alex. Peter n'avait pas voulu habiter avec eux et possédait maintenant le dortoir pour lui tout seul.

Kira continuait de crier toute seule dans le salon, et encore heureux que les pièces était insonorisé sinon ils l'auraient tous entendu.


	9. Chapitre 9: Premier Match de Quidditch

Harry Potter et le combat du passé.

**

* * *

****Auteur : **Lyana 

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le combat du passé!

**Résumé :** Harry décide de partir après sa septième année, la bataile finale a eu lieu mais peu sont les survivants. Albus crée un monde parallèle où Harry Potter n'existera pas. Harry fait la connaissance des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans et ses amies.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :** Premier Match de Quidditch

* * *

Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année était dans moins d'une semaine ainsi que le premier Bal. Les équipes étaient Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Harry avait toujours pensé que les Serpentard étaient les pires tricheurs mais à l'époque des Maraudeurs, les Poufsouffles rivalisaient de malveillance, de coup bas et de bagarre, ils faisaient tout pour que Gryffondor aient des membres de l'équipe en moins. Adam Fox, l'un des Poursuiveurs, avait déjà passé un petit séjour à l'infirmerie à cause d'un sort qui avait mal tourné. Les Maraudeurs et Harry restaient toujours près d'Alex, car étant l'Attrapeur il était celui qui risquait le plus. Ils savaient qui commandait, Andréa Lee, la cavalière de Remus, était aussi dans l'équipe en tant que Poursuiveuse, c'était Matt Déron, le capitaine des Poufsouffles, qui voulait absolument gagner à m'importe quel prix. Et avec ses deux amis Jack Parker et Lewis Ray, qui lui obéissaient sans réfléchir, ils faisaient tout pour que les joueurs ne puissent pas jouer à cause d'un passage à l'infirmerie

James, Lily, Sirius, Thalia, Remus, Iris, Harry, Léa et Kira étaient réunis dans le salon et parler de tout et de rien. Tout d'un coup Harry se leva et demanda anxieux :

«- Où est Alex ? »

«- Il était avec nous avant qu'on ne rentre au refuge », réalisa Remus.

«- Il est peut-être dans sa chambre », dit Lily avec espoir.

«- Arrêtez de vous en faire, il n'est pas là et alors. On est à Poudlard il ne peut rien nous arriver », dit Kira.

«- On est peut-être à Poudlard mais on est la veille d'un match de Quidditch et ton cher petit ami a déjà envoyé Adam à l'infirmerie », expliqua Harry.

«- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, il a raté son sort, cela arrive à tout le monde », expliqua-t-elle.

«- Mais bien sûr, tu ne trouves pas bizarre que nos joueurs aillent tout à tour à l'infirmerie pour mauvais sort, bousculade ou autres, et c'est toujours Déron, Ray et Parker qui sont en faute. Réveille-toi Kira, tu laisses Déron s'attaquer à tes amis sans rien dire ! » Cria Harry

«- Tu laisses tes sentiments obscurcir ta vision, tu mets tout sur son dos parce que tu ne l'aimes pas », répliqua Kira.

«- T'es-tu jamais demander pourquoi je ne l'aimais pas ? » Demanda Harry dans un murmure à peine perceptible. « Je vais le chercher et s'il lui est arrivé quoique se soit, ton copain le paiera. »

Harry alla dans sa chambre, prit sa carte et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un regard pour Kira. Il regarda sa carte et chercha après Alex, il le trouva seul dans un couloir désert. Harry couru vers l'endroit et bouscula au passage Déron, Ray et Parker.

«- Tu arrives trop tard », dit Déron avec un grand sourire et il partit en compagnie de ses amis.

Harry se rua sur Alex et remarqua qu'il était vraiment amoché, il avait des bleus sur le visage, sa lèvre était en sang ainsi que son arcade sourcilière. Il avait du mal à respirer et on devinait qu'il avait au moins une côte cassée. Sa jambe et son bras avaient un angle inquiétant. Harry le prit doucement dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie pour que Pomfresh puisse le soigner. Il le déposa sur un lit et appela l'infirmière, il lui expliqua la situation, en oubliant de dire qu'il avait croisé Déron et sa petite bande, ça c'était une vengeance personnelle. Il quitta l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard et retourna au refuge pour informer ses amis de l'état d'Alex.

Harry retrouva Lily dans le salon en train de lire. Il lui demanda d'aller chercher les filles. Harry retrouva James et Sirius dans la Salle de Sport, où Sirius tapait avec acharnement sur un Putching ball, James faisait de la musculation. Harry leurs demanda de les retrouver dans le salon après qu'ils aient pris une bonne douche. Il trouva Remus dans la Bibliothèque avec un livre parlant des loups-garous, cela fit penser à Harry qu'il devait lui parler de son problème, il lui dit la même chose qu'à James et Sirius, la douche en moins. Quand il retourna dans le salon, Lily, Iris, Léa et Thalia y étaient déjà.

«- Je vois que Kira n'est pas là, tant mieux je pourrais tout vous expliquez plus facilement », dit Harry.

Les garçons arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard et ils s'installèrent dans un fauteuil,

Harry prit la parole :

«- J'ai retrouvé Alex dans un couloir désert de l'aile ouest, il est très amoché, je l'ai directement conduit à l'infirmerie où il se fait actuellement soigné par Pomfresh. Elle m'a expliqué qu'il a une cote cassée ainsi que sa jambe et son bras. Sa lèvre et son arcade sourcilière sont fendues. Il a des bleus partout sur le corps et il est sûr et certain qu'il a été tabassé. »

«- Par qui ? » Demanda innocemment Lily.

«- Par Matt Déron, Jack Parker et Lewis Ray, je les ai croisés avant d'arriver dans le couloir où était Alex, Déron m'a dit que j'arrivais trop tard. »

«- Ils vont le payer cher », dit Sirius, furieux.

«- Je me charge de ça. On va les ridiculiser demain au Quidditch et je me charge de faire descendre sa cote de popularité », dit Harry, sadique.

«- Mais pour le Quidditch, vous n'avez plus d'Attrapeur ? » Dit Iris.

«- Si, Harry est notre attrapeur remplaçant, il joue avec nous depuis le début des entraînements et il est vraiment doué », expliqua Remus.

«- Personne n'est courrant que je suis un Attrapeur, s'ils l'avaient su, ils auraient tout fait pour m'empêcher de jouer », expliqua Harry.

«- Et comment vas-tu te venger ? » Demanda Thalia.

«- Ce sera une surprise », dit Harry. « Je suis sûr que vous l'apprécierez. »

«- On te laisse faire et on regarde le spectacle en clair », dit James.

«- Tout à fait, je vous laisse, j'ai une vengeance à préparer », dit Harry en se levant et en allant dans sa chambre.

James décida d'aller rendre visite à Alex, Lily l'accompagna.

«- Ça vous dérange si Andréa vient ici ? » Demanda Remus.

«- Absolument pas, Mus. On fera sa connaissance », dirent Sirius et Iris.

«- Je vais voir avec Harry. »

Mus toqua à la porte de la chambre de Harry et entra. Il n'était jamais rentré dans sa chambre et remarqua qu'elle était sublime. Les couleurs principales étaient le rouge et l'or, au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un lit double à baldaquin. Une énorme armoire prenait un mur entier, et une immense fenêtre prenait le mur en face de la porte. Phobos, le phoenix de Harry et Zéphyr, son faucon, reposaient tranquillement près de la fenêtre. Remus remarqua une porte près du lit entrouverte, il y entra et se retrouva dans un bureau. Une cheminée en marbre avec des photos dessus, au milieu de la pièce un bureau en chêne merveilleusement sculpté, et une armoire vitrée sur le côté droit, contenant différents objets. Harry se trouvait installé à son bureau le nez dans un énorme bouquin. Il s'approcha de lui et toussa pour se faire remarquer, Harry sursauta et sourit en voyant Remus.

«- Mus, que fais tu là ? »

«- Je suis venu te demander si cela te dérangerais si Andréa venait ici ce soir ? »

«- Bien sûr que non, elle peut venir, tu n'as pas à demander ma permission, à part si tu sais que je ne l'aime pas, ce qui n'est pas le cas », répondit Harry.

«- Merci, tu lis quoi ? » Demanda Remus curieux en regardant la couverture du livre illustrer d'un loup.

«- Un livre sur les loups-garous. J'avais un ami qui en était un, et il a réussi à devenir un animagus, je cherche comment il a fait. »

«- Il a réussi à contrôler le loup en lui et a ne plus se transformer lors des pleines lunes ? » Demanda Remus avec espoir.

«- Tu as l'air de t'intéresser aux lycanthropes ? » Demanda Harry

«- Oui, donc tu avais un ami loup-garou et cela ne te faisait rien ? »

«- Bien sûr que non, il était comme toi et moi, même encore plus humain que n'importe qui », expliqua Harry

«- Et tu cherches dans les livres pour l'aider ? »

«- C'est trop tard, il est mort en juin dernier, mais je cherche encore, on ne sait jamais, un de mes amis en est peut-être un », dit Harry en regardant fixement Remus.

«- Tu sais que je suis un loup-garou n'est ce pas ? » Comprit Mus.

«- Oui, j'attendais seulement que tu oses nous l'avouer, tu ne dois pas avoir honte », dit Harry.

«- Mais Harry, il y a de quoi avoir honte, je tuerais mon meilleur ami sans le savoir. »

«- Tu l'as dit toi-même « sans le savoir. » Tu ne te contrôles pas. »

«- Vas dire ça au ministère », fit Remus.

«- Je l'ai déjà dit à mon village, mais il y a eu peu de changement. C'est comme les vampires. »

«- Et je pourrais me contrôler lors des pleines lunes ? » Demanda notre gentil lycanthrope.

«- Oui, mais je ne te promets rien. Il faut encore que je cherche si ce n'est pas dangereux », dit Harry.

«- Merci infiniment », dit Remus.

«- Tu devrais leur dire, ils l'accepteront, j'en suis convaincu. »

«- Je leur dirais ce soir, Andréa est déjà au courant, on s'est connu comme ça, elle est venue me dire qu'elle savais pour ma lycanthropie et a dit qu'elle l'acceptait et elle est partie, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, on est devenu ami. »

«- Je la rencontrerais ce soir », dit Harry et il se replongea dans son livre.

Remus retourna dans le salon et s'aperçu que Lily et James étaient rentrés. Il leur annonça qu'Andréa venait ce soir et proposa à Lily et James d'inviter Julian et Diane, ils acceptèrent et allèrent les prévenir.

Andréa arriva la première avec Remus, elle avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs et gris, elle avait 16 ans. Elle était belle mais toujours moins que Lily, Iris, Thalia et Kira. Elle s'installa à coté de Lily et elle commença à parler de tout et de rien après les quelques présentations. Julian arriva 10 minutes plus tard, il toqua et c'est Sirius qui alla lui ouvrit, il avait aussi 17 ans mais était un peu plus petit que Sirius d'un ou deux centimètres. Il avait des cheveux bruns courts et des yeux bruns aussi. Il avait un visage d'ange qui contrastait avec la lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il s'installa entre Andréa, sa meilleure amie, et Lily, sa cavalière, autant dire qu'il était bien entouré. James partit chercher Diane, ils revinrent quinze minutes plus tard. Elle avait des yeux ambre et de longs cheveux roux foncés. Elle était en septième année à Serdaigle comme Julian et était batteuse.

Ils passèrent une merveilleuse soirée, bien qu'ils pensent tous énormément à Alex, ils lui rendirent visite plusieurs fois et il fut enchanté d'apprendre que Harry prenait sa place et qu'il allait le venger dignement.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent très tôt et les joueurs refusèrent d'avaler quoique se soit, ils étaient tous très anxieux.

Pour James, Remus et Sirius c'était leur dernière année après ils ne pourraient plus gagner la coupe de Quidditch, ils voulaient absolument la gagner et ils feraient tout pour ça. Après un petit déjeuner quasi inexistant, James, en tant que capitaine, appela tous ses joueurs et ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le stade.

Pendant que l'équipe enfilait leurs tenus rouge et or, les élèves s'installèrent dans les gradins ils faisaient un tel boucan qu'on devinait qu'ils attendaient le match avec impatience. Jordan Cohhen présenta d'abord l'équipe des Poufsouffle.

«- Bienvenue au premier match de l'année qui opposera Poufsouffle à Gryffondor. Je vais d'abord vous présenter les Poufsouffle qui n'ont pas de changement. Voilà donc l'équipe des Poufsouffle avec à leur tête, le capitaine et attrapeur Matt Déron. Les trois magnifiques poursuiveuses sont Ellie Dens, Emily Sanders et Andréa Lee. Jack Parker et Lewis Ray sont les deux batteurs. Et la talentueuse gardienne, j'ai nommé Mia Winter. »

L'équipe apparut soudain sur le stade accompagner d'applaudissement. Jordan réclama le silence pour présenter les Gryffondor.

«- Voici maintenant les champions, ils ont gagné la coupe de Quidditch depuis plus de sept années consécutives, grâce à une entende parfaite et à énormément de talent. Au poste de Capitaine et Poursuiveur, James Potter, entouré de la remarquable Megan Johnson qui manie douceur et capacité. Mais désolé pour vous comme pour moi, cette rare beauté et déjà prise par Adam Fox notre troisième poursuiveur. Notre fabuleux duo de Batteur est composé de deux merveilleux amis : Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Léa Campbell est notre sublime gardienne mais attention son frère est surprotecteur. D'ailleurs nous avons un petit changement dans l'équipe des Lions, Alex Campbell notre attrapeur depuis trois ans ne joueras pas à cause d'un petit accident, notre nouvelle recrue s'appelle Harry Turner, et d'après l'équipe, il a énormément de talent. »

Les deux équipes se placèrent face à face et James du serrait la main de Déron, celui-ci essaya bien évidement de la broyer. Mme Bibine lança d'abord le Vif d'Or puis les deux cognards. Elle siffla pour annoncer le début du match et lança le Souaffle. Megan prit directement possession du Souaffle, elle vola jusqu'aux buts adverses et tira, elle le fit avec une telle force que Mia ne put rien faire.

«- 10/0 pour les Gryffondors après seulement deux minutes de jeu, ils sont vraiment motivés. Mia lance le Souaffle à Emily mais il est intercepté par James, qui le passe à Adam et qui marque. 20/0. Pendant ce temps, bien au dessus de nous, nos deux attrapeurs ne font rien de particulier. »

En effet Matt et Harry étaient en train de faire le tour du terrain en essayant de trouver le vif. Enfin Matt était plutôt en train de suivre chaque mouvement de Harry. Celui-ci en eut vite marre, et essaya de se débarrasser de son adversaire plutôt collant, après 20 minutes il décida de faire la feinte du Wronski. Harry piqua vers le sol comme s'il avait repéré le Vif d'Or. Comme il s'en doutait Déron essaya de le rattraper. Ils continuèrent à se diriger vers le sol et à deux mètres avant de percuter le sol de plein fouet, Harry remonta alors que Déron, lui s'écrasait lamentablement sur le sol.

«- Nous venons d'assister à une feinte digne des plus grands joueurs professionnels de Quidditch. Nous comprenons pourquoi Déron n'y a pas survécu. Voilà l'infirmière qui vient le soigner pendant ce temps le match continue avec 70/10 pour les Lions. »

Le match continua de plus belle, Harry continua sa recherche du Vif sans avoir quelqu'un dans les pattes. Après encore 20 minutes Déron reprit sa place mais Harry avait déjà remarqué le Vif et fonçait sur lui. Il l'attrapa sous les acclamations des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle.

«- Le premier match se termine en faveur des Gryffondor avec 240 à 50. Rendez-vous au prochain match qui opposera Poufsouffle et Serpentard. »

Quand Harry atterrit sur la terre ferme, il fut entouré de toute l'équipe et acclamait des Lions. Kira vint même le féliciter avant de partir réconforter Matt. Andréa Lee, contre qui ils venaient de jouer les félicita aussi et leur demanda si elle pouvait se joindre à eux ce soir, ce qui lui fut bien sûr accordé. Sirius et James allèrent en cuisine pendant que Harry et Iris se dirigeaient vers les Trois Balai pour acheter des la Bière au Beurre. La fête dura jusqu'au souper mais personne ne vit Kira et Matt, ils devaient sûrement encore être à l'infirmerie. Julian, Diane, Andréa et Dorian, un ami d'Iris en 5ème à Serdaigle - il mesurait 1m79 et avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns courts - se joignirent à eux, ils finirent tous la soirée au refuge en parlant du Bal d'Halloween du lendemain. D'après Lily et Remus, tout les deux préfets, les professeurs avaient prévu plusieurs activités pendant la journée. Ils parlèrent jusque plus ou moins 3h du matin, et Harry invita Andréa, Dorian, Julian et Diane à dormir au refuge. Diane prit la dernière chambre au fond à gauche avec un accès direct sur la première salle de bain, Andréa prit la chambre en face d'Alex et à coté de Léa. Julian prit la chambre qui était rester vide, entre Remus et Alex, et Dorian prit l'avant dernière chambre du coté des garçons.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews!**

**Rebecca-Black: **Merci d'apprécier ma fic et j'espère que tu continueras à l'aimer autant et à mettre des reviews! Mais Kira n'est pas si conne que ça, elle est simplement tomber dans le panneau de Déron et elle ne veut pas admettre que Harry ressent peut-être quelque chose pour elle!

**Diabotine: **Merci de lire ma fic et je suis contente que l'histoire et les personnages te plaise! Harry et Kira? Et bien tu n'as plus qu'a continuer de lire pour le savoir!

**Hisoka: **En effet Peter est déjà devenu un Mangemort mais pour la suite il faudra que tu lises les autres chapitres! Moi aussi j'apprécie beaucoup les crises de jalousie entre Ryry et Kira! Et je doute que Kira soit folle ou alors folle de Déron! Pour l'action et bien ce sera dans quelques chapitres encore mais elle arrive ne t'inquiète pas!

**Thealie:** En effet se n'est pas très polie, mais elle voulait simplement que les autres et surtout Harry apprenne à le connaitre comme elle, elle croie le connaître! Je suis désolée pour la longueur de mes chapitres je l'ai fait suivant l'inspiration que j'ai! Merci de mettre des reviews et de continuer à lire!

**Greg83:**merci et j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier la suite! Bye


	10. Chapter 10: Révélations

Harry Potter et le combat du passé.

* * *

**Auteur : **Lyana

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le combat du passé!

**Résumé :** Harry décide de partir après sa septième année, la bataile finale a eu lieu mais peu sont les survivants. Albus crée un monde parallèle où Harry Potter n'existera pas. Harry fait la connaissance des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans et ses amies.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : **Révélations

* * *

Harry était à la fenêtre de sa chambre, il regardait les gouttes de pluie glisser lentement sur la vitre. Il pressentait un danger, il ne savait pas quand, ni où, ni quoi, mais il le sentait. C'était comme lors du banquet de fin d'année, il l'avait senti mais n'avait rien fait. Aujourd'hui, il ferait quelque chose, quoi il ne le savait pas encore.

Les sept filles étaient déjà levées depuis une heure, pendant que les garçons dormaient, elles préparèrent le petit-déjeuner, rien de bien difficile avec dix elfes de maison. A 10h, Andréa et Léa allèrent réveiller les marmottes à l'étage et Kira alla réveiller Harry.

Léa s'occupa d'abord de Remus, il était le plus calme le matin. Elle frappa doucement à sa porte et entendit une sorte de grognement animal, elle pensa que Wolf était en train de le réveiller, encore une fois.

_**Flash Back**_

Léa avait encore eu la chance de devoir réveiller les garçons, ils étaient de très gros dormeurs et ils détestaient être réveillés, mais elle avait l'habitude avec son frère, Alex, elle se dirigea d'abord vers la salle de bain, prit un verre d'eau et se plaça au milieu de couloir, elle regarda les différentes portes et choisit celle de Remus, elle frappa pour la forme et entra, elle le vit emmitouflé dans ses couvertures en train de se débattre, elle se demanda contre quoi, quand elle vit une touffe de poils appartenant à Wolf qu'elle avait eu le plaisir de rencontrer, il lui avait littéralement sauté à la figure et l'avait lécher par la même occasion, maintenant Wolf faisait la même chose dès qu'il la voyait. Wolf était tranquillement allongé sur Remus et le léchait de toutes ses forces et le pauvre Remus n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Léa siffla trois fois et Wolf se redressa, regarda autour de lui, la vit, et se jeta sur elle. Elle fut tellement étonnée qu'elle tomba à la renverse. Remus enfin dégagé, l'aida à se relever, invoqua une corde qu'il attacha au cou de Wolf et le tira de toutes ses forces vers la chambre de son maître où il l'enferma pour qu'il puisse aller le réveiller lui aussi. Le seul minuscule problème c'est que dans le salon, qu'il avait dû traverser pour aller à la chambre de Harry, se trouvait confortablement installées Iris, Lily, Kira et Thalia. Rien de bien problématique, à part que Remus ne dormait qu'avec un caleçon, et qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de mettre un T-shirt avant de descendre. Il se dépêcha de remonter lorsqu'il entendit le déclic d'un appareil photo derrière lui, il eu alors le malheur de se retourner et Lily le reprit en photo, cette fois de face. Il couru dans sa chambre rouge de honte.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Léa entendit Remus lui crier qu'il se levait et se dirigea vers la chambre de Julian, elle frappa et attendit qu'il lui donne la permission d'entrée. Il le fit quelques secondes plus tard, au grand étonnement de Léa, Julian était déjà réveillé et il faisait son lit. Il ne portait qu'un simple caleçon et un T-shirt noir et rouge, il se tourna et lui demanda :

«- Tu pourrais me montrer la salle de bain, s'il te plaît, je ne connais pas encore les lieux. »

«- Aucun problème, suis-moi. »

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre et virent Andréa courir vers l'escalier avec un Sirius et un Alex très en colère et surtout trempés de la tête au pied. Ils rigolèrent et prièrent pour qu'Andréa s'en sorte sans trop de casse. Léa se dirigea vers la porte au fond du couloir et ils entrèrent dans un mini salon, pareil à celui de la Salle commune des Gryffondor, il y avait quatre portes.

«- Voilà, les deux portes à gauche sont nos deux salles de bains et elles sont strictement réservées aux filles, je te dis ça car Sirius et James ont voulu y entrer et se sont faits expulser avec en plus l'apparence d'une fille. Si tu veux on a les photos, je te les montrerais. Donc à gauche, les filles, et à droite, les garçons. Les deux dernières chambres sont directement liées avec la première salle de bain. Pour l'instant c'est Diane du côté des filles et du côté des garçons la chambre est encore vide. Ici, on est dans un petit salon, c'est lorsque les quatre salles de bain sont déjà prises. »

«- Merci, tu crois que Harry voudra bien que je loue une chambre ici ? » Demanda Julian.

«- Demande lui, logiquement il n'y aura aucun problème vu qu'il t'a lui-même proposé de rester ici cette nuit », expliqua Léa. « Oh, un dernier conseil, il y a des appareils photos dans tout le refuge, à part dans les chambres et dans les salles de bain, alors évite de traverser le couloir en simple caleçon comme Sirius et Alex tout à l'heure. »

«- Merci de l'info. Tu me montreras votre album ? » Demanda Julian avec un grand sourire face aux belles photos qu'il allait voir.

«- Oui, si tu te dépêches pour t'habiller. Bon, je dois encore réveiller James et Dorian, en espérant que Kira ait réveillé Harry. A toute à l'heure. »

Léa sortit du salon pendant que Julian allait dans la deuxième salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Alors que Léa sortait de la chambre de James après l'avoir réveillé, elle croisa Sirius et son frère qui avaient tous les deux, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Elle se dit qu'ils préparaient une petite vengeance pour Andréa, elle les salua et leur dit de se dépêcher s'ils voulaient encore déjeuner. Elle retrouva Lily, Thalia, Iris, Diane et Remus dans la salle à manger discutant tranquillement en attendant les autres.

«- Ah te voilà, tu les as réveillés ? » Demanda Lily.

«- Oui, mais Andréa s'est occupée de mon frère et de Sirius, mais elle est où ? » Demanda Léa curieuse de savoir ce que lui avaient fait Sirius et son stupide jumeau.

«- C'est assez difficile à dire, il se trouve qu'elle a eu la merveilleuse idée de réveiller ton frère et Sirius avec un seau d'eau glacée, malheureusement pour elle, elle n'a pas réussi à fuir assez vite et a dû fuir hors du refuge, c'est tout ce que nous savons », expliqua Remus.

«- Tu devrais aller voir où elle se cache », dit Diane.

«- Pour que Sirius et Alex lui fasse une blague », dit Remus, horrifié, puis il rajouta avec un sourire typique des Maraudeurs : « Tu as raison, je vais la chercher. »

Et il partit hors du refuge.

«- Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée, surtout pour Andréa, j'ai croisé Sirius et Alex et ils vont préparer une vengeance c'est certain », fit Léa en rigolant.

«- La pauvre », dit Iris. « Ça va être amusant. »

«- Je suppose qu'ils ont encore oublié les appareils photo car Alex est descendu en boxer jaune avec des cœurs roses dessus... » Commença à expliquer Thalia en rigolant à ce souvenir.

«- Il a osé mettre ça, c'est moi qui lui avait acheté pour son dernier anniversaire, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il allait le mettre un jour, surtout pas ici », dit Léa en pouffant de rire en imaginant la scène.

«- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius n'était pas beaucoup mieux, même s'il n'avait pas de magnifiques cœurs roses, lui tout son boxer était rose fluo, un véritable spectacle pour les yeux », dit Iris provoquant le fou rire des trois autres filles.

«- J'ai comme l'impression que les photos vont être sublimes. Mais dis-moi Iris, tu as l'air d'avoir apprécié le boxer plutôt moulant de Sirius ? » Demanda Lily provoquant le rire de Thalia, Diane et Léa et le rougissement d'Iris.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre car une voix masculine l'interrompit :

«- Pourrais-je savoir qui a apprécié mon boxer plutôt moulant ? »

«- Sirius, quelle joie de te revoir dans des vêtements moins fluorescent », dit innocemment Thalia.

«- Bon, je suppose que les photos sont déjà là ? » Demanda Alex.

«- Attendons au moins les autres », dit Lily. « Je suis sure qu'ils vont adorer. »

«- Il ne manque plus que Dorian, James et Remus qui est parti chercher Andréa », dit Diane en remarquant que avec Sirius se trouvaient Julian, Alex, Harry, Kira.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la salle, cinq minutes plus tard, James et Dorian descendirent et Remus rentra accompagné d'Andréa, ils mangèrent le petit déjeuner préparé par les elfes et puis ils se rendirent dans le salon, là Harry prit la parole :

«- Comme je vois que Diane, Andréa, Julian et Dorian se sont vite intégrés parmi nous, je pense que vous pouvez habiter ici avec nous, si vous le voulez bien sûr. »

Ils entendirent rapidement des exclamations de voix et des « Cool » furent lâchés.

«- Je prends ça pour un oui, alors pour vos affaires, il suffit de demander aux elfes en leur indiquant votre maison et votre année », expliqua Harry.

«- Merci Harry, vraiment cette maison est magnifique et vous êtes vraiment tous gentils et accueillants », dit Diane.

«- Merci Diane, je pense que pour la visite on va laisser votre cavalier ou cavalière s'en occuper », dit Thalia.

«- Ça me va ! » Dirent ensemble Iris, Remus, Lily et James.

«- Bon, je suis désolée mais je dois aller rejoindre Matt, on se voit ce soir ? » Demanda Kira.

«- Le bal commence à 8h, on devrait commencer à se préparer vers 5h30 », dit Léa.

«- Quoi ? Mais il ne vous faut pas 2h30 pour vous préparer en 30 minutes s'est fait ! » S'exclama Sirius, choqué de tout le temps qu'elles allaient prendre pour ce Bal.

«- Mais Siri, nous sommes sept et nous n'avons que deux salles de bains, ensuite il faut encore choisir notre tenue, et c'est cela le plus long, nous changeons au moins vingt fois de tenue avant d'être satisfaites, puis il y a la coiffure qui prend énormément de temps, le maquillage, il faut qu'il soit discret mais pas inexistant. Et puis on conseille les dernières et on fait les retouches finales », expliqua Iris avec un grand sourire devant la tête que faisaient les garçons.

«- Bon, on va vous laisser entre filles, et on va voir ce que les profs nous réservent », dit Harry, stupéfié de la quantité de choses qu'elles devaient faire pour un Bal.

«- En faite Harry, tu vas avec qui au Bal ? » Demanda Andréa.

«- Je n'y vais pas, bon on y va », dit Harry en essayant de partir avant qu'ils se remettent de leur choc.

«- Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Alex.

«- Parce que je déteste les bals et en plus je n'ai pas de cavalière et j'ai une vengeance sur Matt à prendre et à préparer », expliqua Harry en souriant de manière sadique à la fin de la phrase.

«- Mais tu ne peux pas rater le premier bal de l'année », fit Lily.

«- Si, et c'est ce que je compte faire. »

«- Alors je reste avec toi », dirent Sirius et Léa en même temps.

«- Il en est hors de question, vous allez tous les deux au Bal et ensemble. Je suis un grand garçon maintenant vous savez, et puis c'est mon choix, je reste au refuge ce soir », dit Harry avec une voix si autoritaire que personne ne protesta.

«- Bon alors, nous devrons peut-être nous rendre à la Salle Commune pour savoir ce que les profs nous réserve encore », dit James.

«- Pour une fois que tu as une bonne idée », dit Lily avec un sourire moqueur.

«- Mais j'ai toujours de bonnes idées, tu devrais le savoir, Lily », fit James sur un ton rempli de sous entendus.

«- Jamechou, ne me dit pas que tu oses me cacher quelque chose à moi, tu me déçois. Allez dit à tonton Siri qu'est ce que tu complotes avec Naéva ! » S'exclama Sirius avec des grimaces de vieille grand-mère qui n'est pas contente.

«- Mais tonton Siri, tu sais bien que jamais je ne te cacherais quelque chose. Comment oses-tu penser ça de moi, ton meilleur ami ? » Dit James sur un ton mélodramatique.

«- Bon, les compères, si on y allait maintenant ? » Demanda Julian.

«- Enfin une idée intelligente ! Pas comme certain ! » Dit Lily en regardant Jamechou et tonton Siri pour la dernière phrase.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la Grande Salle, ils s'installèrent chacun à leurs tables et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Après plusieurs minutes, le directeur prit la parole :

«- Comme je vous l'avais annoncé, la journée ne comportera pas de divertissements. Pour que ces chères demoiselles puissent se faire belles pour leur cavalier », commença-t-il sous les rires des élèves. « Nous avons décidé de vous laisser votre journée, enfin ce qu'il en reste du moins, pour faire ce que vous désirez. Donc, nous nous reverrons à midi pour un petit festin et se soir lors du Bal. »

Ils se rejoignirent tous au refuge et ils parlèrent principalement de Quidditch pour les garçons et du Bal pour les filles, il ne manquait que Kira qui était avec Matt et Harry qui était dans sa chambre.

Harry réfléchissait au pressentiment qu'il avait, il savait que cela représentait un danger de la part de Voldemort mais pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer les célèbres Maraudeurs et qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec eux, pourquoi maintenant alors qu'il était proche de quatre magnifiques jeunes femmes : Lily, Kira, Thalia et Iris, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore assez, pourquoi maintenant alors qu'il commençait à connaître Andréa, Julian, Dorian et Diane. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il attaque aujourd'hui ?

Remus écoutait la discussion qu'avait James, Sirius, Peter, Dorian et Julian sur le prochain match de Quidditch qui opposerait les Poufsouffle et les Serpentards. Tous espéraient que l'équipe d'Andréa allait gagner. Mais Remus ne participait pas à la conversation, il pensait plutôt à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Harry la veille du match. Il espérait que Harry trouverait le moyen de changer le loup-garou en un simple animagus mais il savait que même si Harry avait la solution il devrait en parler à ses amis. Les Maraudeurs, Andréa et Harry étaient déjà au courant et ils n'avaient pas fait de jugement sur lui, il voulait leur dire et maintenant était le meilleur moment, enfin il l'espérait.

Remus frappa à la porte du bureau de Harry et attendit qu'il lui dise d'entrer, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes après.

«- Harry tu te souviens de notre discussion concernant ma lycanthropie ? »

«- Bien sûr, d'ailleurs j'ai presque trouver ce que je cherchais », répondit Harry, confiant.

«- C'est vrai ? » Demanda Remus heureux mais à la fois méfiant.

«- Bien sûr, mais pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? »

«- Je compte le dire aux autres mais ils faut que tu sois là ainsi que Kira », fit Remus.

«- Elle n'est toujours pas revenue de son rendez vous avec l'autre con ? » Demanda Harry, furieux.

«- Non, désolé Harry. Mais dis-moi, tu ne serais pas un peu attiré par Kira ? »

«- Pour être franc, si. Mais je sais aussi que Déron n'est qu'un crétin et qu'il va la faire souffrir et je lui ferais payer cher. »

«- Je vais aller chercher Kira mais essaye de les retenir s'il te plaît », dit Remus en quittant le bureau pour aller chercher Kira.

Harry sortit de son bureau à la suite de Remus et s'installa dans un coin près du feu. Il sentit Andréa s'asseoir à coté de lui. Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silences puis elle prit la parole :

«- J'espère qu'ils vont comprendre. »

«- J'en suis certain, toi comme moi l'avons compris, non ? » Dit Harry.

«- Oui, tu les connais mieux que moi de toute façon », dit Andréa en se levant et en retournant s'asseoir avec les filles qui parler chiffon.

Harry se demandait comment elle avait su que Remus avait décidé de leur dire mais il décida de laisser faire le temps, comme pour Thalia.

Remus revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Kira et il demanda à tous de l'écouter sans l'interrompre.

«- Je vous ai toujours dis que chaque mois je rentrais voir ma grand-mère parce qu'elle était malade. C'est faux, ma grand-mère est morte depuis des années et lorsque je disparais c'est les jours de … » Commença Remus.

«- … Les jours de pleines lunes. Je sais Remus, Iris, Thalia, Kira et moi savons depuis longtemps », expliqua Lily.

«- Comment ? Depuis quand ? Qui d'autre est au courant ? » Demanda Remus, effrayé que d'autres personnes puissent connaître son secret.

«- Arrête de t'inquiéter. Nous sommes les seules à le savoir. Pour répondre à tes questions. Il suffit de savoir lire un calendrier lunaire. Depuis que nous sommes en deuxième année. On ne te connaissait pas mais tes disparitions répétées ont éveillées notre curiosité », expliqua Iris.

«- Vous pouvez nous expliquer, car, nous, on comprends pas grand chose », dit Dorian.

«- Je suis un lycanthrope ou un loup-garou, si vous préférez ce terme là », dit Remus dans un souffle.

Julian, Léa, Alex, Diane et Dorian restèrent souffler devant la révélation que venez de faire leur ami. Mais justement c'était leur ami, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, ils avaient tous confiance en Remus, il était là pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin, il était gentil, serviable et jamais Remus ne leur ferait du mal volontairement. C'était une vérité dure à dire et dure à comprendre mais Remus n'avait pas choisi d'être un lycanthrope mais eux pouvaient choisir de l'accepter et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

«- Et bien, il y a encore d'autre nouvelle dans ce genre là, parce que pour mon cas, je suis prête à tout entendre », dit Diane.

«- Moi aussi, quoique si vous n'annoncez que Sirius est fou amoureux de moi, je crois que j'aurais du mal à l'accepter », dit Julian en rigolant.

«- Mais Julian tu me déçois, moi qui n'osais pas t'avouer mon amour pour toi, je me rends compte que je n'ai aucune chance. Pauvre de moi », pleura Sirius en mimant une femme en pleurs.

«- C'est tout ce que cela vous fait ? » Demanda Remus, surprit qu'ils ne le prennent pas mal et qu'ils ne partent pas en le traitant de monstre comme sa mère l'avait fait.

«- Quoi ? Que tu sois une fois par mois une bête sanguinaire qui nous tuerait tous sans le savoir ? » Demanda Léa, puis en voyant Remus avaler de travers à la fin de sa phrase. « Bien sûr que ça ne nous fait rien. »

«- Tu es notre ami Moony, et malgré tout ce que tu feras et à ton plus grand malheur tu le resteras encore longtemps », dit James.

«- C'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas devenus des animagus pour rien ! » S'exclama Peter mais il se tut en découvrant que toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers lui et qu'ils le regardaient avec de grands yeux. « Oups. »

«- Alors comme ça, vous êtes des animagus ? » Demanda Léa.

«- Euh, on peut dire ça comme cela », dit Sirius avec un sourire penaud.

«- Et vous vous transformez en quoi ? » Demanda Andréa avec son sourire et son calme habituel.

Il semblait que rien ne pouvait la surprendre, que se soit un loup-garou ou des élèves animagus, elle était toujours aussi calme.

«- Euh, Peter est un rat, Sirius un chien noir et moi un cerf », expliqua James, surprit par la question.

«- Génial, vous croyez que vous pourrez nous apprendre ? » Demandèrent Julian et Diane, excités à l'idée de devenir des animagus.

«- Euh, si vous voulez mais ça prends du temps, beaucoup de temps », expliqua Sirius aussi surprit que James, leur secret depuis deux ans était révélé et pour les autres c'étaient normal.

«- En effet, moi ça ma pris 1 an et quelques mois ! » S'exclama Iris.

Des « Quoi », des « Iris » fusèrent de tous les coins.

«- Quoi, ils ont le droit de savoir, ils nous l'ont dit alors pourquoi pas nous ? » Se défendit Iris en direction de Lily, Kira et Thalia.

«- Tu veux dire que vous êtes toutes les quatre des animagus aussi ? » Demanda Remus.

«- Oui, depuis deux ans. Je suis une panthère noire, Lily un tigresse de Sibérie, Iris un renard blanc et Thalia une louve », expliqua Kira.

«- Vous allez vraiment devoir nous apprendre », dit Alex.

«- Aucun problème, nous le ferons avec plaisir », dit Lily

«- Cool ! » Dirent Andréa, Julian, Diane, Léa, Alex et Dorian.

«- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il manque quelqu'un ? » Demanda soudainement Thalia.

«- Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe, tu n'as pas dis un seul mot ? » Demanda James.

«- Ben, j'ai rien à dire, je savais pour Remus. »

«- Mais tu ne veux pas qu'on t'apprenne à devenir un animagus ? » Demanda Iris étonnée.

«- C'est pas la peine, n'oubliez pas que j'ai déjà mes diplômes », dit Harry.

«- Tu es déjà un animagus ? » Demandèrent Léa et son frère, Alex.

«- Oui depuis la fin de ma cinquième année. Je suis un lion », dit Harry avant qu'on ne lui pose la question.

«- J'ai une idée, vous voulez devenir des animagus et huit d'entre nous en sont et vous êtes six, Harry et moi avons déjà un projet commun. Je propose que chaque animagus prenne un apprenti. Bien que l'un d'entre vous ne pourra pas », expliqua Remus.

«- Moi, je préfère ne pas devenir professeur, je laisse la place aux autres », dit Peter.

«- Donc, on va faire les duos, Remus et Harry pour votre projet en commun. Puis James et Diane ? » Demanda Lily

«- D'acc », dirent James et Diane. « Sirius et Julian, vous vous connaissez déjà, mais attention si vous bossez pas assez on change, ok ? » Continua James.

«- On sera sage comme des images », dit Sirius.

«- Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le crois absolument pas », dit Thalia. « Dorian tu iras avec Iris et Alex avec moi. »

«- Pas de problème », dirent Dorian, Iris et Alex.

«- Il ne reste plus que Kira et Andréa, et Lily et Léa », dit Harry.

«- La salle de méditation, de musculation et d'entraînement iront très bien pour la première étape. Nous sommes six groupes et il y a trois salles donc deux groupes par salle », expliqua Lily.

«- Remus et moi allons prendre mon bureau », dit Harry.

«- Mais Harry, c'est quoi votre projet, vous savez très bien qu'un loup-garou ne peut pas devenir un animagus », dit James.

«- Je sais bien, on va vous faire une surprise », dit Remus mystérieux.

«- Et il est hors de question que d'autres le sachent, vous êtes les seuls à le savoir et ça restera comme cela », expliqua Kira.

«- Il en va de même pour ma lycanthropie, si on pouvait éviter de l'ébruiter », demanda Remus.

«- Nous avons aussi des surnoms lorsque nous sommes transformés », dit Thalia.

«- Les filles, il est l'heure de commencer à se préparer, vous nous expliquerez vos surnoms pendant ce temps, ok ? » Dit Andréa.

«- Bien, les gars à toute à l'heure alors », dirent les filles.

Et elles montèrent toutes l'escalier pour commencer à se préparer, ils étaient convenus qu'elles prendraient les quatre salles de bain mais qu'elles devaient les avoir libérées une heure avant le bal pour que les garçons puissent eux aussi se préparer.

«- Bon alors on va vous expliquer nos surnoms », commença Sirius.

«- Moi c'est Prongs », dit James.

«- Moony comme vous avez déjà du l'entendre », dit Remus.

«- Alors le plus beau, le plus séduisant et le… »

«- Le moins modeste, Padmol ou Sirius Black », finit Harry.

«- Et voici la tête brûlé, notre cher Dric », dit Sirius.

«- Alors, je pense qu'on devrait commencer directement après le Bal, donc je vais aller chercher le livre à la réserve ce soir », dit Harry.

«- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ce soir au Bal ? » Demanda Julian.

«- Oui, certain. Je dois préparer notre petite vengeance sur Déron », dit Harry.

«- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça pour moi », dit Alex.

«- Je ne le fait pas vraiment pour toi, mais moi aussi je dois me venger de cet idiot. »

«- Pourquoi, que t'a-t-il fait ? » Demanda Dorian.

«- Il lui a prit la seule fille qu'il aime », dit Remus.

«- Il s'en est prit à une de mes amies, il la trompe et je compte bien le montrer à Kira même si elle doit me haïr après », fit Harry sans tenir compte de la phrase de Remus.

Ils laissèrent tomber, Harry était têtu et il ne voulait absolument pas aller à ce Bal. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant deux heures, apprenant à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Ils montèrent tous à l'étage sauf Harry qui lui décida qu'il allait continuer son entraînement après avoir été chercher le livre sur les animagus.

Les filles étaient tranquillement dans la chambre de Diane et se préparaient, pendant que les garçons faisaient la même chose de l'autre côté du couloir. La particularité de ce bal c'était que les élèves devaient s'habiller en moldu, les filles portaient de belles robes moldues et les garçons des costumes moldus. Quand les Serpentards avaient appris cette bonne nouvelle ils avaient failli faire une crise cardiaque collective, vous vous rendez compte passer une soirée habillé en moldu, quel affront !


	11. Chapitre 11: Rien que des pleurs!

Harry Potter et le combat du passé.**

* * *

**

**Auteur : **Lyana

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le combat du passé!

**Résumé :** Harry décide de partir après sa septième année, la bataile finale a eu lieu mais peu sont les survivants. Albus crée un monde parallèle où Harry Potter n'existera pas. Harry fait la connaissance des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans et ses amies.

**Remarque de l'auteur: **Merci pour toutes les reviews et au prochain chapitre!**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 :** Rien que des pleurs.**

* * *

**

Il était 20h15 et dans le refuge, les garçons attendaient leurs cavalières depuis au moins 20 minutes, Sirius commençait déjà à s'impatienter.

«- Qui a inventé cette coutume bidon qui pousse les filles à se faire constamment attendre ? » Demanda-t-il de plus en plus impatient.

«- Sûrement quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu de cavalière, un sombre crétin », dit Julian dans le même état que son ami.

«- Stop, ça ne sert à rien, elles vont arriver, et elles seront tellement belles que vous oublierez même votre nom, alors attendaient en silence », intervint Harry qui en avait marre de les entendrent se plaindre.

«- On voit que tu m'attends personne toi ! » Dit James.

Puis il s'excusa devant son erreur.

«- C'est rien James, je préfère n'attendre personne que d'être dans votre état, pire que des enfants », répliqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

«- Alors, un dernier conseil, comme l'a dit Harry, on ferait mieux d'écrire notre nom sur notre main car voilà la première », dit Remus sans quitter l'escalier des yeux.

En effet, la première demoiselle venait d'apparaître en haut des escaliers et tous purent espérer que Remus avait eu le temps de suivre son dernier conseil car s'était sa cavalière qui commençait à descendre vers eux. Tous eurent l'occasion de constater que Remus n'avait pas suivi son propre conseil car même lorsque James l'appelait, il ne pouvait décrocher le regard de sa cavalière. Andréa avait une robe bleu turquoise assez près du corps mais en étant loin d'être vulgaire, elle descendait aux genoux et Andréa portait des sandales à lacets qui montait jusqu'aux genoux. Pour une fois ses cheveux étaient détachés et elle s'était maquillée les yeux avec un bleu pâle. Elle arriva à la fin des escaliers et elle attendit que Remus vienne la chercher, ce qu'il fit après avoir été poussé par Harry. Ils s'installèrent ensemble dans le salon et attendirent avec les autres.

«- Accroche-toi bien, Dorian », plaisanta Andréa qui savait que Iris serait la prochaine à descendre. « Toi aussi Sirius. »

«- Pourquoi ? » Demandèrent ils ensemble.

Mais Andréa n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Iris commençait déjà à se diriger vers eux. Elle avait une belle robe rose, qui lui arrivait en bas des pieds et elle n'avait pas de manches. Iris portait des gants de la même couleur que sa robe qui lui arrivait au dessus des coudes. Ces cheveux étaient attachés en chignon et elle avait une rose fixé dans les cheveux. Elle avait un maquillage discret et un collier d'argent autour du cou. Dorian en eu le souffle coupé même si, pour lui, elle n'était qu'une simple amie, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sirius. Dorian se dépêcha d'aller près d'elle et comme Andréa et Remus, ils s'installèrent dans un fauteuil.

«- Peut-on savoir qui est la prochaine pour s'y préparer ? » Demanda James curieux.

«- Prépare-toi bien alors », répondit Iris avec un grand sourire.

James se retourna vers l'escalier après avoir entendu des exclamations, en effet Diane était là dans une magnifique robe d'une blancheur éclatante. Elle avait les cheveux lisses et attachés ce qui la changeait de ses cheveux habituellement bouclés et détachés. Sa robe était tenue par de fines bretelles d'or et elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, Elle avait un maquillage qui mettait en valeur ses yeux. Elle portait à ses pieds de simples souliers à hauts talons. James se précipita vers elle ayant peur qu'elle ne parte sans lui. Il s'installa avec les autres couples de la soirée, Diane sur ses genoux.

«- Attention Alex, voilà Thalia. »

Tous se tournèrent encore une fois vers l'escalier et virent que Thalia était elle aussi magnifique dans sa robe rouge sang, elle lui arrivait aux pieds et même lorsqu'elle descendait les marches on ne pouvait voir ses souliers. Elle avait comme Iris des gants mais ils étaient rouges, sur sa robe il y avait un voile et on aurait dit qu'il y dansait des étoiles. Ses cheveux étaient longs et sur sa tête était posée une petite couronne d'or, elle fit une apparition digne des princesses. Alex alla la chercher sous le regard un peu envieux de Remus.

Léa arriva dans une magnifique robe mauve pâle se robe était assez longue et elle portait des sandales de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une coiffure extrêmement compliquée. Elle avait un pendentif représentant un chat, c'était son frère qui lui avait acheté et il avait le même. Sirius lui fit la révérence et elle lui prit le bras en éclatant de rire. Ils partirent s'asseoir près des autres en laissant Harry et Julian devant l'escalier.

Léa prévint Julian que Lily arrivait et en effet elle apparu dans une sublime robe verte émeraude tel ses yeux. On aurait dit du liquide à cause de la façon dont elle bougeait à chacun de ses pas, ses beaux cheveux roux étaient lâchés et elle les avait bouclés. Julian était content de l'avoir comme cavalière mais il avait vu dans le regard de James que ce serait la seule fois.

Il ne restait plus que Harry qui attendait Kira même s'il n'avait pas l'honneur d'être son cavalier, il n'avait pas permis à Déron de venir attendre sa cavalière avec eux, donc il était sûrement en train de l'attendre derrière le tableau. Kira était vêtue plus simplement mais avec autant de goût, elle portait une robe noire et rouge qui lui arrivait un peu après les genoux. Elle avait des souliers à hauts talons rouges aussi. Ses longs cheveux étaient comme d'habitude détachés et reposaient sur ses épaules. Ses beaux yeux mauves étaient maquillés d'un rose parme et elle avait autour du cou un pendentif en or. Harry se présenta à elle mais elle refusa.

«- Aurais-tu oublié que c'est à cause de toi que mon cavalier ne m'attends pas avec vous ? » Lança-t-elle à Harry.

«- Non, mais n'oublie pas qu'il n'entrera jamais ici. »

«- Alors tu risques que je n'entre plus jamais ici. »

«- Si tu le préfères à tes amis, c'est ton choix », dit Harry en se plaçant en face d'elle.

«- Mais je ne vois pas d'amis en face de moi », fit-elle avec hargne en le bousculant.

Harry le prit très mal et s'en alla avant de dire comme elle des choses qu'il regretterait ensuite.

«- Si tu pouvais simplement te demander une fois pourquoi il agit comme ça ? » Dit Remus en passant devant elle avec Andréa.

«- Pour me faire souffrir ? » Demanda-t-elle avec espoir, elle ne voulait pas se poser cette question, pas maintenant.

Mais Remus était déjà loin et elle sortit du refuge pour retrouver Matt Déron, ils avancèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle qui était déjà bien remplie. La grande salle était magnifique, des chauves-souris volaient tout autour de la salle et les habituelles bougies flottantes étaient remplacées par des citrouilles flottantes. Les longues tables avaient été transformées en tables accueillant au moins douze personnes, elles étaient dans les tons orange et noir. Les Maraudeurs et leurs cavalières ainsi que Julian, Lily, Alex, Thalia, Dorian et Iris s'installèrent à une table, Déron refusa de venir avec eux alors Kira due aller s'asseoir avec des Serdaigle qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

**OoO**

Harry avait mis sa cape d'invisibilité et il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la réserve de la bibliothèque. Il devait trouver le livre sur les animagus pour que les autres puissent aussi en devenir, il entra dans la réserve en faisant bien attention au cas où Rusard décidait de rôder dans le coin, il trouva le livre 20 minutes plus tard et repartit au refuge avec le livre sous le bras. Arrivé au refuge, il posa le livre dans son bureau et décida de reprendre son apprentissage. Pendant l'été après sa cinquième année, Harry avait suivi un entraînement intense, qui combinait magie et combat. Pour les combats, il avait du apprendre la méditation, art très important pour apprendre à se calmer. Harry se changea donc et troqua son uniforme contre un pantalon noir assez large et un T-shirt noir aussi, il alla dans la salle de méditation et pendant plus d'une heure réfléchir à la cause de son mauvais pressentiment qui était de plus en plus fort et insistant. Après il alla chercher ses armes dans son bureau, il les avait emportées avec lui, et il les avait mises dans l'armoire. Il revint avec une ceinture avec deux poignards et une dague, que lui avait offert Remus, une épée était dans son dos et il avait plusieurs pointes en acier. Il alla dans la salle d'entraînement et invoqua des zombies ressemblant à ses amis mais sans cœur, ni âme, ni conscience. Il en décapita deux d'un seul coup d'épée et lança des pointes d'acier dans cinq autres pour les immobiliser, il les transperça de ses poignards et tua le dernier, à ce moment là il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la grande salle, il reprit ses pointes et s'y précipita.

**OoO**

Le festin était comme d'habitude délicieux, ils mangèrent en discutant de chose et d'autre, puis Dumbledore annonça qu'il était temps de danser mais à peine avait-il fini qu'une cinquantaine de vampires débarquèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les professeurs rassemblèrent tous les élèves derrière la table des professeurs et les informèrent que la magie était inefficace contre les êtres de la nuit. Les vampires et les professeurs ne bougeaient pas, ils attendaient seulement que l'un des deux camps entame le combat qui risquait fort d'être sanglant.

**OoO**

Harry courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait vers la Grande Salle, il ne savait pas qu'est ce qui s'y passait, mais son mauvais pressentiment était plus fort que jamais. Il arriva devant les portes closes, alors que jamais elles ne se fermaient d'habitude, Harry commençait à vraiment paniquer et ouvrit les portes d'un coup de baguette sans savoir le terrifiant spectacle qui l'attendait.

**OoO**

Les vampires ayant très faim et n'étant pas réputés pour être patients, se précipitèrent sur les professeurs qui n'arrivèrent pas à les retenir à dix contre cinquante, beaucoup de vampires dépassèrent les professeurs et se ruèrent sur les élèves sans défense.

«- STOP ! » cria soudain Thalia.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle, et les vampires la regardèrent avec une pointe de respect, chose assez inhabituelle chez des vampires.

«- Princesse, c'est donc ici qu'on vous tenez prisonnière ! » S'exclama l'un des vampires en direction de Thalia. « Tuez-les tous pour cet affront ! » Ordonna-t-il en direction des vampires.

«- Non, c'est vous qui me reteniez prisonnière, je suis ici par ma propre volonté, je n'ai jamais eu les mêmes idées que vous, mais vous ne l'avez jamais accepté, alors je suis partie loin de ce peuple cruel et sanglant », dit Thalia au vampire qui semblait être le chef.

«- Mais tu oublies une chose, petite princesse. Tu fais partie intégrante de ce peuple cruel et sanglant », fit l'un des vampires qui tenait Peter Pettigrow dans ses bras. « Combien de fois as-tu fait ceci ? »

Et il plongea ses crocs dans le cou de Peter qui ne put rien faire pour se défendre.

Harry ouvrit la porte et entendit la fin de la phrase du vampire, mais il comprit trop tard ses intentions. Harry se rua sur lui et le transperça avec sa dague, il s'agenouilla près de Peter, qui baignait dans son sang.

«- S'il te plaît Harry, promets-moi de dire aux autres que je m'excuse pour mes actes et que je ne voulais pas les trahir, ils sont tout pour moi », murmura Peter dans un dernier souffle.

«- Promis, tu es mort en héros Peter », dit Harry plus pour lui-même que pour Peter.

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que Lily, Léa, Diane et Kira étaient en pleurs et que Iris et Andréa avaient les larmes aux yeux.La bataille avait véritablement commencé au moment même où Harry avait tué le premier vampire. Harry sentit une présence derrière lui, et se retourna rapidement une pointe appuyer contre le cœur de la personne derrière lui.

«- Harry, tu n'aurais pas des pieux pour nous ? » Demanda James d'une voix qui ne laisser passer aucune émotion.

Ils étaient décidés à venger leur ami jusqu'au but.

«- Bien sûr. »

D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître une quinzaine de pieux et en donna à chacun de ses amis, il vit Thalia trembler quand elle en prit un, après tout c'est avec cette arme qu'on tuait sa race.

Harry en décapita plusieurs avec son épée et essaya de se diriger vers les élèves en tuant le plus de vampires possible. Il alla près des professeurs qui ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal même si pour la plupart, aucun de ses professeurs ne s'étaient déjà battus contre des vampires. Il regroupa les trois premières années avec les élèves des années supérieures pour qu'ils puissent mieux les défendre, il donna aussi des pieux aux élèves de toutes les années. Puis, il repartit vers les vampires, il regarda autour de lui et vit une élève de Serpentard qui était aux prises avec des vampires, elle allait en tuer un lorsque trois autres vampires arrivèrent et l'encerclèrent. Harry intervint rapidement et en tua deux des quatre et la fille se chargea des deux autres.

«- Merci beaucoup », dit la fille.

Elle avait des cheveux longs et bruns ainsi que des yeux qui allaient du brun vers le vert au centre. Elle devait avoir 15 ans, et Harry l'avait déjà remarquée, elle était souvent à l'écart des Serpentard, seul Severus Rogue lui parlait.

«- De rien, on se reparle plus tard d'accord ? » Dit Harry avant de repartir vers les suceurs de sang.

Kira, Lily, Iris, Léa, Andréa et Diane formaient un groupe et elles se battaient assez difficilement contre les vampires qui les encerclaient. Elles ne savaient pas se servir d'un pieu et les vampires en profitaient. James, Sirius, Julian, Alex, Dorian essayaient tant bien que mal d'aller vers les filles pour les aider, même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment très doués, ils y arrivaient doucement. Déron, lui était caché quelque part et essayait de ne pas se faire voir.

Remus était parti à la recherche de Thalia, il avait comprit qu'elle était une vampire mais qu'elle avait renié son peuple depuis longtemps, il la trouva prise au piège par un mur et devant elle se trouvait le vampire qui lui avait parlé avant.

Thalia était terrorisé, Duncan un des plus proches partisans de son père, le Roi des vampires, parlait de la ramener à son peuple et de tuer tous ses amis, ils avaient déjà tués Peter alors elle savait qu'il parlait sérieusement, mais elle ne voulait pas retourner là-bas, elle détestait son peuple depuis toujours.

Remus arriva silencieusement derrière Duncan et essaya de lui enfoncer son pieu dans le cœur, mais Duncan était un très vieux vampire avec beaucoup d'expérience et il arrêta Remus avant de se faire transpercer le cœur. Duncan attrapa le bras de Remus et le lui cassa dans simple mouvement de poigné, le cri de Remus résonna dans toutes la Grande Salle.

Harry était près des Maraudeurs et des filles lorsque Remus cria, il ordonna aux autres de rester ensemble et s'élança vers Remus. Il arriva aussi vite que possible à cause des vampires qui lui barraient la route et qui finirent en cendre. Il vit Remus allongé par terre, Thalia près de lui et le vampire qui riait d'un rire sans joie. Il alla près de Remus et lui demanda si ça allait plus ou moins, il lui répondit que ça pouvait aller, et Harry se mit face au vampire.

«- Que venez-vous faire à Poudlard ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix froide et tranchante.

«- Nous avions faim et nous avions envie d'action », expliqua Duncan avec un sourire sadique.

«- Tu ne vois même pas que tes chers vampires sont en train de se faire tous tuer. »

«- Et alors, moi je suis toujours vivant et si vous voulez vraiment qu'on parte, il faut le dire à Thalia, je ne partirais pas sans elle, et si tous les vampires y passent, je reviendrais la chercher. »

«- Désolé de te décevoir, mais tu devras partir seul, Thalia reste ici. »

«- Alors si elle reste, je veux que quelqu'un d'autre prenne sa place », fit le vampire en regardant intensément Thalia.

«- Il en est hors de question, si quelqu'un d'autre part, ils le tueront. Moi je resterais en vie, je viens avec toi Duncan », dit Thalia, d'une voix tremblante.

«- Je doutes qu'après cette trahison ton père te garde encore en vie, Princesse », rétorqua Duncan avec un rictus mauvais.

«- Changement de programme, je viens avec toi, Duncan et vous n'avez pas le choix », dit Harry en se retournant vers Thalia et Remus et ensuite vers les autres qui s'étaient approchés pendant la proposition.

La bataille s'était arrêtée mais les vampires encerclaient tous les humains et ils avaient plusieurs personnes sous la main en cas de refus.

«- Bien, je vois princesse, que tu t'es fait un ami pendant ces quelques années, t'en mieux pour toi, mais tant pis pour lui, il vient avec nous. Si tu veux le revoir en vie, reviens-nous, tu es la seule à savoir où », dit Duncan en faisant signe aux autres vampires de venir près de lui.

«- Elle ne s'est pas fait qu'un ami, elle nous a nous », dirent les autres.

«- Je prends la place de Harry », dit Remus.

«- Non, toi tu dois aller soigner ton bras et prendre soin de Thalia. Je vous le promets je reviendrais bientôt », dit Harry, confiant.

Harry avança avec les vampires et s'arrêta devant la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

«- Désolé, mais j'ai un petit contre temps, on parlera plus tard, si tu veux tu peux rester avec les autres, ils ne diront rien. »

«- N'oublie pas de revenir », dit-elle, pour elle ne savait quelle raison elle avait confiance en lui et elle savait qu'il allait revenir.

«- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais », dit Harry.

Il avait un plan, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ses intuitions soient justes.

«- Il reviendra, mais vous devriez prier pour qu'il reviennent en vie », dit Duncan en regardant Thalia. « Ou alors, il faudra que Thalia nous revienne. »

Duncan prit la tête de la vingtaine de vampires qui restaient et attacha Harry pour qu'il n'ait pas la mauvaise idée de s'enfuir. Ils prirent la direction de la forêt interdite, laissant les élèves et les professeurs derrière, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, absolument rien. Les maraudeurs au nombre de treize se rendirent au refuge.

«- Je crois Thalia, que tu nous dois quelques explications ? » Dit James d'une voix froide.

Il tenait dans ses bras Lily qui pleurait la mort de Peter et celle prochaine de Harry.

«- Oui, mon père est le Roi des vampires, mon peuple et moi vivions dans la forêt interdite, mais mon peuple est cruel et ils n'ont aucun sentiment, je ne suis pas comme eux. Mais il ne pouvait l'accepter, j'étais la Princesse, je prendrais la place de mon père à sa mort, un jour je suis partie, et je suis arrivée devant Poudlard. Par chance, ma mère avant d'être une vampire était une sorcière, j'ai hérité de ses pouvoirs. Et je suis entrée à Poudlard, avec l'intention de ne plus jamais avoir à faire avec mon peuple. Je voulais vous le dire, mais j'ai eu peur », expliqua Thalia, sans oser regarder qui que se soit.

«- Thalia, je suis le mieux placé, pour comprendre ta réaction, mais j'ai eu le courage de vous le dire se matin, tu aurais pu le faire toi aussi », lui dit Remus en essayant de ne pas trop bouger son bras - il n'avait toujours pas vu l'infirmière - en s'approchant de Thalia et en la prenant par les épaules de son bras valide.

«- Être une vampire et différent d'être un loup-garou une fois par mois, je suis dangereuse tout le temps », dit Thalia, en essayant de se dégager de Remus.

«- Tu es à Poudlard depuis sept ans, et tu n'as jamais mordu quelqu'un. Alors je ne crois pas que tu sois dangereuse par contre ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui à cause de ton mensonge, ça c'était dangereux. Harry est parti pour te sauver, ne l'oublie pas », fit Sirius.

«- Comment veux tu que je l'oublie, Harry est mon ami autant que le tien. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a pris ma place alors que je lui avais menti comme à vous », fit Thalia en se levant.

Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Harry, il n'aurait jamais dû prendre sa place.

«- Justement, il est ton ami et il a fait ce que nous tous voulions faire pour toi, prendre ta place. Mais si Harry est têtu et irréfléchi, il n'est pas stupide, encore heureux pour lui, il s'en sortira, j'ai confiance », dit Kira, confiante, elle savait qu'il avait un plan.

«- Nous avons autre chose à faire, que de te blâmer pour ton mensonge, même s'il est énorme et que nous sommes déçus que tu ne te sois pas confié plus tôt, Peter est mort et même s'il m'est difficile de l'admettre, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le faire revenir, il est vrai que je ne le connaissais pas autant que vous, mais c'était quelqu'un de bien, et il le restera », expliqua Iris.

«- Nous sommes tous énormément tristes de la situation mais rester là à pleurer Peter, et bien que nous en ayons tous besoin, nous n'avons pas le temps, il faut qu'on trouve le moyen d'aider Harry, je sais qu'il a un plan, mais on ne peut pas rester là à le croire déjà mort », dit Julian pour les motiver un peu.

«- Tu ne connais pas mon peuple, à l'heure qu'il est il est déjà mort », dit Thalia en éclatant en sanglot dans les bras de Remus.

«- Tu as raison, on ne connaît pas ton peuple, mais toi oui. Ton père te veut près de lui, et Harry est prisonnier. Avec ton aide, on peut l'aider », dit Lily.

«- Nous devons préparer un plan, il faut qu'on le libère avant que ton père se lasse de sa présence », dit Alex à Thalia.

«- Je peux vous montrer le chemin, mais dès qu'on franchira le sol des vampires nous serons capturés. Les vampires sont partout », dit Thalia en essayant de contenir ses larmes.

«- Nous essayerons, mais n'oublions pas que Harry a un plan donc si dans une semaine, il n'est pas revenu, nous partirons le chercher, entre temps nous préparerons un plan infaillible », dit James.

Ils furent tous d'accord, il fut convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient tous chaque soir au refuge pour élaborer le plan et que dans une semaine ils partiraient chercher Harry.


	12. Chapitre 12: Un plan, enfin presque!

Harry Potter et le combat du passé.

* * *

**Auteur :** Lyana

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le combat du passé!

**Résumé :** Harry décide de partir après sa septième année, la bataile finale a eu lieu mais peu sont les survivants. Albus crée un monde parallèle où Harry Potter n'existera pas. Harry fait la connaissance des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans et ses amies.

**Remarque de l'auteur : **Si vous voulez plus d'indication sur l'histoire, vous pouvez à tout moment m'en demander, par msn ou pas reviews, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira autant qu'il me plait de l'écrire. Merci encore à Fitz of Amber à qui je dois énormément! Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :** Un plan, enfin presque !

* * *

Harry marchait à coté de Duncan et il voyait dans son regard que quelque chose le troublait, les vampires perdaient rarement leur visage froid et impassible, ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'agissait d'une chose très importante. Si les intuitions de Harry étaient justes, il connaissait la cause des troubles du vampire. 

«- Est-ce bien votre Roi qui vous a envoyé à Poudlard ? »

«- Nous n'obéissons qu'à notre chef », répondit le vampire d'une voix froide.

«- Ca ne réponds absolument pas à ma question ! Tu connaissais bien Thalia. »

«- Autant que les autres fidèle du chef. »

«- Non, même pour un vampire, tu n'arrives pas à cacher toutes tes émotions, quand tu as vu Thalia, tu t'es adouci, tu l'aimes ? »

«- Les vampires n'aiment pas, ils sont sanglants et cruels. Comme l'a dit Thalia », dit-il d'une voix où paraissait un peu de tristesse.

«- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle se trompe. J'ai connu plusieurs vampires et ils ne sont pas comme elle les a décris. Ils ne font que se nourrir ! »

«- Notre peuple n'est pas comme les autres, notre chef est cruelle et terrifiante. »

«- C'est bien ce que je pensais, jamais un père ne tuerait sa propre fille, même chez les vampires. Vous n'êtes pas venus par hasard à Poudlard, vous saviez que Thalia s'y trouvait. Et le Roi est mort, c'est Amy qui le remplace. »

«- Qui t'as parlé d'Amy ? » Demanda soudain Duncan en arrêtant de marcher.

Puis il fit signe aux autres de continuer sans lui.

«- Thalia, nous a inventés une histoire, et elle nous a parlés de sa sœur en disant qu'elle était morte, elle avait essayé de rendre sa voix triste mais j'ai senti sa colère et sa haine. J'en ai déduis beaucoup de choses. »

«- Et pour le fait que notre Roi était mort ? »

«- Tu t'es trahi seul, tu m'as dit « notre chef est cruelle et terrifiante » tu l'as dit au féminin à la place du masculin ! »

«- Que comptes-tu faire ? Elle te tuera dès que tu arriveras ! »

«- On m'a dit que pour prendre la place d'un chef, il faut se battre en duel contre lui. C'est ce que je compte faire », dit Harry, déterminé à sauver son amie.

«- Mais aucun humain ne peut diriger des vampires, ils ne l'accepteront jamais. Et même il faudrait déjà que tu la battes. »

«- Si les vampires ont un problème avec moi, je doute qu'ils en aient avec Thalia, même si elle ne pourra pas être la Reine car cela signifierait ma mort, elle sera à mes côtés. Et je trouverais quelque chose pour tuer Amy. »

«- Viens, je ne peux pas t'aider mais je ferais tout pour que si jamais tu réussis à la vaincre, tu sois respecté des autres. »

«- Thalia est plus que la fille de ton ancien Roi n'est ce pas ? »

«- Tu as raison, j'étais très proche d'elle, et je l'ai souvent protégé de sa sœur, jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Elle n'aura plus jamais confiance en moi », dit Duncan, en laissant tombé pour une des rare fois, son masque de froideur et d'indifférence, qui était remplacé par de la tristesse.

«- Si, quand tu lui auras prouvé qu'elle peut encore avoir confiance en toi ! Aide-moi à vaincre sa sœur, comme toi je sais que je ne suis qu'un humain, mais je sens que j'ai une chance ! »

Harry savait au fond de lui, qu'il pouvait avoir entièrement confiance dans le vampire.

«- Je te le promets, je t'aiderais. Mais il va falloir que tu la battes toi-même sinon le combat n'aura aucune valeur. »

«- Je la battrais, du moins je ferais tout pour, je ne peux pas dire à l'avance que je gagnerais, pas dans un combat d'une telle intensité », dit Harry en essayant de paraître sûr de lui alors qu'il ne s'était jamais battu contre le chef des vampires.

Il avait peur, comme avant chaque combat, mais sa peur ne l'empêchait pas d'agir, au contraire, elle le stimulait, et l'aidait à vaincre.

Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à leur arrivée dans le village des vampires. Contrairement à ce que pensait Harry, il n'était pas plongé dans le noir, bien que naturellement sombre, la lumière du soleil ne passait pas les arbres épais, mais il y avait quelque chose qui éclairait le village à sa place. Ils passèrent devant nombres de vampires, qui le regardaient avec colère, haine ou indifférence, Harry supposa qu'ils avaient entendu parler de la bataille et qu'ils lui en voulaient d'avoir tué autant des leurs. Ils arrivèrent en vue d'un énorme château, certes moins immense que Poudlard, mais d'une taille tout de même assez impressionnante. Harry réfléchissait à un plan pour pouvoir avoir une chance de se battre contre Amy, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à avoir un Duel, mais il fallait qu'il puisse le réussir. Il savait que si quelqu'un voulait devenir le chef des vampires, il devait provoquer le chef en duel et le vaincre, ainsi cela prouverait qu'il était plus digne de diriger les vampires. Mais, si un chef était à cette place, c'est qu'il était puissant, et il est dur de battre un vampire chef, surtout pour un humain. Harry ne pu réfléchir longtemps, car Duncan le prévint qu'ils arrivaient devant Amy.

«- Qu'est-ce ? » Demanda Amy en voyant Duncan arriver avec Harry à la place de sa sœur aînée.

«- Votre sœur a refusé de venir avec nous, en conséquence, comme le dit la loi des vampires, nous avons pris un autre otage », dit Duncan en essayant de garder son visage froid et indifférent alors que derrière lui, Harry riait à gorge déployée.

«- Alors, allez la chercher ou encore mieux, faite un échange. ET tirait cet humain de ma vue, il me dégoûte ! » Cria la reine irritable.

«- Si je vous dégoûte, vous m'imaginez même pas ce que je ressens à votre égard ! Mais j'ai une demande à vous faire que vous ne pourrez certainement pas refuser ! » Dit Harry d'une voix glaciale.

«- Ah bon, et qu'est ce que un simple humain comme toi, pourrez proposer à la chef des vampires ? » Demanda Amy avec une voix sarcastique.

«- Je vous propose un Duel, si je gagne je prends votre place et si je perds, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez de moi », dit Harry en essayant de paraître sûr de lui et confiant en sa réussite.

«- Votre offre ne m'intéresse pas puisque je peux déjà faire ce qu'il me plait de vous, je n'ai rien à gagner. »

«- Auriez-vous peur de perdre ? Si je perds, je vous offre Thalia, bien que je sache que vos vampires sont doués, ils n'ont pas la confiance de Thalia comme moi je l'ai. »

«- Moi, avoir peur d'un insecte ! J'accepte le Duel, mais je ne suis pas satisfaite d'une simple parole, il va en falloir plus ! » Dit Amy sure d'elle.

«- Faisons un pacte ! Si je gagne, vous disparaissez à jamais. »

«- Si, comme cela va être le cas, je gagne, tu me livres Thalia et tu restes ici à jamais, j'aurais bien des choses à te faire faire. »

«- Vous êtes trop sure de vous, mais j'accepte. »

«- Nous allons nous battre dans la forêt, comme cela nous serons presque à égalité », dit-elle.

«- J'accepte, mais comme vous connaissez mieux la forêt que moi, je veux avoir un allié », ordonna Harry. « Nous serions ainsi à égalité »

«- Bien, mais il ne pourra pas être un vampire ! »

«- Doutez-vous de la loyauté de vos serviteurs ? » Dit Harry sarcastique.

«- Bien allons-y. Duncan, conduit-le à son allié puis vient me rejoindre. »

«- A qui as-tu pensé ? » Demanda Duncan.

«- Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir réussir à la vaincre, surtout dans la forêt, c'est son élément pas le mien, mais mon loup la connaît extrêmement bien, avec lui je la connaîtrais mieux qu'elle. Et puis avoir l'instinct de survie du loup ne peut être qu'un avantage », expliqua Harry.

«- Et où comptes-tu le trouver ? »

«- Près d'un lac ou d'un étang, un endroit avec de l'eau. Tu saurais où aller ? »

«- Oui, il a un lac tout près d'ici, on pourra sûrement le trouver là. »

Ils prirent donc la direction du lac en silence, Harry essayait de ne pas trop s'inquiéter mais il avait peur, même si bientôt sa peur serait remplacée pas l'adrénaline, il n'en restait pas moins qui allait affronter la chef des vampires.

«- Si tu perds, vas tu vraiment livrer Thalia à sa sœur ? » Demanda soudain Duncan, brisant par la même occasion le silence pesant.

«- Non, et c'est la que j'aurais besoin de toi, j'ai du faire un pacte que seul je ne peux pas briser, mais toi tu peux m'empêcher de l'accomplir. Si j'échoue, ne me laisse pas approcher Thalia, jamais ! Utilise n'importe quelle méthode si tu la trouves utile. »

«- Bien, mais ça risquera de faire mal ! » Plaisanta du mieux qu'il pu le vampire.

«- C'est pour cela que je te le demande maintenant ! » rigola Harry.

Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard et Harry siffla trois coups brefs, puis il s'installa près du lac. Duncan se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre lorsqu'il attendit un bruit dans les buissons à coté de Harry, il se mit directement sur ses gardes mais ce n'était qu'un loup. Harry se dirigea vers le nouvel arrivant et lui parla par télépathie.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, Wolf. Je dois combattre la sœur de Thalia et il faut absolument que je gagne pour elle. Mais Amy connaît bien mieux la forêt que moi et elle est bien plus forte. Mais personne ne connaît mieux la forêt que toi, alors j'ai besoin de tes connaissances et de ta force pour avoir une chance de la vaincre. Veux-tu bien m'aider ? » Demanda Harry à Wolf.

« Bien sûr Harry, tu sais bien que je te dois la vie et puis tu es le seul humain en qui j'ai une entière confiance. Je vais t'aider », lui répondit Wolf toujours par télépathie.

« Merci de ton aide ! »

Quand Harry termina sa conversation avec Wolf, Phobos et Zéphyr vinrent se poser sur ses épaules. Ils repartirent dans une conversation télépathique !

« J'ai besoin de votre aide à tous les deux. J'ai un combat contre la chef des vampires et pour Thalia il faut que je la vainque, mais pour cela j'ai besoin de l'intelligence du faucon et de l'immortalité du phoenix, mais à la seule condition que vous acceptiez de m'aider. »

« Bien sur Harry, je t'accorde mon aide pour toutes les choses que tu as déjà faites pour moi et pour notre amitié », dit Zéphyr.

« Même si je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps, tu es le dernier descendant de mon premier maître. Pour cela je te fait assez confiance pour t'aider pendant ce combat », dit Phobos

« Merci à vous deux de m'accorder votre confiance », dit Harry, ému et il reprit cette fois de vive voix : « Par la force du loup, l'intelligence du faucon et l'immortalité du phoenix. Par l'amitié qui nous lie, faites que pour elle je puisse vaincre. »

Une lumière éclatante sortie des trois animaux pour se diriger vers Harry qui resta quelque temps secoué par la puissance qu'il venait de recevoir mais surtout par l'amitié qu'il sentit en lui.

«- Nous pouvons y aller, je suis aussi prêt que possible ! » Dit Harry.

«- Bien j'espère que tu arriveras à sauver Thalia. »

« Allez Wolf, viens avec nous », dit Harry à son loup.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers une petite clairière à l'abri du soleil, bien que celui-ci était déjà couché depuis plusieurs heures. Amy l'attendait sûre d'elle-même et avec un sourire ironique. Elle était persuadée qu'elle allait le vaincre mais dans un combat, il ne faut jamais être trop sûr de soi !

Harry se plaça en face d'elle, il avait son épée solidement ancrée dans sa main droite et dans l'autre un poignard, dans sa ceinture se trouvait ses pointes et ses pieux. La magie était inefficace contre les vampires, mais Harry connaissait plusieurs autres magies très efficaces contre eux ! Comme par exemple la magie des éléments qu'on pratique sans avoir besoin de baguette.

Amy commença directement le combat, elle n'était pas réputée pour sa patience. Elle avait aussi plusieurs armes, dont deux épées dans les mains et elle savait extrêmement bien s'en servir. Mais Harry avait aussi des réflexes extraordinaires grâce à sept années de Quidditch et d'un entraînement intensif. Il para facilement les deux épées et réussi à blesser Amy à la jambe, rien de très grave mais assez ennuyant lors des mouvements.

Duncan assistait au combat sans pouvoir rien faire, et cela commençait sérieusement à l'énerver, il n'était pas du genre à admirer un combat, il préférait y participer, mais ce n'était pas son combat et contre toute attente Harry se débrouillait plutôt bien. Il voyait les coups de son ennemie venir avant même qu'elle n'ait bougé d'un pouce et puis il avait de sacrés bons réflexes. Mais il n'en restait pas moins un humain et Duncan doutait qu'il puisse continuer longtemps ainsi, car pour l'instant il ne faisait qu'esquiver les attaques d'Amy, qui n'avait pas l'air de se fatiguer. Au moment où Duncan eu fini sa pensée, Harry se mit à vraiment combattre.

Il envoya son pied dans la figure d'Amy qui tomba à la renverse pendant qu'elle était sonnée, Harry se concentra sur la terre qui l'entourait et des lianes allèrent s'enrouler autour d'Amy qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Les lianes la tenaient étroitement serrées et elle ne pouvait même pas atteindre ses armes. Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui parla :

«- Tu as perdu Amy, admet-le ! »

«- Jamais ! Tu n'es qu'un misérable humain ! Tu as eu de la chance ! » Dit Amy d'une voix froide.

«- Le misérable humain comme tu dis viens de te vaincre ! Pars et ne reviens plus, tu n'as plus ta place parmi les vampires ! »

Harry se retourna et Amy essaya, dans un mouvement inexplicable, d'atteindre Harry avec ses pieds pour qu'il perde sa concentration sur les lianes. Duncan vit le mouvement d'Amy mais il n'eut même pas le temps de le dire à Harry car celui-ci s'était déjà retourné et tenait les jambes d'Amy solidement coincées.

«- Ne recommence plus jamais ça Amy. C'est fini, tu n'es plus la chef des vampires, laisse la place », lui dit Harry gardant toujours ses jambes.

«- Jamais ! » Cria Amy avant de pousser Harry qui recula de quelques mètres, il forma une boule de feu dans sa main et la lança sur les lianes.

Et ainsi Amy disparu dans la nuit !


	13. Chapitre 13: Milas

Harry Potter et le combat du passé.**

* * *

Auteur : Lyana**

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le combat du passé!

**Résumé :** Harry décide de partir après sa septième année, la bataile finale a eu lieu mais peu sont les survivants. Albus crée un monde parallèle où Harry Potter n'existera pas. Harry fait la connaissance des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans et ses amies.

**Remarque de l'auteur : **Merci beaucoup à Firz of Amber et pour toutes les reviews.**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : **

Milas

* * *

_A Poudlard_

Une semaine était passée depuis que les vampires avaient emmenés Harry, et les Maraudeurs n'avaient toujours pas eu de nouvelle de lui. Plus le temps passait, plus ils désespéraient de le retrouver encore en vie. Mais ils avaient tout de même respecté leur plan, ils avaient attendu une semaine avant de partir à sa recherche. Donc le lendemain matin, un groupe partirait dans la forêt et avec l'aide de Thalia, ils iraient au village des vampires. Le groupe était composé de Thalia, Remus, Sirius, Lily, Iris, James et Kira, le reste des Maraudeurs restaient à Poudlard si jamais Harry revenait. Donc dès l'aube, ils partirent tous les sept dans la forêt interdite, ils étaient tous des animagus sauf Remus, ce qui était un avantage en cas de danger.

_A Milas, village vampires_

Harry et Duncan étaient rentrés au village après le combat et Duncan annonça à tous les vampires la mort d'Amy.

«- Comme vous le savez, Harry avait demandé Amy en Duel et elle a perdu. Comme le veut la loi des vampires, celui qui tue le chef le deviens. Donc Harry est maintenant notre nouveau chef ! » Expliqua Duncan.

Des cris de protestations retentirent ici et là parmi les vampires mais il y eut aussi des cris de joie, à ce qu'en déduit Harry, Amy n'était pas vraiment appréciée comme chef parmi ses fidèles.

« -Comme viens de vous l'annoncer Duncan, j'ai battu votre ancienne chef et vous devez donc m'obéir. Mais rassurez-vous je ne suis pas un tyran, je n'agirais pas comme Amy envers vous. Vous ne serez plus un peuple sanglant et cruel, vous serez respecté des humains, à la condition que vous les respectiez à votre tour », dit Harry. « Nous nous battrons contre Voldemort et ses sbires. Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à ma nouvelle place qui le dise maintenant. »

Personne ne protesta, Duncan se plaça devant Harry et s'accroupi, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était sous ses ordres. Doucement tous les vampires firent la même chose et Harry devint bel et bien le chef de Milas.

Harry rentra dans le château et Duncan lui fit visiter.

Pendant une semaine Harry voyagea dans son château puis dans le village pour montrer à tous qu'il était le chef et qu'il le resterait. Mais un problème restait, Harry ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment à Milas, il devait retourner à Poudlard. Ses amis n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelle de lui, et pour la plupart des élèves de Poudlard il était sûrement mort. Il fit alors venir Duncan dans son bureau qu'il avait décoré.

« -Duncan, tu te doutes bien que je ne pourrais pas rester ici encore longtemps, je dois retourner à Poudlard et prévenir les autres que vous n'êtes plus un danger », expliqua Harry à Duncan qui était devenu un très bon ami durant cette semaine.

« -Oui Harry, je me suis d'ailleurs posé la question. Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« -Il ne faut un remplaçant, dans lequel j'ai une entière confiance, pour prendre soin de Milas et tenir la cité hors des mains de Voldemort. Et je ne vois qu'une personne qui a cette confiance », dit Harry en fixant Duncan.

« -Mais Harry, Thalia ne voudra sûrement pas revenir vivre ici, je crois qu'elle a trouvé sa place à Poudlard et qu'elle veut y rester. »

« -Je ne pensais pas à Thalia, idiot, mais à toi. Tu as l'estime des autres et puis tu as toute ma confiance », dit Harry en riant devant la tête qu'il faisait.

« -Mais Harry, je n'ai toujours été qu'un bras droit, je ne suis fait que pour recevoir des ordres, pas pour en donner », dit Duncan pas sûr de mériter cette confiance.

« -Duncan, tu resteras mon bras droit, mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Tu m'enverras toutes les semaines un guerrier pour me faire part de tes décisions et je te donnerais mon avis, ensemble on veillera sur Milas. »

« -Mais Harry, c'est beaucoup… » Commença Duncan mais il fut coupé par Harry.

« -C'est un ordre Duncan, tu n'as pas le choix », dit Harry en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour le faire accepter.

« -… »

« -Je voudrais que tu ailles chercher Thalia et mes amis, je veux qu'ils viennent quelques jours ici. Les vampires doivent s'habituer à leur présence et à la mienne. Et puis j'ai quelques questions à poser à Thalia », dit Harry.

« -Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée de m'envoyer moi à Poudlard après l'attaque et le meurtre d'un élève. Thalia ne me fait plus confiance », expliqua tristement Duncan.

« -Oui, tu as raison. Il y t'il quelqu'un qui était proche de Thalia à part toi ? » Demanda Harry.

« -Oui, Hadès était un de ses proches amis, il ne l'a jamais trahi même après la mort du roi », dit Duncan après avoir réfléchi quelque instant.

« -Bien, allons le chercher alors », fit Harry en se levant et en suivant Duncan dans le village.

Ils déambulèrent pendant dix minutes dans les rues de Milas, croisant quelques fois des vampires qui les saluèrent. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison, la maison d'Hadès d'après Duncan. Duncan toqua et un jeune homme vient leur ouvrir la porte en les invitant à entrer. Il avait les cheveux noirs ébène assez longs et des yeux de la même couleur. Harry prit la parole après s'être assis sur le fauteuil que lui présentait Hadès.

« -Si nous sommes ici c'est pour une bonne raison ! Nous avons besoin de ton aide. »

« -Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda Hadès curieux.

« -Duncan m'a dit que tu est un ami proche de Thalia, est-ce vrai ? »

« -Je l'étais en effet, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit plus le cas aujourd'hui », dit Hadès triste d'avoir perdu l'amitié de Thalia qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur.

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -J'étais le seul qui savait que Thalia s'était réfugiée à Poudlard. »

« -Comment l'as-tu su ? » Demanda Duncan.

« -Je l'ai découvert lors de sa cinquième année, elle était dans la forêt interdite. Très bel animagus d'ailleurs », dit Hadès en souriant.

« -Oui, je sais. Une très belle louve, n'est ce pas ? Est-ce toi qui a dit à Amy que Thalia était à Poudlard ? »

« -Non, bien sûr que non. Thalia est pour moi ma petite sœur, je ne la trahirai jamais », dit Hadès.

« -Alors pourquoi t'en voudrait-elle ? » Demanda Duncan.

« -Je le sais, tu le sais mais elle, elle ne le sait pas », dit tristement Hadès.

« -Il faut pourtant que tu m'aides, je voudrais qu'ils viennent ici, mais Thalia ne fait plus confiance à Duncan depuis l'attaque ni à d'autres vampires d'ailleurs, et moi ils ne croient mort, si je rentre à Poudlard je ne pourrais plus en sortir. Il n'y a qu'en toi que Thalia ait encore un peu de confiance », expliqua Harry.

« -Je comprends, j'irai la chercher avec tes amis, Harry. Tu peux avoir confiance. »

« -J'ai confiance sinon je ne te le demanderai pas. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de mordre les élèves en passant, ce serait bien gentil », dit Harry en rigolant devant la tête que faisait les deux vampires.

« -Je crois qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire d'aller jusqu'à Poudlard », dit un vampire qui était entré chez Hadès sans faire de bruit. « Un des nôtres a senti la présence de sept humains près de Milas, je suppose que se sont vos amis. »

«- Il se pourrait bien qu'ils aient décidé de venir me délivrer eux-mêmes, ils sont assez idiots pour le faire. Thalia est-elle avec eux ? » Demanda Harry au vampire qui venait de parler.

« -Oui, la princesse… euh, je veux dire Thalia est avec eux », finit le vampire confus.

« -Thalia est et sera toujours votre princesse. Son titre ne peut pas lui être enlevé », dit Harry au vampire, puis se tournant vers Hadès, il dit : « Va à leur rencontre et amène-les ici, d'accord ? Prends dix vampires avec toi et ne leur dit rien pour moi, je veux leur faire une surprise, d'accord ? » Demanda Harry.

_Dans la forêt interdite_

Thalia et les autres se dirigeaient vers Milas, ils étaient sur leur garde. Ils savaient que les vampires les avaient sûrement déjà repérés mais il n'y avait encore aucune trace d'eux ou d'un quelconque piège et c'est cela qui inquiétait Thalia. Les vampires n'étaient pas réputés pour leur patience, ils auraient déjà du avoir attaqué, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils attendaient. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas envie de les voir débarquer mais ne pas savoir où ils étaient, était encore bien pire pour elle.

Ils avancèrent encore de quelques mètres se rapprochant de plus en plus de leur objectif quand tout à coup, ils furent encerclés par dix vampires.

« -Alors princesse, on veut sauver son ami ! C'est risible sachant que tu risques ta vie pour quelqu'un qui a perdu la sienne », dit Hadès d'une voix horriblement froide.

« -NON ! Pas Harry ! » S'écria groupe complètement désespéré, Kira n'eut plus la force de rester debout et elle s'écroula en pleurs devant le sourire ironique des vampires, Lily essaya tant bien que mal de la réconforter mais elle était elle aussi en pleurs.

« -Ligotez-les, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'enfuient, je prends celui là avec moi », dit Hadès en prenant Remus par le bras et en le tenant tout près de lui. « Le premier qui se transforme en un quelconque animal, je le mange, d'accord ? »

« -D'accord », répondirent les sept amis d'une même voix sachant qu'il le ferait.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers Milas qui était plongé dans le noir alors qu'il devait pourtant être près de midi. Hadès se dirigea vers le château et les fit entrer dans la pièce. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des sept amis lorsqu'ils découvrirent qui était confortablement assis sur le trône.

« -Alors comme ça, vous vous aventurez dans la forêt sans moi ! Une semaine, il vous a fallu une semaine avant de décider de venir me chercher ! » Dit Harry en essayant de paraître déçu.

« -Mais on pensait que tu avais un plan, et que si tu ne revenais pas avant une semaine c'est que tu avais raté », dit Kira.

« -C'est fou la confiance que vous avez dans mes plans ! » Dit Harry vexé.

« -Ça fait combien de temps que tu es le chef et où est mon père ? » Demanda Thalia.

« -Je vais tout vous expliquer ne vous en faites pas. Mais avant tout, je suis heureux de vous revoir ! » Dit Harry en se levant et en s'approchant.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas que les quatre filles se jetèrent sur lui pour le serrer dans leurs bras. Après plusieurs minutes, Harry arriva à se libérer mais pas pour longtemps, il se plaça devant les trois garçons restés en retrait, et il les serra brièvement dans ses bras. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils allaient lui manquer autant.

Ils s'assirent tous les dix et Harry leur expliqua toute l'histoire. La mort du père de Thalia, la succession d'Amy, qui voulait à tout prix la mort de sa sœur, il leur dit que Duncan avait été de son coté depuis le début et qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'attaquer Poudlard et qu'il regrettait sincèrement la mort du jeune homme qu'était Peter. Puis il arriva au combat avec Amy et il s'excusa pour sa mort qui ne faisait absolument pas parti du plan, il dit aussi à Thalia qui avait fait un pacte avec Amy pour qu'elle accepte le duel et que s'il avait échoué, Duncan l'aurait empêché d'accomplir sa parole. Puis il parla de son acceptation au sein des vampires et la place qu'occuperait Duncan pendant son absence avec bien sûr l'accord de Thalia qui restait la princesse de Milas. Il leur parla de sa requête à Hadès pour aller les chercher à Poudlard lorsqu'il avait appris que des vampires avaient senti leurs présence dans la forêt interdite et il s'excusa encore de la petite mise en scène qui avait fait avec l'aide de Hadès qui était comme le reste des vampires de leur coté.

« -Mais comment ? » Demanda James quand il eut fini de raconter sa semaine à Milas.

« -Grâce à un plan, James, un plan ! » Répondit Harry en rigolant.

« -Bon, je crois qu'il y a assez de chambre ici pour vous logez tous et Hadès tu peux rester aussi si tu en as envie je crois que personne ne sera contre. »

« -Si tu ne me manges pas comme tu en avais l'intension, je suis d'accord », dit Remus mi sérieux, mi plaisantant.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vous mordrez pas, c'est promis », dit Hadès.

« -Et tu peux toujours croire en la promesse d'un vampire », expliqua Thalia. « Je suis d'accord moi aussi, mais j'ai une question à te poser d'abord, Hadès. »

« -Non, ce n'est pas moi qui ait dis à Amy que tu étais à Poudlard », fit Hadès comprenant quelle question elle voulait lui poser.

« -Bien, un moment j'ai cru que tu m'avais trahi, je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi », dit Thalia honteuse.

« -Excuse acceptée, petite sœur », dit Hadès en prenant Thalia dans ses bras sous les yeux jaloux de Remus.

« -Bien alors voilà les chambres ! » S'exclama Harry en arrivant dans un couloir qui possédait deux portes l'une en face de l'autre.

Il ouvrit d'abord celle de droite et ils entrèrent dans un salon ovale qui possédait : des fauteuils qui entouraient une table basse et quatre portes tout autour de la pièce. Iris prit la première chambre à gauche de la porte, Lily la suivante, Kira celle à droite de la porte et Thalia celle entre Lily et Kira.

Puis ils sortirent tous pour découvrir les chambres des garçons qui étaient la porte en face du celle des filles, le salon était agencé de la même façon que celui des filles sauf qu'il y avait cinq portes au lieu de quatre. Harry prit celle de droite, Sirius le chambre juste après Harry, James celle en face de la porte d'entrée, Hadès celle de gauche et Remus dormirait dans la chambre entre James et Hadès. Ils restèrent tous dans le salon des garçons et parlèrent de tout et de rien, puis doucement la nuit arriva et ils allèrent tous se coucher.


	14. Chapitre 14: Questions Réponses

Harry Potter et le combat du passé.

**

* * *

Auteur : **Lyana 

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le combat du passé!

**Résumé :** Harry décide de partir après sa septième année, la bataile finale a eu lieu mais peu sont les survivants. Albus crée un monde parallèle où Harry Potter n'existera pas. Harry fait la connaissance des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans et ses amies.

**Remarque de l'auteur :** Merci à toutes les reviews et je suis vraiment très contente que cela vous plaise.

**

* * *

****Chapitre 14:** Questions - Réponses.

* * *

Thalia ne dormit pas de la nuit, elle avait peur. Elle avait fui Milas lors de ses onze ans sorcier et depuis elle avait tout fait pour ne plus y penser, ne plus penser à son père qu'elle aimait tant mais qui était sous l'emprise de sa sœur, Amy était perfide, la pire des vampires qu'elle connaisse, sa sœur aimait tuer et torturer n'importe quel être croisant son chemin, beaucoup de vampires avaient peur d'elle alors qu'elle était l'une des plus jeune vampire du village. 

Amy voulait le trône de Milas mais elle savait que si jamais son père venait à léguer sa place se serait Thalia qui prendrait le trône, alors elle avait décidé de remédier à se problème à la source en éliminant Thalia mais elle avait toujours échoué, grâce à l'aide de Duncan et Hadès ses plans avaient toujours raté à son grand malheur.

En réalité Thalia avait plus de 200 ans, bien sûr cela était normal pour des vampires, mais elle avait renoncé à son immortalité pour devenir une simple sorcière, bien qu'elle ne le fût pas totalement mais c'était une autre histoire. Elle décida d'en parler avec Harry, elle avait vu qu'il avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser mais il préférait ne pas le faire devant les autres.

Elle quitta sa chambre après avoir mis un jeans et un pull qui se trouvait dans la chambre, elle toqua à la chambre de Harry et attendit qu'il lui permette d'entrer se qu'il fit dix secondes plus tard.

« -Bonjour Thalia », dit Harry en se tournant vers elle.

« -Pourquoi avoir pris ma place ce soir là ? » Demanda soudainement Thalia après plusieurs minutes de silence.

« -Car tu es mon amie », dit Harry comme si c'était une évidence.

« -Mais tu aurais pu être tué », dit Thalia sans comprendre.

« -Mais toi aussi ! » Répliqua Harry.

« -Tu aurais donner ta vie alors que je t'ai menti. »

« -Oui », dit simplement Harry.

« -Mais… » Commença Thalia.

« -Je ne suis pas ton ami pour te juger sur tes actes ou tes paroles mais pour les comprendre et les accepter. Tu avais le droit de nous cacher tes origines même si tu n'aurais pas du le faire, nous sommes tes amis et nous ne pouvons que te dire de nous faire un peu plus confiance », expliqua Harry.

« -Je vous fais confiance mais j'ai eu peur, j'essaye d'oublier mon peuple autant que possible et après six ans j'y étais presque parvenue alors tout vous raconter j'en aurais été incapable. »

« -Je comprends mais j'espère qu'à présent tu vas accepter tes origines, n'oublie pas que tu seras toujours la princesse de Milas », fit Harry avec espoir, espoir que Thalia finisse par s'accepter pleinement.

« -N'oublie pas que tu es le chef de Milas à présent et j'en suis bien contente. »

« -Avec Duncan », compléta Harry en souriant. « Tu devrais lui pardonner, tu sais il m'a fait de la peine quand je lui ai parlé de toi, tu lui manques énormément », finit Harry beaucoup plus sérieux.

« -Je sais, lui et Hadès m'ont aussi beaucoup manqué, mais ma vie est à Poudlard. Je ne suis plus une vampire enfin presque plus. »

« -Comment ? » Demanda Harry curieux, il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Thalia ne craignait pas le soleil.

« -Avant ma venue à Poudlard, j'ai trouvé un charme dans les affaires de ma mère, qui était une sorcière, et j'ai découvert que j'en étais une moi aussi. Ce charme était un moyen pour elle de changer les choses, elle savait qu'un de ses enfants risquerait d'être un vampire-sorcier si je puis dire ainsi, mais elle ne voulait pas que son statut le prive d'aller à Poudlard où elle avait elle-même été. Alors après de longues années de recherche, elle a enfin trouvé la possibilité pour son enfant de choisir, choisir entre rester un simple vampire ou perdre son immortalité et devenir un sorcier, mais un des conseillers de mon père a découvert ses recherches, il trouvait que c'était absurde de vouloir devenir humain alors qu'on était des êtres supérieurs. Ma mère a juste eu le temps de cacher son charme et d'écrire une lettre pour moi et Amy et on l'a tué, faisant passer sa mort pour l'œuvre d'un sorcier. Ma mère était très aimée à Milas et a partir de ce défunt jour une guerre impitoyable s'engagea entre les sorciers et les vampires. Et cela dur depuis 236 ans, l'âge qu'avait Amy. »

« -Tu l'as lancé ? » Demanda alors Harry, puis devant l'air d'incompréhension de Thalia. « Je veux dire le charme, tu l'as lancé ? »

« -Oui, et ma mère était un vrai génie car le sort a vraiment bien marché. Je ne suis plus immortelle, je n'ai plus peur du soleil et je ne dois plus me nourrir de sang. »

« -Bien je comprends mieux », dit Harry. « Tu as d'autres questions à me poser ? »

« -Non, ça ira pour l'instant », répondit Thalia.

Ils décidèrent que puisqu'ils ne pourraient tout de même plus dormir d'attendre que les autres se réveillent. Ils sortirent donc de la chambre de Harry et Thalia se dirigea vers la porte pour se rendre dans le salon des filles quand Harry lui posa une question.

« -En réalité, quel âge as-tu ? »

« -244 ans », répondit simplement Thalia en souriant devant la question.

« -Et bien, tu es assez bien conservée pour ton âge », fit Harry un sourire éclairant son visage.

« -Merci ! »

Et elle partit de l'autre coté du couloir. Harry s'assit confortablement dans un fauteuil en face du feu. Il se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à vaincre la puissante vampire qu'était Amy, même s'il avait bien senti que la force de Wolf, Zéphyr et Phobos, l'avait énormément aidée. Grâce à eux, il avait senti à l'avance les coups d'Amy et il avait la force de les repousser, les blessures qu'il avait reçues ne lui avait pas fait plus d'effet qu'un léger chatouillement. Il avait d'ailleurs remercié ses animaux pendant des heures, mais ils lui avaient fait comprendre qu'ils avaient confiance en lui et que si s'était à refaire ils lui donneraient encore une partie de leur pouvoir.

Harry resta dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que les autres soient sortis de leurs rêves et qu'ils l'aient rejoins dans le salon.

« -Alors bien dormi ? » Demanda gentiment Kira à Harry.

« -Plutôt bien, et toi ? »

« -Beaucoup mieux puisque depuis que tu es parti je ne pouvais plus fermé l'œil », expliqua Kira.

« -Tu ne devais pas t'en faire, j'avais un plan enfin presque », dit Harry en lui souriant.

« -Et bien justement c'est le « enfin presque » qui m'inquiétais ! » Répliqua Kira soudain sérieuse.

« -Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en mes plans ! » Dit Harry faussement vexé.

« -Tu devrais revoir tes plans ! » S'indigna Kira en s'en allant parler à Lily et Iris.

Harry rigola puis il se joignit à Remus et Hadès qui étaient dans une grande conversation sur les us et coutumes des vampires. Il les écouta parler pendant quelques minutes et lorsqu'il décida enfin à participer à la discussion, Duncan arriva devant lui.

« -Harry, il faudrait que vous alliez dans le village, les habitants ne sont pas encore tout à fait habitué à la présence d'humains et n'oublie pas que nous devons nous nourrir. »

« -D'accord, mais tu crois que vous pourrez vous nourrir uniquement d'animaux ? Je ne peux pas vous permettre de vous nourrir de sang humain », demanda Harry avec espoir en fixant Duncan et Hadès.

« -Moi, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, lorsque Xino était au pouvoir, nous ne pouvions pas nous nourrir d'humains beaucoup de vampires s'y sont habitués, je pense », expliqua Hadès causant le sourire de Harry.

« -Qui est Xino ? » Demanda curieusement Harry.

«- C'est le père de Thalia, il ne supportait pas que des vampires puissent tuer même pour ce nourrir », expliqua Hadès.

« -Mais après sa mort, tout a changé. Amy tuait pour se nourrir et surtout pour son propre plaisir. Elle forçait les autres à faire comme elle et beaucoup ont pris l'habitude de se nourrir d'humains », finit Duncan.

« -Mais ça ne les dérangeaient pas de se nourrir d'animaux, de toute façon il est très difficile de trouver des humains dans la forêt interdite. »

« -Bien, alors je vais aller leur présenter mes amis, même si je suis sûr qu'ils connaissent déjà Thalia », dit Harry en se levant suivit d'Hadès, Duncan et Remus.

Duncan alla sonner une cloche en haut du château qui prévenait les habitants que Harry voulait leur parler. Harry demanda aux sept Maraudeurs de venir avec lui pour qu'ils puissent explorer le château et le village comme bon leur semble. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant les portes principales qui donnaient sur Milas.

La moitié des habitants de Milas les attendaient déjà devant le château quand Harry ouvrit les portes et il ne fallut que cinq minutes de plus pour que l'autre moitié rejoigne le groupe, dès qu'ils furent arrivés Harry prit la parole.

« -Je suis désolé de vous déranger aussi tôt, enfin pour moi, pour vous je crois qu'il est plutôt tard ! » S'exclama Harry en causant le rire de nombreux vampires et de ses neuf amis qui se trouvaient derrière lui, en effet il était seulement 6h44 et le soleil était déjà levé donc les vampires étaient sûrement entrain de dormir quand Harry les avaient appelé. « Mais je dois vous présentez quelques-uns de mes amis, pour qu'ils puissent ensuite se promener tranquillement dans Milas », expliqua Harry.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence puis Harry reprit après avoir demandé à Thalia de s'avancer.

« -Je suppose que vous avez déjà tous reconnu la princesse Thalia qui réside présentement à Poudlard. Ainsi que Hadès et Duncan, qui prendra une partie de la direction de Milas avec moi et Thalia », dit Harry en souriant devant la tête que faisait Duncan et surtout Thalia. « Et oui, tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas me laisser tout le boulot », murmura Harry à l'oreille de Thalia. « Voici aussi James Potter, Lily Evans, Iris Domning, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Kira Smith. Ils ont bien sûr le droit de voyager dans Milas ainsi que dans la forêt interdite. Je n'accepterais aucun accident ou je ne chargerais moi-même des responsables. Je ne supporterais pas les traîtres donc ceux qui veulent rejoindre Voldemort qu'ils le fassent maintenant, mais sachez qu'alors que vous serez alors mes ennemis et que je vous traiterai comme tel ! » Expliqua calmement Harry mais on voyait bien qu'il pesait ses mots et qu'il agirait comme il l'avait dit. « Voilà, maintenant que tout est clair, vous pouvez aller vous coucher. Mes amis et moi allons visiter Milas pendant ce temps. Nous rentrerons sûrement à Poudlard dans une semaine et Duncan prendra alors la direction de Milas car j'ai toute confiance en lui. Et j'espère que je pourrais compter sur vous s'il y a une attaque sur Poudlard. »

« -Bien sûr, en cas s'attaque nous viendrons immédiatement à votre aide », répondit Duncan.

Harry mit fin à la discussion et s'en alla avec les sept Maraudeurs découvrir Milas un peu mieux. Même si Harry avait déjà passé une semaine dans le village, il ne connaissait pas encore très bien le village. Ils se promenèrent dans les ruelles et Thalia les guida en leur racontant un peu sa vie.

**OoO**

Une semaine était déjà passée et les Maraudeurs s'étaient maintenant complètement intégrés à Milas. Ils avaient envoyé une lettre à Poudlard pour informer leurs amis qu'ils étaient bien en vie et que les vampires étaient maintenant de leur côté. Ils les informaient aussi qu'ils reviendraient dans une semaine. Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans une des salles de réunion que possédait le château et ils organisaient tranquillement leur retour à Poudlard et la correspondance. Ils avaient décidé que seul Duncan et Hadès les accompagneraient dans la forêt et que Hadès serait celui qui apporterait les informations à Poudlard.

Ils sortirent tous les dix silencieusement de Milas, ils devaient faire très attention car avant l'arrivée de Harry comme chef, Amy et Voldemort s'étaient alliés mais maintenant Voldemort devait sûrement déjà savoir qu'il avait perdu ses précieux alliés et il devait être dans une colère noire. Duncan s'étonnait qu'ils n'aient pas encore eu la visite de Mangemorts mais cela ne saurait tarder alors mieux valait que les étudiants retournent à Poudlard le plus vite possible. Ils formaient un groupe très intéressant pour Voldemort : la princesse des Vampires, le chef, le bras droit, un très bon guerrier, un loup-garou, l'héritier de gryffondor, son meilleur ami et trois jolies filles. C'est pourquoi ils avançaient prudemment dans la forêt, mais ils avaient l'avantage de ne pas pouvoir se perdre, les Maraudeurs connaissaient la forêt comme leur poche et ils avaient trois vampires qui y vivaient depuis plus de 200 ans.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la lisière de la forêt interdite après plus de trois heures de marche et ils décidèrent de se reposer quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne rentrent tous à Poudlard et qu'ils fassent les présentations à Dumbledore qui devait se poser quelques questions puisque un de ses élèves avait été enlevé par des vampires il y a deux semaines et que sept autres élèves avaient disparu une semaine après. Il y avait de quoi se poser de sérieuses questions. Enfin la lettre envoyée aux autres, les informant qu'ils étaient tous en vie, avait bien été reçue.

Ils décidèrent de se remettre en route lorsque soudain ils furent encerclés, et ce n'était pas pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews.**

Rebecca-Black : **VIVE LES VAMPIRES! continue c'est vraiment bon! **_Merci beaucoup Rebecca-Black et je continue ! Je suis contente que tu aimes les Vampires même s'ils ne seront pas très présents dans l'histoire. Merci_

lu Potter :** super cette fic j'adore "harry chef des vampires"** _Merci, j'aimais aussi particulièrement cette idée ! _**sinon quand va tu enfin mettre kira et harry ensemble **_Ca va se faire progressivement je pense…_** et que tu va enfin humillier l'autre boufon. **_Tu vas être contente d'apprendre que c'est dans très bientôt ! Merci_

Luluflo04 :** Super** _Merci !_

Joachim-Maat :** j'ai dévorer ta fic en un rien de temps** _T'as pas fait d'indigestion c'est déjà ça ! Lol _**je trouve que ton idée de faire de harry le chef des vampire est excellente **_Merci, je trouve aussi, non je rigole, je suis contente que cela te plaise !_**, mais j'ai cru déceller une similitude avec blade **_Avec Blade ? Non, pour tout te dire, je n'ai vu que le 3ème blade alors… mais je n'ai pas eu l'impression de faire des similitudes, je ne l'ai peut-être pas fait exprès. _**est ce qu'harry et kira vont se réconcilier? **_Oui, en faite ils ne sont pas vraiment fachés, ils ne se comprennent pas c'est tout et ils ne comprennent pas leurs sentiments ! _**Joachim Maât **_Merci !_

Mixou :** ah cest geniale!alors fais vite pour la suite.** _Merci, je suis enchantée que mon histoire te plaise et je suis désolée pour le retard !_

Thealie :** Jaloux notre petit loup ?** _Oui, très ! _**Super chapitre. **_Merci !_** On risque pas de s'inquieter au château ? **_Si mais Poudlard va avoir des nouvelles d'eux ! _**A+ **_J'espère avoir tes commentaires sur ce chapitre lors d'une review ! Salut_

Dragonise :** a kan la suite héhé** _A maintenant je pense !_

Fitz of Amber :** Et alors ! Tu ne me dis même pas que tu postes un chap alors qu'on s'est parlé il y a à peine une demi-heure !** _Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le poster ! Pardonne-moi ! _**Non mais ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Ai-je réellement besoin de te dire ce que je pense de ce chap ? **_Moi , je n'en vois aucun inconvénients !_** Je crois l'avoir déjà fais dans les annotations que je mets chaque fois que je te corrige un chap **_D'ailleurs je ne te remercierais jamais pour ça ! _**alors tout ce que je te demande c'est d'être plus productive que moi et de réussir à finir ton chapitre en moins de temps qu'il ne m'en faut ! **_Je te promets rien, je sèche complètement sur celui là !_** Continue surtout **_Je ne compte pas arrêter et j'attends la suite de ton histoire avec impatience ! Lyra_


	15. Chapitre 15: Retour entre amis

Harry Potter et le combat du passé.

* * *

**Auteur : **Lyana

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le combat du passé!

**Résumé :** Harry décide de partir après sa septième année, la bataile finale a eu lieu mais peu sont les survivants. Albus crée un monde parallèle où Harry Potter n'existera pas. Harry fait la connaissance des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans et ses amies.

**Remarque de l'auteur : **Pour ceux qui voudrais des renseignements sur mes personnages (ex: leur apparence, leur caractère, leur âge ou encore leur famille) vous pouvez me le demander et je vous renseignerai autant que je le peux!**

* * *

****Chapitre 15 :** Retour entre amis**

* * *

**

Ils décidèrent de se remettre en route lorsque soudain ils furent encerclés, et ce n'était pas pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard.

Une vingtaine de Mangemorts se tenait devant eux leurs baguettes en main et en attendant l'ordre de leur chef pour attaquer. Ils n'eurent seulement pas le temps car d'un mouvement souple de la main, Duncan en envoya cinq valser contre les arbres et le combat commença. Ils se battaient le mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais les mangemorts prirent doucement le dessus après dix minutes de combat, ils avaient stupéfixié Iris et Lily, et Remus était inconscient. Harry se rapprocha difficilement de Kira, il fallait à tout prix que quelqu'un prévienne les professeurs et Kira avait comme animagus une panthère, elle pourrait arriver au château plus vite que les autres.

« -Kira, il faut que tu ailles chercher de l'aide chez les professeurs », dit Harry en évitant un Doloris et un créant un bouclier assez puissant pour repousser une dizaine de sortilèges.

« -Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser vous battre sans moi ! » S'exclama Kira en envoyant un des mangemorts dans les arbres.

« -Ecoute-moi, sans aide nous n'arriverons à rien. Tu es la plus rapide. Je t'en pris nous perdons du temps. »

Kira allait répliquer quand elle s'aperçut vraiment de la situation, ils n'étaient maintenant plus que cinq pour lutter contre le double de Mangemorts. En effet James était lui aussi inconscient et Sirius était en train de subir un Doloris mais on voyait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps conscient.

« -J'y vais le plus vite possible, tenez bon jusqu'à mon retour ! » Cria Kira avant de se transformer en panthère et de partir à toute vitesse vers Poudlard.

**OoO **

Etant en novembre et un des jours les plus froid, peu d'élèves se promenait dans le parc, ce qui était une chance pour Kira car elle pu aller le plus loin possible en gardant sa forme animale. Mais elle dut tout de même reprendre forme humaine et c'est ainsi qu'elle déboula dans la grande Salle mais manque de chance, on était en plein dîner. Elle arriva à bout de souffle devant le directeur et ne pu dire que quelques mots.

«- Forêt interdite, vampires, gentils, attaque, vingtaines Mangemorts ! » Cria Kira en essayant de reprendre son souffle entre deux mots.

«- Calmes-toi et reprends ton souffle. Voilà, maintenant expliques-toi calmement », dit Albus calmement.

«- Nous avons été attaqués pas une vingtaine de Mangemorts lorsque nous étions à la lisière de la forêt interdite, les vampires nous aident contre eux », expliqua Kira après avoir reprit son souffle.

Albus, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Lilia Jade - professeur de DCFM depuis le début de l'année, elle est d'un naturel calme elle cache cependant une grande puissance qu'elle utilise pour combattre les sbires de Voldemort. Tous les quatre se levèrent dans un même mouvement et se placèrent près de Kira.

«- Minerva, Filius, Lilia et moi allons les aider pendant que vous restez avec les élèves et que vous continuez vos cours ! » S'exclama le directeur d'une voix forte avant de partir de la Grande Salle en compagnie des trois professeurs et de Kira.

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit de l'attaque après avoir traversés le parc en courant. Quand ils virent l'étendu des dégâts, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur respiration. En effet, les Mangemorts au nombre d'une quinzaine, après le départ de Kira, n'étaient plus que cinq et n'avaient plus vraiment l'avantage. Remus avait repris connaissance, Lily et Iris n'étaient plus sous Stupéfix et Sirius avait repris des forces après le Doloris qu'il avait reçu. Par contre, deux mangemort étaient suspendus dans les arbres par les pieds et les autres étaient soit ligotés, soit inconscients. Les cinq derniers s'enfuirent en remarquant l'arrivé des professeurs et du directeur.

Kira s'approcha de Harry qui ligotait tous les mangemorts capturés ensemble.

«- Alors, je vois que vous n'avez pas eu besoin de l'aide des professeurs pour vous en sortir. »

«- Non, en effet. Mais c'est grâce aux Dryades que la situation s'est renversée en notre faveur ! » Expliqua le Gryffondor.

«- Les Dryades, mais elles n'aident pas les humains, elles les considèrent comme des êtres inférieur qui ne méritent pas de vivre, alors qu'elles vous aient aidé est une chose impossible ! » S'exclama Kira ne croyant pas une seconde Harry.

«- Et pourtant ! Dès que tu es partie prévenir les professeurs, elles sont apparues devant nous et c'est grâce à elles que les Mangemorts se sont retrouvés suspendus pas les pieds et que les autres étaient ligotés avec des lianes. Elles ont un contrôle inexplicable sur la nature et elles sont d'une grande beauté. Puis elles sont parties tout d'un coup et quelques secondes plus tard vous arriviez. »

Kira était septique, en effet les Dryades sont des nymphes vivant dans des forêts avec pour seule compagnie la nature et les animaux qu'elles protègent de leur vie. Il est déconseillé aux humains de les approcher, elles ne supportent pas la vue d'êtres qu'elles considèrent comme inférieurs à elles et ils pourraient être dangereux de les contrarier. Elles n'ont nul besoin d'hommes pour se reproduire et se montre rarement à eux.

Elle décida de le croire après tout pourquoi est ce que Harry irait inventer la venue de Dryades?

«- Nous devrions rentrer à Poudlard maintenant ou les autres vont finir par réellement s'inquiéter », dit Kira en prenant Lily et Thalia par le bras et en se dirigeant vers Poudlard.

«- Tu as raison, il est grand temps d'y retourner après deux semaines d'absence pour toi, Harry ! » Dit James en poussant Harry. « Je suis sûr que les cours t'ont manqués, quoi de plus normal ! » Rigola-t-il.

«- Moi, je suis sure que non. Après tout ça reste des cours et on ne peut pas dire que nous les apprécions, ni que vous vous êtes plains », dit Thalia comme s'il était naturel de critiquer les cours en présence des professeurs.

«- Thalia ! » S'exclamèrent les autres pendant que Thalia continuer à avancer comme si de rien n'était.

«- Ben quoi ! » Dit-elle en se retournant vers eux avec des yeux perdus. « Ne me dites pas que les cours vous on manque, moi c'est pas mon cas surtout avec ce crétin de Whats ! »

Whats étant leur professeur de potions détesté de tous les élèves.

«- Miss White, veuillez cesser de critiquer vos professeurs en notre présence, s'il vous plait », ordonna le professeur McGonagall avec, comme toujours, son visage sévère.

«- Oh ! Bonjour professeurs ! » Dit Thalia avant de courir rejoindre Lily qui avait déjà pris pas mal d'avance en rougissant honteuse.

«- Elle ne tiendra donc jamais sa langue ! » Rigola Iris en suivant les autres.

Hadès et Duncan leur dirent au revoir à la lisière de la forêt car étant en plein jour ils ne pouvaient aller plus loin au soleil. Les maraudeurs leur promirent de passer les voir de temps en temps et qu'ils prendraient soin de leur nouveau chef et de leur princesse, Harry et Thalia.

Après avoir traversés le parc dans un semblant de silence, ils entrèrent dans Poudlard mais manque de chance, après qu'ils soient tous entrés la sonnerie annonçant le début de la pause sonna et ils furent vite entourés par des dizaines d'élèves qui voulaient savoir où ils étaient partis et comment Turner avait survécu chez les vampires. Leur six amis ne purent même pas les approcher tellement la masse les encerclant était compact. Le directeur finit par demander le silence en leur disant que toutes les explications possibles leur seraient données pendant le repas du soir.

Quand les élèves furent retournés en cours sauf les six amis qui les avaient attendus pendant une semaine. Dumbledore les invita dans son bureau pour qu'ils expliquent l'entière situation.

«- Bon comme vous êtes tous bien installés, je crois que nous pouvons commencer. Si Mr Turner veux bien nous raconter comment il a survécu chez les vampires ? » Demanda le vieux directeur.

Et c'est comme cela que Harry commença à raconter sa première semaine à Milas pendant plus de deux heures, il parla de l'aide de Duncan, de la mort de Xino le père de Thalia, d'Amy et il décrit le mieux qu'il pu Milas puis il parla de Hadès qui était censé ramener les Maraudeurs et leur princesse à Milas mais qu'ils furent avertit que des humains avaient pénétré dans l'enceinte du village. Puis James, Iris et Thalia continuèrent avec leur décision d'aller secourir Harry et leur inconscience aussi car si Harry n'était pas devenu le chef des vampires ils seraient déjà tous morts. Ils parlèrent eux aussi de Milas et de ses habitants bien qu'étant parfois coupés par l'un ou l'autres voulant dire leur avis et Thalia finit en racontant comment elle avait renoncé à son immortalité grâce aux sortilèges de sa mère et qu'elle ne devait plus boire du sang pour vivre et qu'elle n'avait plus peur du soleil même si celui-ci l'affaiblissait encore un peu. Ils finirent la discussion à temps pour aller dîner avec les autres étudiants.

Quand ils entrèrent la Salle était déjà rempli, il ne manquait plus qu'eux tous et le directeur, tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux et ils eurent à peine le temps de s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives que les élèves de leur maison se jetèrent sur eux pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à Harry et aux Maraudeurs qui avaient disparu du jour au lendemain. A la table des Serpentards par contre rien ne changeait, ils continuèrent à parler entre eux sans se soucier du sort réservé aux Gryffondors sauf une personne, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts encerclés de brun, qui s'inquiétait énormément du jeune homme qui s'était fait enlever par des vampires deux semaines auparavant lors de l'attaque de vampires où elle avait failli perdre la vie sans l'intervention de Harry. Elle se leva donc sans prêter attention aux regards haineux ou peureux de ses condisciples de maison, haineux car tous savaient qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes idéaux qu'eux et peureux car elle était la fille d'un empoisonneur et que son père lui avait tout appris.

Elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor en particulier vers Harry, elle se plaça derrière lui sous les yeux surpris des gryffondor qui se demandaient pourquoi elle était là.

«- Salut, Harry ! Tu te souviens de moi ? » Demanda la Serpentard timidement.

«- Bien sûr ! Tu es la fille qui avait quelques problèmes avec des vampires la nuit d'Halloween », dit Harry en se levant pour se placer en face d'elle.

«- J'ai bien failli mourir si tu n'étais pas intervenu je crois que c'est plus grave que « quelques problèmes » », dit la jeune fille de 15 ans en levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, Harry étant nettement plus grand qu'elle.

«- Oh ! Euh ! C'est rien voyons ! C'est normal je passais par là », marmonna Harry, gêné des regards de ses amis sur lui.

«- Tu as bien raison, la vie d'une serpentard n'est pas grand-chose je suis d'accord avec toi ! » Dit-elle en cachant un sourire en coin devant la tête que fit Harry en entendant cette phrase.

«- Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! La vie est très importante peu importe le maison dans laquelle tu es ! » Dit Harry à grande vitesse essayant de se rattraper.

«- Je sais bien que c'est pas ce que tu voulais dire ! Je t'ai bien eu ! En fait je m'appelle Alexis Pucey et je suis à Serpentard comme tu le sais. »

«- Tu es la fille de l'empoisonneur Pucey, le mangemort ? » Demanda Thalia toujours aussi directe.

«- Je vois que tu connais la réputation de mon père. Et oui je suis la fille d'un empoisonneur mais il n'est pas un Mangemort, enfin il ne l'a pas vraiment voulu », expliqua tristement Alexis.

«- Mais il bosse pour « Tu sais qui » ? » Demanda froidement James.

«- Si tu veux tout savoir, il le fait pour que je reste en vie, ça te va comme réponse », dit Alexis d'une voix encore plus froide et haineuse que celle de James.

Et elle repartit à sa table sans un mot de plus.

Les gryffondors restèrent bouche bée après la phrase de la serpentard et ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi son père était près de « Tu sais Qui » pour qu'elle puisse rester en vie.

«- Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi James ? Les erreurs d'un père ne sont pas les erreurs de leurs enfants », dit Harry ne comprenant pas la réaction de James alors que les parents de son meilleur ami étaient aussi de fidèles mangemorts.

«- Oui mais elle est à Serpentard ce qui veut dire qu'elle finira par faire les mêmes erreurs que son père », expliqua James.

«- Tu les mets tous dans la même catégorie parce que se sont des Serpentards mais ils ne sont pas tous des mangemorts comme tous les gryffondors ne sont pas aussi courageux qu'on peux le laisser croire ! » S'enflamma Harry avec colère devant la stupidité de James.

«- Mais se sont tous des mangemorts que se soit Malfoy, Nott, Rogue ou Pucey ! » S'écria James.

«- Mais tu ne connais ni Pucey, ni Rogue alors comment peux-tu les juger aussi facilement. Crois-tu vraiment que tous les Serdaigles sont intelligents et que tous les Poufsouffles sont loyaux ? » Cria Harry, s'inquiétant peu des regards des autres élèves qui les écoutaient depuis le début.

«- Mais je les côtoie depuis plus de six ans, je pense en effet les connaître plus que toi alors que tu n'es dans cette école que depuis seulement deux mois. »

«- Côtoyez quelqu'un ne signifie pas le connaître James. Là-dessus tu te trompes lourdement, je ne les côtoie peut-être que depuis deux mois mais je ne me permets pas de les juger aussi facilement que toi et j'attends seulement de les connaître avant de dire quoique ce soit, James », répliqua plus calmement Harry.

«- J'admet que je considère, peut-être à tord, tous les serpentards comme des apprentis mangemorts. Mais si comme tu le dis c'est pas vrai, pourquoi sont-ils allés à serpentards connaissant les dires de cette maison en particulier ? » Demanda James ne comprenant pas pourquoi des adolescent voulaient être à serpentard de leur plains gré.

«- Parce que parfois ils n'arrivent pas à penser par eux-mêmes, qu'ils croient leurs parents sans se poser de questions et qu'ils ne découvrent qu'après leur première année qu'il y a d'autres choix et d'autres façon de penser que celle que leurs parents leur ont dicté depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ou alors leurs parents se mettent aux services de Voldemort pour assurer la sécurité de leurs enfants et alors l'enfant essaye de tout faire pour que son père ne soit pas tué parce qu'il a décidé d'aller à gryffondor », répondit Alexis qui était passée près d'eux lors de la question de James avant de continuer son chemin vers la sorti de la Grande Salle.

«- Je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de répondre à ta question ! » Rigola un peu Harry devant la tête de six pieds de long que faisait James après l'explication d'Alexis.

«- Non je crois en effet que j'ai ma réponse », dit James toujours sous le choc de la réponse d'Alexis.

«- Tu devrais peut-être aller t'excuser auprès d'Alexis pour ta réflexion de tout à l'heure, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit ravie d'être à Serpentard », proposa Harry.

«- Oui, tu as raison et nous pourrions l'inviter au refuge pour qu'on puisse s'expliquer tranquillement ? » Demanda James, inquiet de la réaction de ses amis car elle était tout de même à Serpentard.

«- Nous, nous sommes d'accord mais toi ? Veux tu vraiment qu'une serpentard vienne au refuge ? » S'assura Sirius.

«- Oui, je crois que j'ai trop de préjugé et qu'il serait temps de passer outre ! » S'exclama James, sûr de lui.

«- Bien alors nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher pour ce soir et demain j'essaierais de voir si Alexis à envie de passer nous rendre visite au refuge », décida Harry avant de se lever suivit des autres.

Ils se dirigèrent tous au refuge et s'installèrent tranquillement dans le salon en discutant des cours qu'ils auraient le lendemain car Harry avait tout de même raté deux semaines de cours et les Maraudeurs avait raté une semaine. Ils demandèrent à Julian et Diane leurs notes car même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison ils étaient dans la même année qu'eux. Kira réalisa soudain que cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait plus vu Matt, son petit ami, et qu'elle était partie sans le prévenir. Elle décida alors d'aller le voir pour se faire pardonner et se pardonner à elle-même de l'avoir oublier durant une semaine

«- Je vais voir Matt, il a du s'inquiéter pendant toute cette semaine ! » S'exclama Kira en se levant.

«- Attends, je viens avec toi », dit soudain Harry en se levant pour l'accompagner.

«- Mais, tu n'es pas obligé… » Commença-t-elle avant de se taire car Harry avait déjà passé la porte et l'attendait de l'autre côté.

Ils voyagèrent dans le château dans un silence pesant, l'un et l'autre se demandaient pourquoi Harry était ici, Kira parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il détestait Matt et Harry parce qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu cette intuition qui la poussait à l'accompagner. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle commune des Poufsouffles lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit dans un couloir adjacent à celui ou nos deux amis se trouvaient. Harry avança doucement sans faire de bruit et que leur tête dépassèrent le coin du couloir il purent voir se qui causait ce bruit. Kira poussa un cri d'horreur avant de s'écrouler en pleurs alors que Harry s'avançait menaçant vers les deux étudiants pris en faute.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

DoraB:**Mais c cruel de s'arrêter la !**_ Je pense en effet que j'ai quelques tendances cruelles!_** JE veux la suite.. tout de suite ! lol !**_ Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu l'aimeras tout de même!_** c vraiment bien ! **_Merci beaucoup _**alors..qui est-ce qui les entoure .. des mangemorts ? des acromentulas? des bibittes pas gentilles ? lol ! **_Je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de répondre à cette question vu que le chapitre parle pour moi. Mais pour ″les bibittes pas gentilles″ il y avait tout de même peu de chance tu sais! lol_** j'ai hate de lire le procahin chapitre ! bonne continuation **_Merci j'espère recevoir une autre review de ta part! _

Thealie: **Ouah. Le début est super interressant et tres instructif.**** Et la fin est super, je l'adore. C'est super bien écrit. **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plait!_**  
Biz **_Bisous Lyana _

Fitz of Amber: **Bah, que te dire ? Ce chapitres est fantastique comme tous les autres avant lui et tous les autres à venir ! **_Merci merci, je savais bien que j'étais fantastique! lol _**Non, sérieux, j'aime vraiment ce que tu fais, et je suis en manque en ce moment ! **_Je pourrais très facilement te retourner ce compliment! Je suis aussi très en manque! Snif _**Alors hum, hum, je sais que de ma part c'est tout de même un peu exagéré mais... A quand le prochain chap ! **_Et bien j'essaye de l'écrire mais je dois aussi préparer l'arriver de ton chéri! C'est pas si simple!_**Je t'embrasse **_Gros Bisous à toi! _

_Lyana_

Rebecca-Black: **Crève Voldemort! **_Si je le tuais tout de suite il n'y aurait malheureusement plus vraiment d'histoire! Tu veux toujours que je le tue? _** TUE PO LES MARAUDEURS! **_Alors là, tu n'as aucun soucie à te faire, je ne pourrais jamais les tuer je les aime trop! _**(a part le rat lui tue-le) **_Pourquoi pas! Merci _

_Lyana _

lu potter: **toujour aussi bien j'ai hate que harry se batte contre voldy **_ça va arriver dans quelques temps je pense! _** tu vas quand meme mettre les parents de harry ensembles j'espere par ce que pour l'instant ce pas gagner **_En effet c'est pas gagner mais ils sont fait pour être ensemble! Bisous Lyana _

Arathorn: **La suite! **_La voilà_****

Ara _Lyana_**  
(°o)**

(Comment ça, c'est court comme review :p) _( Qui a osé dire ça? Mais c'est vrai que tu pourrais écrire plus de chose, d'un autre côté je crois que tu as dit l'essentiel! LOL)_

Merci beaucoup à **Aurore, Servin, amiele **et à tous ceux qui lisent même s'ils n'écrivent pas de reviews!**  
**


	16. Chapitre 16: Vengeance

Harry Potter et le combat du passé.

* * *

**Auteur :** Lyana

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le combat du passé!

**Résumé :** Harry décide de partir après sa septième année, la bataile finale a eu lieu mais peu sont les survivants. Albus crée un monde parallèle où Harry Potter n'existera pas. Harry fait la connaissance des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans et ses amies.

**Remarque de l'auteur :**Merci infiniment pour toutes les reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Vengeance****

* * *

**

Harry avança doucement sans faire de bruit et quand leurs têtes dépassèrent le coin du couloir ils purent voir se qui causait ce bruit. Kira poussa un cri d'horreur avant de s'écrouler en pleurs alors que Harry s'avançait menaçant vers les deux étudiants pris en faute. Lorsque les coupables prirent conscience que quelqu'un les observait, ils se déplacèrent immédiatement, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient dans une situation compromettante ils étaient tous les deux assez proches, peut-être trop même. L'une était sur les genoux de l'autre et l'autre avait des mains quelque peu baladeuses, Matt Déron et une jeune serpentard étaient entrain de s'embrasser à pleine bouche quand Harry et Kira les avaient surpris.

Déron se leva immédiatement et essaya de s'approcher de Kira, qui était restée au début du couloir toujours en train de pleurer mais beaucoup plus silencieusement, mais Harry s'interposa et l'empêcha d'émettre le moindre mot en lui donnant un coup de poing bien sentit dans la mâchoire et en l'envoyant valser sur le mur par la force de l'impact. Il s'approcha rapidement de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille :

«- Je t'avais prévenu il y a longtemps que si tu lui faisais du mal je te le ferais payer très cher et tu aurais du suivre mon conseil et éviter de la faire souffrir maintenant je vais te faire vivre un enfer tel que dans deux mois tu te prosterneras devant Kira pour lui demander pardon et que tu me supplieras d'en finir avec ta vie le plus vite possible, mais sache Déron que je te torturerais rien que pour mon plaisir ! » Murmura Harry à l'oreille de Déron avec un sourire de dément sur le visage.

Puis il se précipita près de Kira et la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots doux pour qu'elle s'apaise et qu'elle arrête de pleurer, il se leva et Kira n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'imiter car il la tenait toujours doucement mais tout de même fermement. Avant de tourner pour revenir dans leur salle commune Harry se retourna encore une dernière fois vers Déron et lui fit un sourire sadique qui donna à Déron l'envie de partir en courant avant de se faire pipi dessus.

Harry content de voir que Déron partait en courant le plus loin possible d'eux. Il demanda ensuite à Kira le plus doucement possible si elle allait bien mais elle ne lui répondit que par un reniflement dédaigneux et elle se releva la tête haute ne voulant pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Harry voit qu'elle avait tellement mal de la tromperie de son ex petit ami.

«- Je crois que tu as le droit de me dire un truc du genre : « Je te l'avais bien dit » ? » Dit Kira d'une voix froide pour ne plus l'assez apercevoir qu'elle était triste et blessée.

«- Et tu crois que si je te disais ça, tu te sentirais mieux. Si c'est le cas je veux bien le dire même si j'en doute ! » S'exclama tendrement Harry.

«- Mais tu avais raison, je n'aurais jamais du avoir confiance en lui mais en toi, j'en ai la preuve aujourd'hui, tu m'avais prévenu. »

«- Oui mais je l'ai fais pour les mauvaises raisons, tu ne sais pas à quel point je voudrais mettre trompé en ce moment. Et puis je ne l'ai jamais aimé et cela pour une seule raison, pas parce que j'avais une mauvaise intuition le concernant, ni parce que j'avais vu quelque chose qui aurait pu me faire douter. Non, c'est parce que tu tenais à lui au point de te fâcher avec moi parce que j'avais l'impression que tu le préférais et que je te voyais t'éloigner de moi, c'est pour la simple raison que j'avais l'impression qu'il te volait à moi… » Dit sincèrement Harry en regardant ses chaussures avec un intérêt soudain et sans pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux sous peine de dire des choses qu'il pourrait amèrement regretter après. « … qu'il me volait une amie », continua Harry pour qu'elle ne puisse pas croire autre chose même si peut-être…

«- Mais Harry, jamais personne ne me volera à toi car comme tu l'as dit je suis ton amie et rien ne pourra changer ça, même cet enfoiré de Déron. C'est vrai on s'est beaucoup engueulé ces derniers temps mais tu restes mon ami et je sais que tu es là pour moi, même quand je me prends un mur en pleine face alors que tu m'avais prévenu à l'avance. Aujourd'hui ce mur est Déron et demain il sera autre chose mais une chose ne changera jamais, tu seras à mes côtés pour me permettre de me relever », dit Kira en regardant Harry dans les yeux, elle était émue par ce qu'il lui avait dit même si elle avait cru un instant qu'il la considérait comme plus qu'une amie mais elle s'était trompée et ce n'était pas graveAprès tout elle n'était pas amoureuse de Harry, n'est ce pas ? N'EST CE PAS ?

Ils rentrèrent ensemble au refuge et Kira décida d'aller directement se coucher, elle laissait Harry se charger de le dire aux autres, ils savaient qu'ils ne feraient aucune réflexion et qu'ils se chargeraient même de la venger. Elle était heureuse d'avoir des amis comme eux.

Même si Déron m'a trompé avec cette péta, il voudrait mieux que je me calme. Je me chargerais de lui sans risquer de me faire renvoyer de Poudlard et d'être envoyer à Azkaban pour torture et meurtre,pensa Kira en essayant de se contrôler le mieux possible.

Elle se mit sur le dos dans son lit et commença à regarder sa chambre, cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle dormait dans cette chambre et elle n'avait pas encore pensé à la décorer comme il se doit. La chambre comprenait un lit pour une personne, une table de nuit et une armoire assez grande. Une fenêtre prenait une grande partie du mur en face de la porte et elle donnait sur le lac de Poudlard. Elle décida de faire venir à elle l'album photo avec toutes les photos qu'ils avaient fait pendant sept ans et pendant les deux mois qu'ils étaient tous ensemble au refuge. Elle prit plusieurs photos les dupliqua et les agrandis elle les mit sur un pan du mur et elle décida de garder le double de l'album dans sa chambre. Elle se recoucha dans son lit et fini par s'endormir.

_**Dans le salon**_

Harry se plaça à côté d'Andréa et posa sa tête sur son épaule, elle comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et qu'il était triste, même si Harry ne laissait rien paraître le seul fait qu'il mette sa tête sur son épaule prouvait qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. Elle le laissa faire et attendit patiemment qu'il se décide à parler, ceux qu'il fit après deux minutes.

«- Nous avons croisé Déron toute à l'heure en très bonne compagnie », dit simplement Harry sans bouger sa tête de l'épaule d'Andréa.

«- Et Kira ? » Demanda Iris anxieuse.

«- Elle l'a mal prit, il fallait s'en douter. Je vous jure qu'il va le payer très cher vraiment très cher », dit Harry sûr de lui avec un sourire mauvais.

«- Harry, tu sais que ça ne sert à rien, tu veux vraiment que Kira se sente coupable si tu lui fais quelque chose ? » Demanda doucement Andréa en le regardant.

«- Non, mais je veux lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas du faire du mal à une de mes amies », s'expliqua Harry.

«- Et bien ça nous pouvons le faire, ne t'inquiète pas il va comprendre », dit Sirius en souriant sadiquement.

«- Et nous ne risquerons pas d'aller à Azkaban à cause d'un petit con de Poufsouffle, désolé Andréa ! » Dit James.

«- C'est rien James je sais très bien qu'ils ne sont pas des saints tous les trois, Déron et ses deux copains. Il essaye par tous les moyens de devenir le chef des Poufsouffles et beaucoup d'entre eux on peur de lui car il a déjà cassé la gueule à plusieurs élèves et ses deux gardes du corps ne le laissent jamais seul », expliqua Andréa.

«- Bon on devrait tous aller se coucher, il est tard et demain on a cours et on doit être en forme pour les quatre heures de DCFM », dit Lily en se levant et en lançant un regard signifiant que tous devaient la suivre.

«- Mais Lily, on a encore le temps et puis on a le droit d'arriver en retard, non ? » Dit James en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

«- Non, nous avons déjà raté une semaine, James. Et Harry a raté deux semaines, tu ne te rends pas compte le nombre de cours qu'on devra rattraper et le temps que cela va nous prendre, alors vous allez tous vous coucher ! » S'exclama Lily en les regardant et quand elle remarqua que personne ne bougeait elle ajouta : « MAINTENANT ! »

«- C'est pas ma faute si j'ai été enlevé il y a deux semaines, alors je peux rester ? » Demanda Harry avec un regard de chien battu.

«- Si Harry reste, je reste aussi », dit Sirius comme un gamin.

«- J'ai dit au lit pour tout le monde ! » Cria Lily avec son regard de chef qu'il ne valait mieux pas contredire.

Tout le monde monta se coucher et Harry alla dans sa chambre et caressa Phobos et Zéphyr pendant quelques minutes puis il décida d'aller dormir car il n'avait pas envie que Lily descende pour lui crier dessus une nouvelle fois.

**OoO**

Le lendemain, Kira se leva tôt et se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry au premier étage, elle voulait lui parler et surtout lui dire merci pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle malgré leurs nombreuses engueulades à cause de ce connard de petit c de Déron.

Qu'est ce que j'ai pu être conne, j'ai préféré croire ce minable que mes amis. Pourtant ils n'avaient prévenu qu'il se servait de moi pour monter sa côté de popularité et moi j'ai rien vu je me suis fait prendre comme une débutante. Et toutes les disputes avec Harry à cause de lui, j'ai failli le perdre et je ne ferais plus jamais la même erreur. Je devrais aller m'excuser auprès de Harry, j'ai vraiment été cruelle avec lui,pensa Kira en descendant les escaliers sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ceux qui dormaient encore.

Elle toqua discrètement à la porte de sa chambre mais personne ne lui répondit elle pensa alors faire demi-tour mais elle se dit qu'il devrait être en méditation comme souvent le matin car elle savait qu'il se levait très tôt et qu'il pouvait méditer pendant des heures si on ne le sortait pas de sa transe. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs surprise quand pour la première fois elle avait du aller le réveiller.

_**Flash-back**_

Kira se dirigea lentement vers la chambre de Harry, elle avait été chargée de le réveiller car les cours débutaient dans une demi-heure et qu'il n'avait pas encore déjeuné. Elle toqua à sa porte mais personne ne lui répondit, elle frappa alors plus fort, toujours rien. Elle se dit qu'il devait vraiment bien dormir pour ne pas l'entendre. Elle décida d'entrer et elle fit quelques pas dans sa chambre toujours aussi ébahie par le luxe de la pièce. Zéphyr vint directement sur son épaule quand il la reconnu, Kira et l'animal s'entendaient à merveille depuis que le maître les avait présentés et que Zéphyr lui avait envoyé le poil de Wolf, celui-ci ne pouvait plus lâcher Léa, dès qu'elle entrait dans une pièce où se trouvait le loup il lui sautait dessus et il fallait toute la force de Harry ou de Remus pour la libérer de l'emprise du loup. Phobos par contre n'avait confiance qu'en Harry et un petit peu en James, c'étaient les deux seuls à pouvoir le caresser. Elle se détacha de la contemplation des deux animaux, Wolf n'étant pas là, elle se tourna vers le lit richement sculpté et elle se demanda alors comment elle ne l'avait pas vu avant, elle sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand avant de se ressaisir mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas quitter des yeux le jeune homme assit en tailleur sur son lit. Harry dormait avec un simple caleçon et il n'avait pas prit la peine de mettre un T-shirt avant de entrer en transe, son torse était un véritable plaisir pour les yeux, il n'était pas trop musclé mais assez pour avoir de belles tablettes de chocolat, il avait les yeux fermés donc elle ne pouvait voir l'étrange mélange de bleu et de vert qu'étaient ses yeux mais elle préféra cela car elle perdait tous ses moyens lorsque Harry la regardait dans les yeux et qu'elle pouvait se plonger dedans, déjà qu'avec son torse elle devait déjà avoir les joues très rouges alors autant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas. Elle décida de reprendre ses esprits avant de s'avancer pour le réveiller, elle se mit du côté droit de son lit et l'appela doucement puis de plus en plus fort voyant qu'il ne se réveillé pas puis comme il n'avait toujours aucune réaction elle agrippa son bras et le secoua fortement, il se réveilla alors et la regarda complètement perdu quand Kira rencontra son regard elle ne pu que le lâcher et s'en aller loin de lui, elle lui dit en sortant que les cours débutaient dans vingt minutes.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Après se souvenir, elle essaya de se calmer pour oublier ce qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant si peu vêtu et quand elle avait rencontré son regard si beau mais qui à ce moment là était perdu. Pour finir, son envie de lui parler devient plus fort que sa gêne suite à son souvenir, elle fini par entrer et elle caressa Zéphyr quand il vient se poser sur son épaule, elle tourna son regard sur le lit mais il était vide, aucune trace de Harry, elle entendit alors des bruits de coups par la porte entrouverte qui donnait sur la Salle d'entraînement. Elle alla voir la cause de se bruit et découvrit que c'était Harry la cause, il portait un baggy noir et un T-shirt noir aussi, à sa ceinture il y avait deux dagues et quelques potions reconstituantes, enfin à première vue, il se battait contre… eux. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux quand elle vit Harry poignarder sans aucun remord Lily puis décapiter James d'un coup d'épée mais elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de sang, elle rentra dans la pièce au moment où il avait fini de se battre il rangeait son épée quand Kira s'approcha de lui, il se retourna lorsqu'il sentit sa présence et il plaça sa dague contre son cou en la plaçant devant lui. Elle sursauta en voyant la dague sur sa gorge et elle se figea quand elle sentit le torse musclé de Harry contre son dos, elle ne l'avait presque pas vu bouger tellement il avait été rapide. Harry remarqua son trouble et son frissonnement et réalisa que se n'était pas un zombie sans âme devant lui mais la véritable Kira, il enleva sa dague mais resta toujours contre elle, puis il la retourna pour la regarder dans les yeux il y lu une certaine peur et détourna le regard.

«- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? » Demanda-t-il.

«- J'étais venue te parler mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans ta chambre et j'ai entendu du bruit », répondit Kira après s'être remise de sa peur.

«- Ah ! Et pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

«- Pourquoi te bats-tu contre nous ? » Demanda Kira sans répondre à sa question.

«- Pour m'entraîner », dit simplement Harry même s'il se doutait qu'elle voulait une autre réponse.

«- Oui, mais pourquoi avec des gens nous ressemblant ? » Insista-t-elle.

«- Pour pouvoir me défendre contre vous », dit Harry en retournant dans sa chambre ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

«- Mais pourquoi ? Aucun de nous ne se tournera vers Tu-sais-qui ! » S'exclama Kira en le suivant dans sa chambre voulant comprendre.

«- Je sais », dit Harry et quand il s'aperçut qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille, il continua : « Mais cela m'est pas le problème, j'ai un mage noir aux trousses depuis des années et il s'amuse à invoquer des êtres pouvant prendre la forme de mes amis, j'ai failli mourir la première fois qu'il les a lancés sur moi, tout ça parce que je ne pouvais pas me battre contre mes amis et à cause de ce faux pas, un de mes vrais amis est mort (Qui ? Ron ?), depuis je m'entraîne pour pouvoir me défendre et vous protéger si jamais il refaisait la même chose. Voilà pourquoi je me bats contre des zombis qui ont votre apparence et que je les tue sans aucune émotion », finit Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit et en demandant à Kira de s'asseoir près de lui.

«- … »

Kira ne savait pas quoi dire et elle s'en voulu d'avoir tout fait pour comprendre.

«- C'est rien Kira, ne t'en fait pas. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que je ne le recroiserais plus jamais », dit Harry avec un sourire mais on voyait dans son regard qu'il était triste.

«- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète », dit sincèrement Kira.

«- Que voulais-tu me dire ? »

«- Quoi ? Ah oui, je voulais te remercier pour ton soutient malgré le fait que j'ai pas toujours été sympa avec toi quand je sortait avec… » Dit Kira en baissant les yeux et en refusant de le regarder.

«- Tu m'as pas à me remercier, je te l'ai dit je suis ton ami et je ne te laisserais pas tomber parce que tu t'ai trompé sur ce type ! » S'exclama Harry en relevant le menton de Kira pour qu'il puisse la regarder.

«- Je sais et c'est pour ça que je te remercie. Bon je vais aller m'habiller maintenant, nous avons cours dans une demi-heure et si je suis en retard je vais me faire tuer par Lily ! » S'exclama Kira en se levant.

Harry se leva avec elle et voulu lui faire un bisou sur la joue quand elle tourna la tête vers lui et qu'il l'embrassa doucement avant d'approfondir son baiser prit d'une soudaine impulsion. Elle se laissa faire et répondit même au baiser quand soudain elle le repoussa et s'en alla rapidement sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer.

Harry se maudit de l'avoir embrasser alors qu'elle venait juste de découvrir que son petit ami l'a trompé, il savait qu'elle le prendrait mal et il l'avait tout de même fait sous cette impulsion, il ne voulait pas risquer d'aller trop vite avec elle et surtout pas de la perdre.

Il puis une douche et s'habilla avec son uniforme avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Salle à manger où se trouvaient déjà Lily, Thalia, Sirius, Remus, Léa, Julian et Andréa. Il les salua tous et s'installa tranquillement devant son assiette, Lily et Thalia vinrent s'asseoir près de lui.

«- Peux tu me dire pourquoi nous venons de voir Kira sortir en courant de ta chambre ? » Demanda Thalia avec tout son tact habituel.

«- Ben, elle voulait me parler et puis elle s'est rendue compte qu'il était tard et qu'elle avait bientôt cours et que elle serait en retard si elle ne prenait pas sa douche maintenant », mentit Harry avec un grand sourire et en continuant à manger.

«- Et tu penses que nous allons te croire ? » Demanda Lily en rigolant.

«- Si vous ne me croyez pas, allez demander à Kira », dit Harry en finissant de manger, il envoya son assiette d'un coup de baguette et alla chercher ses bouquins pour les cours qui allaient suivre.

«- J'y vais, je dois demander à Alexis si elle veut venir au refuge ce soir et il faudrait mieux pour elle qu'aucun Serpentard ne se rende compte qu'elle parle à un Gryffondor », dit Harry en passant le salon.

Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle en espérant trouver Alexis sans devoir entrer dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard où à coup sûr il se ferait très mal accueillir. Il faut dire que les serpents ne sont pas des êtres très sympathiques. Arrivé à la Grande Salle, il lui fallut du temps pour trouver Alexis mais elle se trouvait bien là et comme d'habitude elle était à l'écart de tous sauf de Séverus Rogue qui était le seul à lui parler. Il essaya de capter son attention sans attirer le regard des autres Serpentards, il réussit presque mais il ne pu empêcher que Rogue le voit.

_**A la table des Serpentards**_

Séverus était en train de parler à Alexis des prochains cours de DCFM quand il remarqua qu'un Gryffondor était en train de fixer Alexis et qu'il essayait de le faire sans attirer trop l'attention. Il en parla à Alexis qui regarda dans la direction indiquée pas son ami, le seul en fait, quand elle aperçut que c'était Harry elle lui fit signe qu'elle le rejoignait dans quelques minutes, il eut l'air de comprendre car il sortit de la grande salle. Séverus la regarda bizarrement, il avait l'air de se demandait pourquoi un gryffondor voulait lui parler.

«- Il m'a sauvé la vie lors de l'attaque des vampires, sans lui soit je serais morte ou alors je serais devenue une des leurs », lui expliqua Alexis avant de se lever et de le suivre.

Elle entendit Séverus s'étouffer dans son café, mais elle continua à avancer quand elle discerna une chaise se pousser avec rapidité et des pas qui la suivait jusqu'à avoir quitté la grande Salle.

«- QUOI ? » Cria Séverus, car c'était lui, dès qu'ils eurent franchis la porte de la grande Salle.

«- Séverus, veux-tu bien me faire le plaisir d'éviter de gueuler comme ça, tu me casses les oreilles », soupira Alexis en se tournant vers son ami.

«- Mais il t'a sauvé la vie, maintenant tu as une dette de sorcier envers lui ! » S'indigna Séverus.

«- Tu aurais préféré que je meure à cause de ta stupide fierté ? » Demanda Alexis soudain en colère devant la stupidité de son ami.

«- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait pu t'aider », dit Séverus un peu calmé.

«- Et qui, Séverus ? QUI ? Les serpentards ? Ceux qui ont peur de m'approcher ou ceux qui me haïssent ? Ou alors un élève des autres maisons ? Mais qui aurait risqué sa vie pour une serpentard, dis le moi, Sèv ? » Dit tristement Alexis en levant la tête pour le regardait dans les yeux.

«- Moi, moi j'aurais pu être là pour toi, Alexis. Moi je serais toujours là pour toi. Je sais que tu n'as pas ta place chez les serpentards mais tu oublies souvent que tu n'es pas seule, je suis là », dit Séverus en la prenant dans ses bras prit d'une soudaine impulsion.

Alexis était son amie depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard cinq ans plus tôt, elle s'était fait traitée par des Gryffondor de troisième et il les avait ensorcelés et après ils étaient devenus amis.

Séverus n'était pas quelqu'un de très sociable et il n'aimait pas vraiment éprouver de sentiments, il les cachait d'ailleurs le plus souvent sous un masque d'indifférence que seul Alexis avait réussi à briser et cela une seule fois.

**_Flash-back _**

Nous étions le 5 janvier et Séverus avait passé Noël avec ses grands-parents, ses parents étant morts il y a de longues années après une mission qui s'était mal passée, et son grand-père l'avait une fois de plus battu mais cette fois, si cela pouvait être possible, ça avait été encore pire, il lui avait balancé des horreurs sur ses parents qu'il n'avait pas été capable de supporter et il lui disait qu'il finirait comme eux à torturer des gens pour leur bon plaisir et à violer des jeunes femmes jusqu'à la mort. Mais Séverus ne voulait pas être comme ça et il ne voulait pas penser que ses parents avaient pu faire de tels horreurs et bien plus encore, alors quand il était rentré à Poudlard lors de sa cinquième année et il avait fait comme si de rien était devant les autres, il avait cru que son masque était assez solide pour tenir le choc et il avait presque eu raison, presque ? Oui, car Alexis avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ami et elle avait essayé de le faire parler mais il ne lui avait rien dit et la journée était passée sans qu'elle n'ait de réponses à ses questions. Puis le soir venu, voyant que son ami n'était toujours pas rentré elle l'avait cherché dans tout Poudlard et elle avait bien failli arriver trop tard. Elle l'avait trouvé dans la tour d'astronomie complètement perdu et recroquevillé sur lui-même, mais le pire fut quand elle faillit glisser sur une flaque elle pensa d'abord à de l'eau mais quand elle vit son ami avec un couteau entre les mains elle comprit que se n'était rien de tel. Elle prit alors un chiffon pour empêcher le sang de couler et puis lui fit boire une des potions qu'elle avait toujours avec elle pour que son sang se régénère plus rapidement ainsi qu'une potion cicatrisante. A l'aide d'un sort, elle l'emmena à l'infirmerie en prenant bien soin qu'il reste éveillé jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'infirmière qui pour une fois ne posa pas de question et se contenta de lui demander de continuer à lui parler pour qu'il reste éveillé.

La nuit paru à Alexis une éternité mais quand à l'aube, Pomfresh lui dit qu'il était hors de danger elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle pleura pour une des première fois de sa vie. Quand il se réveilla cinq heures après elle lui sauta dans les bras puis elle alla en cours et ils ne parlèrent plus jamais de cette histoire, même si Alexis était devenue surprotectrice avec lui et qu'elle s'inquiétait rapidement quand il était en retard. Cette histoire les avait encore rapprochés.

_**Fin du Flash-back.**_

Alexis était aussi une fille très solitaire, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, son père étant le meilleur empoisonneur et tout le monde savait qu'il lui avait tout appris pour qu'elle puisse toujours se défendre, ceux qui dans son cas n'étaient pas un désavantage. Mais beaucoup de gens avaient peur de la fréquenter car elle aurait très bien pu les empoisonner sans qu'il le sache alors on évitait toujours de s'approcher d'elle. Elle fut vraiment étonnée de trouver en Séverus un soutient et un ami, il aimait lui aussi beaucoup les potions et ils s'aidaient mutuellement, elle lors des devoirs de potions ou pendant les cours particuliers qu'elle lui donnait et lui pendant le reste du temps ou il était près d'elle et lui faisait oublier son passé pas vraiment très gai. Ils s'accordaient parfaitement à leur vie à Poudlard tout les deux et ils veillaient toujours l'un sur l'autre.


	17. Chapitre 17: Acceptée?

Harry Potter et le combat du passé.

* * *

**Auteur :** Lyana

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le combat du passé!

**Résumé :** Harry décide de partir après sa septième année, la bataile finale a eu lieu mais peu sont les survivants. Albus crée un monde parallèle où Harry Potter n'existera pas. Harry fait la connaissance des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans et ses amies.

**Remarque de l'auteur : **Si vous voulez plus d'indication sur l'histoire, vous pouvez à tout moment m'en demander, par msn ou pas reviews, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira autant qu'il me plait de l'écrire. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :** Acceptée ?**

* * *

**

Alexis se détacha à regret de l'étreinte de Séverus mais elle devait rejoindre Harry avant les cours et elle préférait que son ami ne l'accompagne pas. Séverus avait toujours détesté les Gryffondors surtout ceux qui étaient proches de Potter et sa bande, depuis leur première année, il était le souffre-douleur des quatre Maraudeurs et maintenant les Maraudeurs s'étaient encore agrandis mais bizarrement aucune blague n'avait été faite sur Séverus depuis l'arrivée de Harry.

«- Séverus, je dois aller retrouver Harry maintenant. Il doit me parler et je voudrais bien savoir de quoi avant les cours », expliqua Alexis en commençant à avancer vers le couloir de gauche.

«- Je viens avec toi », dit Séverus en la rattrapant.

«- Non, je sais très bien que tu ne l'écouterais même pas et n'oublie pas ta réaction quand je t'ai annoncée que je lui devais la vie », répliqua Alexis en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle était la seule qui avait un tant soit peu de d'autorité sur lui et elle savait que quand elle disait quelque chose en le fixant, elle était presque sure d'avoir gagné.

«- Tu as gagné, mais c'est déloyal. Tu sais très bien que je ne te résiste pas et tu en tires avantage ! » S'exclama Séverus avant de partir à l'opposé de son amie pour aller chercher ses bouquins.

«- Comme toi, Sèv. Je fais exactement comme toi. Tu prends mes livres en passant ? » Demanda Alexis. « J'ai … » Commença t'elle.

«- Je sais très bien quel cours tu as ! » Dit Séverus en arrachant un sourire à Alexis, il s'éloigna sans se retourner.

Alexis continua son chemin seule et arriva rapidement là où se trouvait déjà Harry.

«- Désolée pour mon retard mais Séverus ne voulait pas me lâcher surtout quand il a appris que tu m'avais sauvé la vie », s'excusa Alexis en se plaçant devant lui.

Harry était appuyé contre le mur dans un couloir désert, son dos touchait le mur et pour plus de stabilité sa jambe droite aussi. Il l'attendait patiemment et était sûrement plongé dans ses pensées car il ne l'avait visiblement pas entendu approcher. Par contre il sursauta violemment quand elle prit la parole.

«- Oui, je crois en effet que ça a du lui faire un choc mais ce n'était pas intensionnel ! » Se justifia Harry.

«- Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi, Harry. Si je l'avais écouté j'aurais du refuser ton aide simplement parce que tu étais un gryffondor et j'aurais du risquer ma vie pour sa stupide fierté de serpentard ! » S'exclama Alexis encore un peu vexée par la réaction de son ami.

«- Tu sais les préjugés ne sont pas facile à enlever », fit Harry.

«- Tu dis ça pour excuser la réaction de tes amis », dit Alexis en souriant.

«- Non pas du tout, plutôt pour que tu excuses celle de ton ami. »

«- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui en veux pas ! » Dit sincèrement Alexis.

«- A qui ? »

«- Aux deux. J'ai l'habitude qu'on dise que je suis une mangemorte et j'ai l'habitude des réactions de Sèv. »

«- L'habitude n'excuse pas tout. »

«- Non, mais elle excuse les imbéciles qui ne me comprennent pas », dit Alexis en le regardant dans les yeux, elle pu d'ailleurs y voir de la surprise à cause de sa franchise.

«- Ou alors elle t'excuse de ne pas t'ouvrir à ces imbéciles qui sont trop bête pour te ne pas te comprendre en te regardant simplement dans les yeux ? » Demanda simplement Harry.

«- Et toi, es-tu un imbécile ou pas? » Demanda Alexis curieuse mais en même temps sure de la réponse, elle savait que son masque cachait une bonne partie de ses émotions.

«- Un imbécile ! Et je crois qu'avec toi il y en aura beaucoup, tu as du talent pour cacher tes émotions même tes yeux ne reflètent rien », sourit Harry.

«- Ce n'est pas un talent mais une… » Commença Alexis avant d'être interrompue.

«- … habitude ? » Demanda Harry.

«- Non, une protection », soupira-t-elle.

«- Contre quoi ? » Demanda Harry curieux de connaître cette fille à la fois si forte et si fragile, un étrange mélange.

«- Tu devrais plutôt dire contre qui ! Et tu devrais le savoir, tu te bats contre lui depuis un certain temps maintenant ! » Dit mystérieusement Alexis avant de changer de sujet.

Harry resta bouche bée devant la répliqua d'Alexis, ce pourrait-il qu'elle sache qu'il se battait contre Voldemort depuis son enfance, mais comment ? Personne encore n'avait découvert son secret, personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'il venait du futur. C'était sûrement une coïncidence, cela ne pouvait être que ça.

«- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir avant les cours ? » Demanda-t-elle.

«- Je… je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir nous rendre visite en soirée. Je crois que James voudrait te faire ses excuses mais qu'il n'ose pas t'approcher après ce qu'il t'a dit », répondit Harry après quelques minutes de silence.

«- Je doute que les Gryffondors apprécient que je vienne dans votre tour ! » Ironisa-t-elle.

«- Ce n'est pas dans notre tour, c'est autre part. Si tu acceptes je pourrais venir te chercher pour t'y conduire ? »

«- Bien, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ça. Bon j'ai cours maintenant et je ne peux pas être en retard surtout que je dois encore trouver Sèv pour récupérer mes livres », s'exclama Alexis disant la fin plus pour elle-même que pour Harry.

Mais il eut soudain une idée :

«- **_Accio_** Séverus Rogue. »

Dix secondes plus tard, ils virent apparaître un Séverus Rogue complètement perdu et volant à trois mètres du sol.

«- Voilà tu ne dois plus le chercher », fit Harry en s'empêchant de rire devant la tête que faisait Rogue.

Il enleva son sort et courut pour éviter de se faire engueuler par Séverus, Alexis étant trop occupée à rire pour se soucier de lui.

Harry couru jusqu'à la salle de d'Enchantements en commun avec les Serdaigles, les maraudeurs, Diane et Julian le rejoignirent rapidement.

«- Alors, Pucey veut bien passer au refuge ? » Demanda James essayant de paraître détacher alors qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne veuille pas accepter ses excuses.

Les Potter avaient pour honneur de reconnaître leurs erreurs et de les acceptaient et James se faisait un devoir de se faire excuse par Alexis même si elle était à Serpentard.

«- Oui, elle viendra ! » Dit simplement Harry ne pouvant pas en dire plus à cause de l'arrivée des autres élèves et du professeur Flitwick.

Ils s'installèrent ensemble Lily et Diane au premier banc étant toutes les deux passionnées pas les enchantements, Remus et Kira derrière eux, Sirius et Julian, puis Iris et Thalia et enfin Harry et James.

«- Pourquoi est ce que Kira te fuis depuis ce matin ? » Demanda Thalia en se retournant.

Elle avait voulu s'asseoir près de Remus mais Kira l'avait presque poussé pour prendre sa place quand elle avait remarqué que la dernière place de libre était juste avant Harry.

«- Tu m'as posée la même question ce matin avec Lily ! » Dit Harry en souriant.

«- Mais tu ne nous a pas répondu ! » S'exclama Thalia.

«- Si, je t'ai dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être en retard. »

«- Bizarrement, elle nous a dit que tu l'avais embrassé ! Elle se serait trompée ? » Demanda ironiquement Iris en se pencha vers lui.

Harry rougit soudainement confirmant la question d'Iris par la même occasion. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Kira en parle à ses amis, même s'il aurait du savoir que les filles étaient beaucoup plus bavardes que les garçons !

«- Tu rougis, Harry ! Alors nous avons raison ! » Rigola Thalia.

«- Thalia, tu sais pertinemment, que je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour elle ! Mais je ne dirais plus rien, les filles parlent beaucoup trop entre elles, je l'avais presque oublié. »

«- Monsieur Turner et Mesdemoiselles Domning et White, voulez vous bien vous taire pendant mon cours », fit sévèrement le petit professeur.

«- Désolé professeur, nous allons nous taire », répondit Harry en lançant un regard signifiant : Je ne veux plus reparler de ça, est ce clair ?

«- C'est clair », dirent les deux filles en même temps et en se retournant pour écouter la fin du cours !

Le cours se finit rapidement et en sortant Thalia et Iris vinrent tout de suite se placer à ses cotés, il leur fit comprendre qu'il ne parlerait pas et il essaya de trouver un moyen pour s'échapper de cette prison dorée. Car malgré la beauté des deux filles il savait qu'elles ne le laisseraient pas tranquille avant qu'il leur dise tout ce qu'elles avaient envie d'entendre !

Quand il aperçut Séverus marchant seul dans les couloirs, il sauta sur l'occasion, il s'approcha rapidement de lui et le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner dans un couloir désert. Il savait qu'il devait encore lui en vouloir pour son sort d'attraction mais il préférait qu'il lui jette tout les sorts inimaginables plutôt que de devoir répondre aux questions beaucoup trop personnels de Iris et Thalia.

«- Turner, mais qu'est ce qui te prends encore ? » Demanda froidement Séverus.

«- Je ne suis pas là pour avoir une de ses discussions que toi et James appréciaient tellement, je suis là pour que tu me rendes un service ! » Expliqua calmement Harry.

«- Un service, mais tu veux ma mort ! Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je vais t'aider ? » Dit Séverus ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de rire.

«- Tais-toi, Rogue ! » Ordonna Harry. « Je ne t'ai pas demander de l'aide mais un service ce qui est radicalement différent. »

«- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! » Grogna Séverus

«- Je voudrais que tu donnes ce mot à Alexis dès que tu la verras, tu veux bien ? » Demanda Harry en se retournant vers lui car il s'était tourné pour pouvoir écrire le mot.

«- Et si je disais non ? » Demanda Séverus avec un sourire en coin.

«- Je devrais le donner moi-même à Alexis et je doute que les Serpentards apprécient qu'elle parle à un Gryffondor, et comme ils ne peuvent rien me faire à moi, ils pourraient s'en prendre à elle », expliqua Harry voyant le sourire de Séverus s'effacer lentement à mesure qu'il voyait la scène dans son esprit.

«- Pourquoi te soucies-tu d'elle ? » Demanda Séverus en prenant le mot des mains de Harry.

«- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Merci ! » Dit Harry avant de repartir pour son cours de Métamorphose ne pouvant pas se permettre d'être en retard.

Séverus resta encore un moment dans la même position tournant lentement le papier entre ses doigts quand il revint à la réalité et qu'il partir lui aussi pour son cours.

Harry arriva juste à temps pour son cours et il remarqua avec horreur que la seule place restante était celle près de Thalia ou alors près d'Iris. Il ne savait pas qui était la pire entre Iris et elle, Thalia était d'une franchise indéniable et elle allait droit au but et souvent ça faisait mal, Iris elle parlait souvent de tout et de rien pour finir par poser une question indiscrète et tu réponds avant de t'en rendre compte, Harry décida que la plus dangereuse était Iris et il s'installa alors près de Thalia, mais quand il la vit sourire il douta vraiment que l'une des deux pouvait être moins cruelle que l'autre !

Malgré toutes ses peurs, Thalia resta muette et elle suivit le cours attentivement malgré quelques coups d'œil à Harry elle ne fit rien. Après un cours plus ou moins ennuyeux sur les animagus, ils sortirent tous de la classe et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, Harry les suivant toujours encerclé de Thalia et Iris qui ne le quittaient pas d'une seconde. Il s'installa le plus loin possible d'elles mais il réalisa à la dernière minute que c'était exactement ce qu'elles voulaient, il se retrouva juste à côté de Kira qui lui lança d'ailleurs un regard bizarre.

Le repas se déroula lentement, Harry ne parlait pas il se contentait de manger et ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement de peur de la toucher et qu'elle s'enfuit encore une fois. Kira, elle était aussi silencieuse que lui et elle ne savais pas quoi penser, elle avait aimé le baiser mais elle venait juste de s'apercevoir que Déron la trompé.

«- Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas… » Commencèrent les deux en même temps, ils se regardèrent puis ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

Pour finir Kira lui fit signe de commencer, Harry déglutit et parla :

«- Je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser et j'en suis désolé », expliqua Harry.

«- Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors ? » Demanda Kira.

«- Je n'aurais peut-être pas du mais j'en avais envie. A ton tour ! »

«- Ah ! Je n'aurais pas du m'enfuir comme ça, j'ai été surprise », expliqua à son tour Kira.

«- Désolé, mais tu avais parfaitement le droit de t'en aller si tu ne le voulais pas », dit Harry en espérant qu'elle le démentirait.

«- Non, c'est pas ça, j'ai aimé… enfin, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais… »

«- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, si tu ne ressens rien. »

«- C'est ça le problème Harry, c'est que je ressens trop de chose ! » Avoua Kira avant de s'en aller encore une fois en courant !

Harry resta encore une fois complètement bouche bée jusqu'à ce que Thalia et Iris viennent s'asseoir près de lui.

«- Je vois que tu as encore réussi à la faire fuir », fit Thalia.

«- Non cette fois-ci elle a réussi à s'enfuir sans mon aide ! » Dit Harry avant de se lever et de partir lui aussi.

En partant il croisa le regard d'Alexis qui lui fit un bref signe de tête pour lui signaler qu'elle avait reçue le message et qu'elle était d'accord.

Harry voyagea dans le parc sans but précis, repensant à ce que lui avait dit Kira.

Donc elle ressent tout de même des choses pour moi et d'après elle trop de choses ! C'est déjà un bon point !

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry était encore dans ses pensées adossé à un Saule Pleureur. Il se leva souplement et se dirigea vers le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, d'un pas assez lent qu'il aurait certainement accélérer s'il avait su ce qui l'attendait là bas.


	18. Chapitre 18: Le tournoi

Harry Potter et le combat du passé.

* * *

**Auteur** : Lyana

**Titre** : Harry Potter et le combat du passé!

**Résumé** : Harry décide de partir après sa septième année, la bataile finale a eu lieu mais peu sont les survivants. Albus crée un monde parallèle où Harry Potter n'existera pas. Harry fait la connaissance des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans et ses amies.

**Remarque de l'auteur** : Si vous voulez plus d'indication sur l'histoire, vous pouvez à tout moment m'en demander, par msn ou pas reviews, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira autant qu'il me plait de l'écrire. Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18 :** Le Tournoi**

* * *

**

Harry se dirigea vers la salle de classe de DCFM d'un pas lent, il commençait à en avoir marre de toujours devoir canaliser sa puissance pour ne pas que les professeurs découvrent qu'il avait de très bonne base en Duel et qu'il pourrait très bien débuter les cours pour devenir Auror sans recommencer sa septième à Poudlard. Déjà que Kira l'avait surpris alors qu'il combattait avec plus de puissance que ceux des septièmes et il y avait aussi le combat d'Halloween où il s'était battu contre des vampires et quand il avait tué Amy, pour un humain il était normalement pratiquement impossible de tuer un vampire surtout un chef, enfin heureusement pour lui, tout le monde croyait que c'était Duncan qui l'avait affaiblie et que c'est grâce à lui qu'il avait gagné. Quand il arriva devant la porte elle était déjà fermée il pensa à faire demi-tour et à utiliser un des gadgets des frères Weasley pour se rendre malade lorsqu'il entendit des exclamations de joie.

_« Peut-être qu'elle a décidé d'arrêter les cours de Duel ! Mais je crois pas car sinon ce serait des cris de déception, ils adorent tous ces cours ! Sauf moi, bien sûr ! »_ Pensa Harry en se décidant à frapper à la porte et à l'ouvrir.

«- Je vois que Mr Turner, c'est tout de même donner la peine de venir assister à ce cours après une demi-heure », fit le professeur Jade en se tournant vers lui.

_« Oupss, ça fait si longtemps que je traîne ! Vaudrait mieux pour Gryffondor que je me taise et que je m'assoies avant qu'elle décide d'enlever trop de points. »_

«- Mr Turner, je vous parle. Vous pourriez au moins avoir la décence de paraître concerné. »

« Re Oups ! »

«- Je suis désolé professeur, ça ne se reproduira pas ! » Dit Harry en baisant la tête sous les yeux furieux de Lily.

«- Bon maintenant que Mr Turner s'est décidé à nous honorer de sa présence, je peux continuer à expliquer en quoi consistera ce tournoi », poursuivit le professeur Jade avant d'être interrompu une nouvelle fois par Harry qui n'avait pas encore bougé :

«- Un tournoi ? Un tournoi de Duel ? » La coupa Harry.

«- Oui Mr Turner, un tournoi de Duel. Et maintenant allez vous asseoir avant que je ne retire des points à Gryffondor. »

Le professeur Lilia Jade était une prof particulièrement douée, elle savait ce qu'elle disait et elle l'avait pour la plus grande partie vécue, c'était cet élément qui donnait toute sa particularité au cours. Ils étaient souvent peuplés de petites anecdotes racontées par Jade qui montrait aux élèves comment le sort lui avait été utile à ce moment là. Elle devait avoir à peine plus de trois ans de plus d'eux et beaucoup ne croyait pas à ses histoires, mais Harry savait que l'âge ne comptait pas en DCFM, il s'agissait seulement de chance, soit on avait à se battre, soit on pouvait vivre en paix.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds remontés en une coiffure compliquée et ses yeux étaient d'argent, presque blanc mais le tour de ses pupilles était vert, le tout donnait un ensemble assez spécial. Mais c'était surtout sa manière de se déplacer qui était étonnante, lorsqu'elle marchait elle était si gracieuse que l'on pensait souvent qu'elle flottait dans les airs, c'était vraiment surnaturel. Elle était toujours très élégante et elle faisait déjà tourner la tête de plusieurs élèves de le gente masculine. D'ailleurs Sirius et Julian étaient toujours les premiers à arriver en cours, eux d'habitude toujours en retard, ils faisaient une exception pour la belle Jade.

Harry se dirigea donc vers la seule place libre : Près de Séverus Rogue, personne ne fit de remarque sachant que le professeur était déjà bien assez énervée, elle n'était pas d'un tempérament colérique mais tous les élèves savaient que lorsqu'elle était en colère il ne valait mieux pas risquer de s'approcher trop près d'elle.

«- Puis-je finir mes explications sans être interrompue cette fois ? » Demanda-t-elle en colère.

«- … »

«- Bien, donc j'ai décidé avec le directeur, d'instaurer un tournoi. Il se déroulera pendant un mois et se finira donc le Samedi juste avant Noël. Ce tournoi se déroulera en plusieurs étape : D'abord chaque année de chaque maison combattront et chaque maison aura deux finalistes d'une même année. Après les huit gagnants combattront ensemble, maison confondue, et il ne restera plus qu'un seul gagnant par année. Est-ce clair ? » Demanda Jade en reprenant une voix plus calme.

«- Bien comme je n'ai aucune question, je considère que c'est clair. »

Elle alla donc s'asseoir derrière son bureau et les regarda s'entraîner en les conseillant parfois durant une heure. Puis elle les fit s'asseoir et reprit la parole :

«- Bien, je vois que vous progresser tous énormément surtout Mr Turner et Mr Rogue. A ce que je remarque Mr Rogue la présence de Mr Turner vous est bénéfique, elle vous pousse à bout et vous force à vous surpasser. Peut-être devrais-je approfondir le duo ! » S'exclama Jade.

«- Pardon ? Je ne vois absolument pas où la présence, par ailleurs insupportable, de Turner pourrait mettre utile ! » S'exclama Séverus furieux.

«- Et bien nous verrons tous les progrès que vous avez fait le 18 Décembre entre temps vous ferez équipe, cela ne vous dérange pas je suppose ? » Demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

«- Non, cela ne nous dérange pas ! » S'exclama Harry en essayant de cacher le bruit de douleur de Séverus.

Il avait du lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'il retienne un « NON » retentissant. Il reçut d'ailleurs en échange un regard noir, mais Harry était habitué à ce genre de faveur, vivre pendant des années avec Vernon Dursley, suivre des cours de Potions et de Duel avec un Séverus Rogue adulte et être pourchasser par notre Voldie international tout était fait pour que le regard de Séverus ado soit dérisoire. Il lui lança d'ailleurs un regard sarcastique avec un joli sourire en coin !

«- Bien tant mieux car dans le cas contraire ça me serait complètement égale. Maintenant et cela jusqu'à ce que vous soyez tous en mesure de le faire, je vais vous apprendre à combattre les Détraqueurs en invoquant quelle incantation ? » Demanda le professeur Jade. « Oui Mr Turner ? »

«- Il s'agit de l'incantation Spero Patronum, qui permet de créer un Patronus, c'est une sorte d'énergie positive permettant de repousser les Détraqueurs, qui se nourrissent exclusivement de tous nos cauchemars. Ils sont pour l'instant les gardiens d'Azkaban, la célèbre prison de sorcier, ils ont le pouvoir d'aspirer votre âme en vous volant un baiser plus communément appelé le Baiser de la Mort, et croyez moi, il porte bien son nom. Pour que l'incantation marche il faut se remémorer un souvenir heureux », récita Harry.

«- Bien Mr Turner, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Je vais donc me charger de vous apprendre cette incantation, que même certain sorcier expérimenté ne peuvent pas faire. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a déjà lancé ce sort ? » Demanda le professeur Jade en fixant intensément Harry.

C'est moi ou elle n'arrête pas de me fixer ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, comment saurait-elle que je sais faire un Patronus depuis ma troisième année ? Enfin j'ai tout de même de la chance que mon Patronus se soit transformé lors de ma sixième année, parce que sinon j'aurais été bien, moi, avec un cerf ressemblant étrangement à l'animagus de mon père !

«- Bien je ne suis pas étonnée. Il faut posséder un grand potentiel magique pour invoquer un Patronus. »

«- Et vous, savez-vous faire un Patronus ? » Demanda soudainement Lucius Malfoy.

«- Bien sûr Mr Malfoy ! » S'exclama le professeur. « **_Spero Patronum._** »

Et elle fit apparaître une magnifique lionne argenté, elle rugit regarda Harry avec ses yeux blanc et puis s'évapora. Lilia Jade fit un grand sourire moqueur devant le tête de Malfoy puis reprit ses explications ayant obtenu l'attention de toute la classe sauf de Harry qui lui n'écoutait que d'une oreille se demandant seulement comment elle allait les faire travailler sans Détraqueurs, tous ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'elle n'ait pas la mauvaise idée d'en faire venir un vrai dans Poudlard mais connaissant l'antipathie du directeur à leur sujet il y avait vraiment peu de chance.

«- … alors pour vous faire travailler vos Patronus il vous faut un Détraqueur… » Fit Jade mais elle fut encore coupée pas Malfoy :

«- Vous voulez dire que une de ses choses vont venir dans cet école ? »

Merci Malfoy pour une fois que tu me sers à quelque chose, tu m'évites de poser cette question moi-même, pensa Harry en se permettant un sourire vite remplacé pour une expression curieuse pour la réponse du professeur.

«- Bien sûr que non, voyons Mr Malfoy, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'irresponsable au point de faire venir un Détraqueur ici ! » S'exclama Jade des plus sérieuse.

Ouf, ça ne me disait absolument pas de devoir faire apparaître mon patronus pour ne pas m'évanouir devant toute la classe.

«- Alors pouvons-nous savoir comment vous comptez nous faire travailler nos patronus car il est plus difficile d'en faire apparaître un avec un Détraqueur ? » Questionna Harry encore curieux de la méthode qu'utiliserait leur professeur.

«- Vous avez l'air de bien connaître le sujet Mr Turner », répondit-elle avec un regard entendu. « Cependant vous avez parfaitement raison, vous faire invoquer un Patronus sans la présence d'un détraqueur ne sert absolument à rien. Mais j'ai la solution à ce problème, enfin je l'espère. Mr Turner quel est votre plus grande peur ? » Demanda soudainement le professeur en se retournant vers lui.

«- Quoi ? » Dit Harry ne comprenant pas vraiment la question du professeur.

Comment pouvait-elle se douter que sa plus grande peur était les Détraqueurs et pas une simple araignée ?

«- Je vous demande de quoi avez-vous le plus peur ? Cette question est simple, je me trompe ? » Dit-elle en souriant.

«- Et pourquoi la posez-vous précisément à moi ? » Demanda Harry de plus en plus en colère, il ne comprenait pas tous ses sous entendues le concernant.

Tu n'aurais pas du mentir autant, Harry, lui dit quelqu'un mais il ne connaissait pas cette voix féminine et il était capable de bloquer son esprit à tous les humains seul les êtres supérieurs pouvaient pénétrer son esprit sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, et encore celui qui le voulait devait être assez proche de lui. Il intercepta alors le regard de son professeur et tout s'éclaira.

«- Les détraqueurs, ce sont eux ma plus grande peur », répondit simplement Harry ne la quittant toujours pas des yeux.

«- Bien, alors Mr Turner je voudrait que vous veniez me voir après ce soir à 7 heures pour qu'on puisse travailler sur la façon dont on vous fera travailler vos patronus. Le cours est fini ! » S'exclama alors le professeur.

Ils sortirent tous de la classe parlant avec enthousiaste du prochain cours sur les patronus et du tournoi qui se déroulerait tous les samedis, ils étaient tous enchantés du cours de DCFM, tous sauf un élève, Harry était encore dans la salle de classe et rangeait ses affaires ne prêtant aucune attention à ses amis ou encore à son professeur qui le fixait, il pensait à beaucoup de chose puis ses pensées se fixeraient malgré lui sur le cas de Matt Déron, et là il oublia tout et ne se préoccupa plus que de sa vengeance sur le Poufsouffle, il avait deux heures pour mettre la plus grande partie de sa blague à exécution. Pour ça, il devait aller faire une petite excursion dans la forêt interdite.

Il rejoignit ses amis au refuge et se dirigea directement dans sa chambre. Posa ses affaires sur son lit et siffla trois coups bref pour appeler Zéphyr. L'aigle arriva quelques minutes après.

Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, Harry ?' Demanda l'aigle quand il se posa sur ses épaules.

Je voudrais que tu aille me chercher des lianes dans la forêt, s'il te plait. Je viendrais les chercher un peu plus tard',dit Harry.

Bien sûr Harry je les apporterais le plus près possible de la lisière.'

Merci beaucoup Zéphyr ! Tu prends les plus résistantes possible, d'accord.'

Celles résistants aux sorts ?' Demanda l'aigle.

Oui, s'il te plaît !' Sourit Harry.

Et que comptes-tu en faire ?' Demanda Zéphyr, curieux.

J'ai une vengeance à réaliser !' S'exclama Harry en se retournant pour aller vers le salon. Je viendrais dans une demi-heure.'

Je pourrais voir ta vengeance, j'aime quand tu es sadique.'

Harry ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête dans un signe positif avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se retrouver nez à nez avec Lily, une Lily très en colère d'ailleurs.

«- Puis je savoir pourquoi tu es arrivé trente minutes en retard au cours ? » Demanda-t-elle furieuse.

«- Lily, ne fait pas cette tête. Je n'ai fait perdre aucun point à Gryffondor, alors tu n'as aucune raison de te fâcher. »

«- Lily, il a raison. Il nous a même fait gagner 10 points, alors ne fait pas ta tête de mule, et puis il est déjà assez puni comme ça ! » S'exclama Sirius toujours avachi dans son fauteuil et en la regardant en souriant.

«- Je ne fais pas ma tête de mule, d'ailleurs je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Sirius ! » S'exclama-t-elle pas du tout calmée par l'intervention de Sirius.

«- Et comment est-ce que je suis puni, Sirius ? » Demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

«- Ta tête de mule, Lily, c'est quand tu prends ta tête obstinée et offensée comme maintenant et que tu te places à trois centimètres de la personne coupable et que tu ne la lâche pas jusqu'à temps qu'il s'excuse et qu'il te dise qu'il a comprit la morale que tu lui a répété pendant des heures avec ton regard coléreux. C'est ça ta tête de mule », expliqua Sirius en fixant le feu pendant toute sa phrase, puis quand il remarqua le silence soudain, les autres étaient pliés de rire pendant toutes sa litanie, il se décida de relever les yeux pour voir le visage de Lily véritablement furieux à trois centimètres de lui.

«- Alors Sirius, est-ce que je suis en train de faire ma tête de mule maintenant ? » Demanda Lily d'une voix froide contenant mal sa colère.

«- Euh… Non, là non. Tu es très en colère maintenant et je crois que ça va faire mal ! » S'exclama Sirius sous les rires des autres.

Lily était en effet très en colère et elle allait lui montrer qu'elle détestait qu'on se moque ainsi d'elle. Elle sortit sa baguette et la plaça sur la gorge de Sirius qui s'était levé et qui essayait de s'enfuir le plus loin possible mais il fit un pas de travers et perdit l'équilibre se rattrapant tant bien que mal à Lily qui perdit à aussi son équilibre et ils finirent tous les deux complètement mélangés l'un à l'autre. Derrière eux, ils étaient tous mort de rire ne pensant même pas à aller les aider à se relever car leurs membres étaient tous tellement emmêlés qu'ils n'arrivaient même pas à se relever et que tous les essais infructueux ne faisait que redoubler le rire de leurs amis. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent de ne plus bouger et d'attendre le bon vouloir de leurs amis.

Après avoir bien rit de la mésaventure de ses deux amis, Harry s'éclipsa rapidement ne voulant pas que les autres remarquent son absence. Il se dirigea vers le parc puis vers la cabane d'Hagrid et enfin après avoir vérifié que personne ne regardait dans sa direction, il s'enfonça dans la forêt mais il resta humain cette fois, il ne devait pas aller bien loin car Zéphyr le retrouverait facilement ici. Il trouva un coin tranquille dans une clairière et s'assit sur une souche qui traînait là, après cinq minutes d'attente, il vit Zéphyr voler vers lui avec des lianes dans son bec et entre ses griffes. Il les laissa au pied de Harry et après un merci de la part de l'humain et une heure de rendez-vous, il repartit pour chasser quelque chose à manger. Harry retourna au château il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant son entretien avec le professeur Jade et il devait encore préparer une potion.

Il s'installa dans une salle de classe désinfectée et invoque un chaudron et les ingrédients nécessaires à sa petite vengeance. Il prépara sa potion avec la plus grande minutie, n'étant pas encore un as dans cette branche, il était déjà plus doué depuis que Séverus ne lui enseignait plus mais il ne lui en restait pas moins des lacunes. A sept heures moins dix, il quitta la salle, la verrouilla soigneusement, et laissa refroidir la potion jusqu'à se qu'il passa la chercher cette nuit. Il se dirigea lentement vers la salle de classe qui se située dans une autre aile du château et il arriva pile à l'heure pour son entrevue. Il frappa trois fois à la porte et attendit que Lilia veuille bien lui donner la permission d'entrer, une fois ceci fait il entra et se plaça devant son professeur.

«- Bien, je vois que cette fois tu es arrivé à temps et pas trente minutes en retard », dit-elle en rigolant.

«- Je vous avais pourtant dit que cela ne se reproduirait plus », répliqua Harry.

«- En effet. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ton retard. Mais plutôt pour parler de la façon dont je pourrais vous faire travailler vos patronus. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, il me faut un Détraqueur sinon cela ne servira à rien et c'est là que tu interviens », dit Jade en regardant sa réaction, qui ne se fit pas attendre d'ailleurs.

«- Comment avez-vous su que ma plus grande peur était les Détraqueurs et comment avez-vous pu percer mes défenses mentales ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix froide.

«- Ceux de mon espèce ne se formalise pas de l'intimité des humains, je n'ai eu qu'à lire dans tes pensées, et pour nous rien n'est plus facile de percer les défenses de simple mortel comme toi, même si tu es plus fort que pas mal d'humain, tu n'en reste pas moins un », dit Jade en lui souriant.

«- Et pourquoi êtes-vous ici, vous qui considérez les humains comme des êtres inutile, pourquoi vous mêlez-vous à nous ? » Demanda Harry de plus en plus en colère avec cet être qui le considérait comme inférieur.

«- Ne te vexe pas, Harry. Tu es puissant pour un humain, même peut-être trop pour en être un mais tu resteras toujours un être inférieur à nous. Ce qui m'amène ici est une chose qui ne te regarde pas et qui ne regarde que ma race. Et le professeur Dumbledore est au courant de ma nature et ne s'en formalise pas », lui dit Jade en souriant quand elle aperçut une de ses pensées.

«- Arrêtez ça, je ne supporte pas que vous lisiez mes pensées comme si vous lisiez un livre ! » Gronda Harry maintenant véritablement en colère.

«- Mais c'est ce que sont tes pensées pour moi, petit être, un livre que je peux lire et tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher », dit-elle.

Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait rien lui faire alors elle continua lire ses pensées mais cette fois elle était beaucoup trop sûre d'elle-même et de sa nature et Harry sentit sa présence mais n'en laissa rien paraître jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à voir le souvenir de la mort de son parrain passant à travers le voile, mais ce souvenir était encore beaucoup trop pénible et Harry ne voulait pas le revivre encore une fois, il le revoyait déjà toutes les nuits et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit, alors il puisa dans toutes ses forces et l'expulsa de son esprit avec force elle recula de trois pas et elle paraissait un peu perdue.

«- Tu es encore plus fort que je le pensais. Et cela n'est pas normal ! » S'exclama-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Harry.

Harry reprenait doucement son souffle doucement, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du faire ça mais il n'avait pas encore la force mentale pour revoir la mort de son parrain sans s'écrouler.

«- Pour le cours, vous n'avez qu'à trouver un Epouvantard, je me chargerais du reste », fit simplement Harry d'une voix hachée avant de sortir de la classe sans un autre mot

Il était déjà 8h30 mais il devait encore attendre minuit avant de pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Demain matin, ils auraient tous une bonne surprise.


	19. Chapitre 19: Humiliation!

**Chapitre 19 :** Humiliation !

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin assez tôt, il avait vraiment hâte d'aller déjeuner. Il se leva, se lava et s'habilla le plus vite possible voulant à tout prix réveiller les autres. Il sortit de sa chambre en trombe et se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur il se plaça devant toutes les portes et lança un sort puis redescendit prit l'appareil photo portable et remonta restant tout de même caché dans l'ombre de l'escalier.

«- **_Finite Incantatum_** ! » Lança-t-il avant d'entendre treize cris de surprise identiques et de voir tous ses amis sortir complètement trempés de leurs chambres lançant des regards furieux à tous ceux qu'ils voyaient, pendant ce temps Harry prenait le plus de photo possible.

Puis ils finirent par remarquer qu'ils étaient tous dans la même situation sauf un. Harry partit à toute jambe se cacher dans sa chambre quand il les vit se diriger vers le même endroit, à savoir les escaliers.

Quand ils descendirent, ils virent que la chambre de Harry était fermée et que rien n'avait bougé depuis la veille. James s'approcha de la porte et essaya d'entendre du bruit à l'intérieur mais rien ne bougeait, il se décida à frapper et entra après avoir entendu un grognement, Harry était dans son lit emmitouflé dans ses couvertures en train de se réveiller, il les regarda en papillonnant des yeux avant de partir dans un fou rire incroyable devant leurs têtes coléreuses et les pyjamas tout mouillé. Les treize amis trempés n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier d'être la cause du fou rire de Harry et d'un même mouvement il prononcèrent le sortilège « Aqua » mais Harry avait parfaitement prévue le coup et avait lancer autour de lui un puissant sort de protection et un sort de retour à l'envoyeur qui fit que ses amis se retrouvèrent encore une fois complètement trempés de la tête au pied. Harry lui était encore plus plié de rire et il ne vit pas le signe que fit Sirius avant qu'ils se précipitent tous sur lui en le serrant dans leurs bras pour qu'il soit le plus mouillé possible. Après vingt minutes de ce traitement de faveur et de bonne rigolade, ils furent tous autant trempés les uns que les autres et l'heure était déjà bien avancée. Harry se souvenant de sa petite escapade nocturne les força à aller s'habiller pendant que lui se séchait et qu'ils devaient tous se dépêchaient car il leurs avait fait une surprise. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le salon attendant patiemment que Harry décide de leur dire quelle était sa surprise, ils le suivirent tranquillement vers la Grande Salle et ils furent stupéfiés quand ils réalisèrent que les portes étaient fermées et que tous les élèves étaient mort de rire se tenant les uns les autres pour ne pas tomber. Ils furent encore plus surpris quand ils s'aperçurent de la cause de leur fou rire.

Un élève de septième année était attaché à la porte de la grande Salle par de solides lianes l'enserrant étroitement et cachant un minimum ses parties intimes, car en plus d'être dans une position pas très reluisante, il était complètement nu. Il était en train de crier de toute la force de ses poumons pour qu'on le fasse descendre de là et que le coupable de cette stupide et humiliante blague le payerait très cher. Harry s'approcha alors de là où était attaché Déron et se plaça à quelques mètres de lui ne voulant tout de même pas être trop près, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun professeur et prit la parole :

«- Et comment comptes-tu me le faire payer ? A ce que je vois tu es attaché ? » Dit Harry d'une voix froide, glacial même.

«- Rien, rien ! » Balbutia Déron ne voulant pas être victime de la colère de Harry une fois de plus.

«- Crois-tu que tu ne mérites pas d'être là ? Crois-tu que tu n'as pas fait suffisamment de mal ? » Demanda alors Harry.

«- Si, je sais que j'ai fait du mal à Kira en me servant d'elle pour augmenter ma côte de popularité, j'ai été un crétin fini et je mérite bien plus que ça », fit Déron avec sincérité ce qui était bien une nouvelle pour lui !

«- Et bien nous sommes d'accords. Maintenant tu sais ce que tu dois faire ! » Lui murmura Harry avant de reprendre sa place près de ses amis.

«- Non, j'ai ma fierté. Jamais je ne lui présenterais d'excuses ! » S'exclama Déron, indigné.

«- Ta fierté, désolé mais je ne la vois pas moi ! Et je crois que les autres, non plus ! Puis tu risques de te faire des ennemis parce qu'on a faim et que la porte ne s'ouvrira que lorsque des excuses sincères auront été faites », rigola Harry.

«- Et bien j'espère que vous crèverez tous de faim car je ne compte pas me plier à tes ordres. »

«- Mr Déron, descendez immédiatement de là et aller vous rhabiller. Quelle honte de s'afficher de la sorte devant vos camarades ! » Ordonna le professeur McGonagall, indignée de se comportement.

«- Je ne peux pas ! » S'exclama alors Déron furieux.

«- Bien sûr que si ! Ce sont des lianes de vérité, il suffit de dire ce qu'elles veulent entendre ! » Inventa Harry toujours au milieu de la foule pour être caché aux regards des professeurs.

«- Et bien alors qu'est ce que vous attendez pour parler ? » Demanda le professeur.

«- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles veulent entendre ! » Mentit Déron ne voulant absolument pas présenter d'excuse sa réputation était déjà assez bien amochée comme cela.

«- Menteur, tu sais très bien ce que tu dois dire, tu ne le veux simplement pas ! Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs, tu n'as aucune fierté à montrer des parties qui sont presque inexistantes ! » S'exclama un voix masculine que Harry reconnu comme celle de Sirius causant le rire de toute l'assemblée et qui fit rougir de honte ce crétin de Déron.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de bouger pour pouvoir cacher ses parties intimes mais les lianes ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille et le serrèrent encore plus. Il devient rouge pivoine et essaya de bouger pour se libérer mais quand il sentit qu'il avait du mal à respirer il décida d'arrêter tout mouvements.

«- Alors Mr Déron, attendez-vous le déluge pour parler ! » Lança une voix froide appartenant au détesté professeur de potions, Mr Whats.

«- Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle ! » Cracha Déron furieux.

«- En êtes-vous sûr ? » Dit le professeur d'une voix doucereuse, ce qui dans son cas annonçait de grand, très grand problème.

«- Il doit présenter des excuses ! » Lança alors Thalia pour une fois et exceptionnelle fois, contente de voir le professeur haï de tous.

«- Oh, ce n'est que cela ! Avez-vous un problème de fierté, Mr Déron ? » Demanda alors le professeur Whats.

«- … »

«- Je vois alors maintenant, je crois que si vous voulez avoir un tant soit peu de fierté dans cinq secondes vous feriez mieux de présenter des excuses ! » Dit Whats avec un sourire sadique.

«- Je suis collé à cette porte comment voulez-vous que ce soit pire ? » Dit Déron sarcastique à l'adresse de son professeur.

Celui-ci ne fit qu'un signe de tête et les cordes se détachèrent un peu de lui, lui permettant pourtant toujours pas de faire le moindre mouvement, Déron poussait par une force invisible commença à tourner dans tous les sens plus rien ne cachant ses attributs, mini comme le lança si bien Iris. Puis Déron tourna de plus en plus vite, après cinq minutes il retrouva sa place initiale sous l'hilarité de tous mais Déron avait le visage très blanc, peut-être trop même et il finit par ne plus se retenir et vomit sur le professeur Whats qui n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier l'attention. Il allait vraiment s'énerver quand Déron annonça d'une voix blanche :

«- Je fais mes excuses à Smith. »

Mais les lianes ne bougèrent toujours pas.

«- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel pour ces stupides lianes ne s'enlèvent pas ! » S'exclama Déron furieux.

«- T'appelle ça des excuses toi ! » S'exclama Lily pour l'enfoncer encore plus.

«- Ah oui Déron. Je précise que les excuses doivent être acceptées ! » Dit Harry avec le plus grand sérieux.

«- QUOI ? » Cria Déron, mais sous les yeux furieux de son professeur. « Je suis vraiment et sincèrement désolé pour tous ce que je t'ai fait. »

«- Je ne considère pas ça comme des excuses, Déron ! » S'exclama Kira, voulant lui faire payer encore un peu plus son humiliation !

«- Je sais que je mérite cette humiliation et… mais je suis désolé que tu aies eu a subir les horreurs que j'ai faites, il y a peu de chance pour que d'ici une heure je les regrette encore et que je change mais en ce moment je le sais… je sais que j'ai mal agit envers énormément de personnes et je le regrette. »

Les lianes s'enlevèrent d'elles-mêmes sans que Kira n'ait rien à dire, Harry avait fini par ressentir de la pitié pour lui et lorsqu'il regarda Kira, il vit qu'elle aussi était d'accord. Ils se dirigèrent tous immédiatement vers leurs tables, ayant très faim et les cours débutant dans quelques minutes à peine. Déron fit perdre 50 points à Serdaigle et il hérita d'un mois de retenu avec le professeur Whats qui lui fit un sourire sadique, prouvant à quel point il avait apprécié qu'il lui vomisse dessus. Harry s'excusa à Andréa pour les points qu'il avait fait perdre à sa maison par l'intermédiaire de Déron mais elle l'assura que ce qu'il avait fait à Kira méritait bien plus que cinquante points. Les Maraudeurs partirent pour leur cours de Soin aux créatures Magiques emmenant avec eux quelques toasts pour faire passer leur faim. Cette après-midi ils étaient libres, n'ayant cours le mercredi que le matin et ils prévirent de passer ce temps libre dans la forêt interdite sous leurs formes animales avec Remus, même s'il n'avait pas encore d'animagus d'après Harry ça ne saurait tarder !


	20. Chapitre 20: Anniversaire

Harry Potter et le combat du passé**

* * *

Auteur : Lyana**

**Titre** : Harry Potter et le combat du passé!

**Résumé** : Harry décide de partir après sa septième année, la bataile finale a eu lieu mais peu sont les survivants. Albus crée un monde parallèle où Harry Potter n'existera pas. Harry fait la connaissance des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans et ses amies.

**Remarque de l'auteur** : Si vous voulez plus d'indication sur l'histoire, vous pouvez à tout moment m'en demander, par msn ou pas reviews, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira autant qu'il me plait de l'écrire. Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 20 :** Anniversaire**

* * *

**

Une semaine passa ainsi, les Maraudeurs rattrapèrent leur retard dans les cours qu'ils avaient raté, ils visitèrent la forêt interdite lorsqu'ils avaient du temps libre et firent quelques blagues.

Déron n'oublia pas son humiliation publique et personne n'entendit parler de lui, il restait sage et sa côte de popularité avait atteint le niveau zéro, lorsqu'il osait sortir dans les couloirs les élèves prenaient l'habitude de se remémorer son spectacle en le pointant du doigt complètement écroulés de rire. Déron avait d'ailleurs prit l'habitude d'adopter un teint rouge carmin pas très saillant.

Par contre entre Harry et Kira, rien n'avait avancé depuis le baiser. Ils étaient amis mais rien de plus surtout que Kira évitait par tous les moyens de se retrouver seule avec lui dans une même pièce, Harry s'était sentit très vexé qu'elle n'aie pas confiance en lui mais il réalisa qu'elle n'avait en fait pas du tout confiance en elle, elle avait peur de ses sentiments à l'égard de Harry et n'osait pas s'avouer qu'ils pourraient peut-être être plus que des amis. Elle faisait donc semblant et cacher ses émotions en elle, mais à force de tous cacher elle finirait par ne plus avoir de place et tout ce qu'elle cachait sortirait d'un coup, et ça ferait mal, très mal.

Hadès était venu lui rendre visite plusieurs fois déjà, lui assurant que tout aller bien à Milas. Voldemort n'avait plus d'emprise sur les vampires bien que quelques-uns aient décidé de le rejoindre, la plupart avaient foi en leur chef et lui resteraient fidèles. Ce qui était un grand atout pour Harry, il s'étonnait déjà du manque de réaction de son ennemie juré, notre Voldie national. Pourtant Harry s'avait qu'il allait devoir l'affronter car il finirait pas détruire sa vie encore une fois, et Harry s'était juré de ne pas le laisser faire et de le battre, une bonne fois pour toutes, mais pour l'instant il y avait peu d'attaque, oh bien sûr il n'était pas inactif mais pour l'instant il ne faisait pas d'énormes dégâts dans la population magique. Bien que c'était une bonne chose, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, dans son époque, jamais Voldemort n'aurait été si silencieux lui qui aimait tant faire des coups d'éclats et voir les sorciers trembler devant lui. Tout ce que Harry espérait c'est que dans son silence il n'était pas en train de préparer un de ses plans contre Poudlard ou les Potter. Harry s'était renseigné sur sa famille et il avait découvert que les Potter était une famille très influente en Angleterre et qu'elle se battait depuis toujours contre les mages noirs et leurs alliés, elle était donc par la même occasion une des cibles premières des mages noirs. Et à cette époque, elle était la deuxième cible de Voldemort, la première étant Poudlard, il voulait cette école pour pouvoir la convertir en école de magie noire et en prenant Poudlard, il aurait aussi l'unique fils des Potter et une bien meilleur cible que sa mère et ses oncles et tantes, qui étaient tous des sorciers très puissants.

Harry sortit de ses pensées assez inquiétantes lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Iris était près de lui et qu'elle lui parlait.

«- Eh Harry tu m'écoutes ? » Demanda-t-elle.

«- Désolé Iris, j'étais dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

«- Dans quelques jours c'est l'anniversaire d'Andréa et nous avons pensé lui faire une surprise, une petite fête », expliqua Iris demandant de manière détournée son accord.

«- Bien sûr, je suis certain que ça lui fera énormément plaisir », sourit Harry.

«- Bien mais nous venons de l'apprendre et pour bien faire nous devrions aller à Pré-Au-Lard pour les cadeaux. »

«- Et bien, vous faites une liste complète et j'irais au village faire les achats ! » S'exclama Harry d'un ton sec pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

«- James aussi s'est proposé, vous irez ensemble alors ! » Conclut Iris avec un regard surpris à cause du ton qu'il avait prit.

«- Non, j'irais seul ! » Gronda Harry.

«- Mais pourquoi ? Vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour faire toutes les courses », questionna Iris.

«- Ne pose pas de question c'est ainsi. J'irais avec Remus. Pendant ce temps James ira chercher la nourriture à la cuisine », ordonna Harry, ne voulant pas que James sorte hors des sécurités de Poudlard alors qu'il venait de réaliser que Voldemort pourrait facilement s'en prendre à lui.

«- Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que James se rend à Pré-Au-Lard, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu préfère y aller avec Remus ? » Demanda Iris, un peu perdue face au comportement de Harry.

«- Je t'ai demandé de ne pas poser de question. Dit simplement à James que c'était prévue que j'y aille avec Rem », ordonna Harry en se levant et en se dirigeant vers Remus.

Il lui parla deux secondes prit la liste des mains de James et partit sous l'œil stupéfié d'Iris et James ne le comprenant pas du tout. Arrivé à la statue de la sorcière borgne, ils s'arrêtèrent, Harry surveillant les alentours et Remus prononçant le mot de passe, ils entrèrent dans le passage secret toujours aussi silencieux. Ils n'avaient pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le refuge pourtant Harry savait que Remus mourrait d'envie de poser des questions mais il n'osait pas le faire devant le visage fermé de son ami.

«- Harry ? » Demanda Remus lorsqu'ils sortirent de chez Honeydukes.

«- Hmm ? »

«- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu que James t'accompagne ? »

«- Parce que tu es plus fort que lui et qu'on va devoir porter beaucoup de choses », mentit Harry marchant toujours avec un visage froid.

«- Harry, ne me mens pas, pas à moi ! » S'exclama Remus en se plaçant devant lui pour qu'il arrête de marcher.

«- Remus, nous n'avons pas le temps avec des stupidités ! » S'exclama Harry en le poussant.

«- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour me parler ! » Répliqua Remus le fixant dans les yeux.

Une flamme brillait dans les yeux de Remus et Harry s'en aperçut, il comprit que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis et qu'il ne bougerait pas avant d'avoir une réponse. Harry savait que question force physique, il n'avait aucune chance contre un lycanthrope et il ne voulait pas utiliser sa magie contre Remus alors il plia.

«- Tu veux vraiment savoir ma raison ? » Demanda Harry essayant de le faire changer d'avis une dernière fois.

«- Oui ! » Répondit inutilement Remus.

«- Tu connais la famille Potter, et bien c'est la cible première de Voldemort. Mais les Potter sont de grands sorciers qui sont presque intouchables. Et Voldemort a dans l'idée que pour les toucher il doit sans prendre à l'héritier Potter… » Commença Harry ne remarquant même pas que Remus n'avait pas tremblé lorsqu'il avait prononcé "Voldemort."

«- James, ce sera James la cible de Voldemort », réalisa Remus.

«- Oui Remus, mais autant à Poudlard il est en sécurité autant à Pré-Au-Lard, il est sans défense. Je sais aussi que nous allons souvent dans la forêt mais sous nos formes animagus nous ne craignons rien », dit Harry.

«- Donc nous devons l'empêcher de quitter les protections du château. C'est mission impossible. James est un Maraudeurs, il adore passer du temps à Pré-Au-Lard ! » S'exclama Remus, désespéré.

«- Je sais mais j'ai réussi à ce qu'il ne vienne pas aujourd'hui. C'est déjà ça ! On improvisera le reste du temps. »

«- Et si on lui disait simplement qu'il risquait de mourir en sortant ? » Questionna Remus.

«- Je croyais que tu le connaissais mieux que ça Remus. James n'écoute jamais ce qu'on lui dit et si nous lui interdisons de sortir, nous pouvons être sûrs qu'il va le faire », conclut Harry.

«- Bon, nous avons des cadeaux à acheter », fit Remus en prenant la liste.

Et pendant plus d'une heure, ils achetèrent tous les cadeaux que leurs amis avaient demandé en plus des leurs. Les achats se firent dans le plus grand silence, chacun réfléchissant au meilleur moyen pour que James reste dans le château mais il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il décide de les écouter.

Après avoir acheter les bières au beurre chez Rosmeta, ils reprirent le passage secret sous Honeydukes et arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard, leur sac remplit de cadeaux et de boissons. Ils entrèrent au refuge sans que personne ne les remarque et ils entreposèrent le tout dans la cuisine, demandant aux elfes d'interdire l'entrée à Andréa et de ne surtout pas toucher à ce qu'ils venaient de rapporter !

Deux jours passèrent et ils préparèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient la fête, Andréa passant son temps dehors avec les bons soin de Remus et de Harry. Ils essayaient par tout les moyens de la faire rester hors du refuge sans qu'elle ne se doute de quoique ce soit, ce qui était, à mon avis, le plus difficile !

Le jour de son anniversaire personne ne le lui souhaita, faisant comme s'ils avaient tous oublié et elle ne leur rappela pas, préférant faire comme si de rien était, mais tous voyait que ça la chagrinait beaucoup. Ce jour là, elle le passa hors du refuge sans l'aide de personnes, ce qui était un plus pour ses amis car ils devaient préparer tout le salon et la salle à manger. Lorsque huit heures sonna, ils commencèrent à se demander où pouvait bien se cacher Andréa, cela faisait tout de même une journée qu'elle avait disparu et s'ils ne s'étaient pas posés la question avant c'est que ça les arrangeait de ne pas devoir l'empêcher d'accéder au refuge mais maintenant ça devenait quelque peu inquiétant !

«- Je vais voir sur la carte ! » Dit Harry en allant dans la salle à manger où était exposé la carte depuis qu'ils étaient au refuge.

Il regarda partout sur la carte pour découvrir qu'elle était tranquillement assise au bord du lac.

«- Je vais la chercher, vous finissez de préparer sa fête ? » Dit Harry en quittant le refuge.

Il traversa des dizaines de couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant les portes de la grande salle, il avait oublier un tout petit détails : logiquement ils devraient tous être en train de dîner. Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il gardait toujours sur lui avec sa dague et sa baguette bien entendu, et il passa devant les portes caché sous sa bonne veille cape, il traversa le parc et lorsqu'il arriva près d'Andréa il l'enleva.

«- Puis je m'asseoir ? » Demanda-t-il mais avant d'entendre la réponse il s'assit près d'elle.

«- Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de ma réponse ! » Ironisa Andréa avec une toute petite voix.

«- Non, c'est vrai, mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse à ma prochaine question », répliqua simplement Harry. « Qu'est ce qui te rend si triste ? »

«- C'est ça ta question ? »

«- Ca m'en a tout l'air ! » Dit Harry sarcastique.

«- Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire », murmura Andréa.

«- Et ? »

«- Comment ça « et » ? Je te dis que c'est mon anniversaire et que vous m'avez oublié ! » S'exclama Andréa d'une voix froide qui trahissait pour elle une grande colère.

Harry ne l'avait jamais vu énervée, elle était toujours calme, n'ayant jamais un mot au-dessus d'un autre quand elle parlait même lorsqu'elle n'aimait pas un sujet ou qu'elle n'était pas d'accord. Elle disait son avis d'une voix sereine et avec de bons arguments elle arrivait souvent à faire comprendre son opinion, même à James qui était pourtant réputé pour être têtu, vraiment très têtu et en plus il s'énervait vraiment rapidement. Pourtant avec Andréa, il était très facile de parler et elle était toujours d'une grande sagesse et de bons conseils. Donc Harry fut quelque peu étonné quand elle se leva pour partir loin de lui.

«- Andréa ! Attends ! J'ai une surprise pour toi, suis-moi ! » Cria Harry en la rattrapant.

«- Pourquoi, je te suivrais, Harry ? Vous avez tous oublié mon anniversaire, vous ne tenez éloignés du refuge. Tu sais, je ne suis pas bête, j'ai compris », dit Andréa retenant difficilement ses larmes.

«- Et qu'est ce que tu as compris, Andréa ? » Demanda Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

«- Ne sois pas stupide Harry, je sais que vous ne voulez plus de moi au refuge », dit-elle cette fois ses larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

Harry les essuya tendrement puis la serrant contre lui, il lui murmura :

«- Ne pense plus jamais ça, tu seras toujours la bienvenue au refuge. Allez viens, suis-moi ! »

Et il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire le moindre mot, et la guida vers le refuge, en passant devant la grande salle toujours pleine, il plaça la cape sur eux deux et ils arrivèrent sain et sauf devant le tableau du refuge. Mais pas pour longtemps…

Dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, un fou furieux se jeta sur eux, Harry eu juste le temps de faire un pas sur le côté avant que Sirius ne saute sur Andréa et ne l'entraîne dans son élan. Ils finirent tous les deux au sol, sous les rires de leurs amis.

«- Sirius, mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? » Demanda-t-elle en essuyant de reprendre son souffle, celui-ci ayant été coupé lors de la chute.

«- Bonne anniversaire, Andréa ! » Cria Simplement Sirius avant de se relever aidant son amie par la même occasion.

Elle releva la tête est découvrit que tous ses amis étaient là, l'entourant devant le tableau du refuge, ils lui souriaient et après un moment de silence crièrent tous un « Joyeux Anniversaire » retentissant. Elle leva des yeux brillants vers Harry, elle était heureuse et cela ce voyait.

«- Tu n'as tout de même pas cru que l'on t'avait oublié ? » Murmura Harry dans son oreille.

Andréa rougit violement, et son regard se posa sur Alex qui fronçait les sourcils signe d'un mécontentement peut-être parce que Harry lui avait parlé dans l'oreille et qu'elle avait rougit, mais elle se traita tout de suite d'imbécile : Alex la considérait comme une amie c'est tout. En regardant à travers le tableau qui était resté ouvert, elle réalisa que le salon était complètement différent, il y avait une grande banderole avec écrit en grand et avec plein de couleur : « **_Joyeux Anniversaire !_** » Des ballons, des serpentins et des paillettes de toutes les couleurs étaient placées ci et là de la pièce, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer qu'ils avaient fait tout ça pour elle, alors qu'elle pensait qu'ils ne voulaient plus d'elle, elle se sentit rougir de honte une fois de plus.

«- Allons ne restons pas là, la fête se déroule à l'intérieur », signala Alex après avoir fixé Andréa pendant quelques minutes encore.

Ils avancèrent tous dans le salon et Andréa les serra tous dans ses bras, leur montrant à quel point elle était heureuse. Alexis était aussi dans le salon mais restait un peu en retrait, elle ne savait absolument pas comment agir envers ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas, même si James lui avait présenté des excuses et qu'elle avait accepté d'être présente aujourd'hui pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle les avait acceptées, elle ne savait pas comment ce comporter avec Andréa, elle lui avait bien sûr apporté un cadeau mais…

«- Alexis, ne reste pas là ! Andréa voudrait te remercier d'être là toi aussi », murmura Harry qui s'était placé à côté d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Elle sursauta violement et le darda d'un regard noir, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait que moyennement qu'il soit si silencieux, il leva les mains, comme pour se protéger et lui fit signe de rejoindre Andréa.

Elle se décida donc un peu à contre cœur de se diriger vers Andréa qui était entourée de douze personnes, voulant toutes la prendre dans leurs bras pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et l'étranglant à moitié. Après que tous eurent fini d'enlacer Andréa, Alexis se plaça devant elle pas très sure de la manière dont elle devait agir.

«- Je ne connaissais pas vraiment tes goûts alors tu me diras si ça te plait ? » Demanda Alexis en lui donnant son cadeau, elle essaya de repartir loin de tous mais Andréa la retint.

«- Merci, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là, alors évite de te sauver ! » Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

«- Je ne me sauve jamais, je disparais dignement ! C'est totalement différent ! » S'exclama Alexis faussement indignée.

Il eut suffit d'une phrase pour que les masques s'évanouissent !


	21. Chapitre 21

Harry Potter et le combat du passé.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard et pour le retard à venir. Malheureusement, je vais bientôt commencer la période des examens et je ne trouverais sûrement pas le temps d'écrire, ni de poster un chapitre. Pour vous consoler voilà le vingtième chapitre et pour ceux qui le désirer, je commencer une nouvelle histoire, le prologue sera poster dans les jours à venir. L'histoire s'institulle "Mi-Ange, Mi-Démon" et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'il ne plaît de l'écrire. Merci à tous et bonne lecture.

Lyana.**

* * *

Chapitre 21** : Amusement.

* * *

Andréa passa la plus belle soirée de sa vie, elle reçut de nombreux cadeaux et Alexis resta avec eux, elle s'intégra tout doucement au groupe puis tout le monde finit par oublier qu'elle était à Serpentard pour se concentrer sur elle-même, elle était douce mais elle n'oubliait jamais qu'elle était une serpentard et elle restait assez fière même si elle ne paraissait pas encore très sûre d'elle, il ne valait mieux pas lui faire une remarque car alors elle s'enflammait littéralement et elle savait très bien frapper là où ça faisait le plus mal bien qu'elle se modérât pour ne pas être méchante

Les jours suivants se passèrent vraiment très bien sans incident notable, Déron restait toujours dans son coin et évitait de faire parler de lui, les Maraudeurs organisèrent quelques blagues mais rien de bien grandiose même s'ils avaient particulièrement apprécié celle faite aux Serpentards.

**_Flash-back_**

Les Maraudeurs avaient décidé de faire une blague mais ils ne savaient pas encore qui en serait la cible. Ils étaient tous dans le salon et essayaient de trouver la blague idéale.

«- Alors, vous avez une idée sur notre cible ? » Demanda Iris voyant que personne ne parlait trop occupés avec leurs pensées.

«- Je pencherais pour les Serpentards mais je n'ai pas envie qu'Alexis m'étripe ! » S'exclama Sirius en rigolant.

«- Je suis d'accord de toute façon Alexis ne les portent pas dans son cœur, et puis si elle se fâche on lui dit que c'était ton idée ! » Rigola Harry.

«- Hé, mais je suis pas d'accord moi ! » S'indigna Sirius.

«- Moi je suis d'accord, c'est une bonne idée. On informera Alexis lorsqu'on aura trouvé la blague », conclut James.

«- Ben tient ! »

Ils se remirent tous à penser ne sachant pas vraiment quelle blague ils pourraient faire sur les Serpentard lorsque Lily s'exclama rayonnante :

«- Vous connaissez la danse des canards? » demanda Lily.

«- De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Iris, James, Sirius et Thalia.

«- C'est une chanson moldu assez marante et pour des Serpentards la danse pourrait être assez humiliante ! » Expliqua Harry connaissant la chanson puisqu'il avait habité pendant onze ans chez les moldus.

«- Et bien vu que c'est la seule idée que nous ayons et que je fais confiance à Lily et Harry, nous allons faire ça ! » Dit James après avoir demandé l'avis de tous.

Et tous partirent chercher les ingrédients et le livre qu'ils avaient besoin pour faire danser et chanter la danse des canards. Iris et Lily se rendirent à la bibliothèque pendant que Thalia et Harry allaient dans la réserve du professeur Whats pour trouver les ingrédients nécessaire à la potion mais c'était assez dangereux car si Whats les prenait dans sa réserve ils étaient bon pour un mois de détention. Si ce n'est pire…

Devant la porte du bureau de Whats, Harry vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucune protection qui pourrait les gêner. Ils entrèrent sachant très bien que Whats avait cours avec les 5ème Serpentards en ce moment même, ils avaient encore une demi-heure devant eux. En arrivant près de la réserve, ils sentirent tous les deux qu'il y avait un sort de magie noir empêchant toute personne d'y entrer sans le professeur.

«- Je vais essayer d'enlever le sort, tu m'aides ? » Demanda Harry en se plaçant près de la porte et en s'asseyant en tailleur.

«- D'accord, tu fais le plus vite possible et je t'aide à rester dans la réalité », acquiesça Thalia en se plaçant près de lui pour tenir sa main tout en concentrant son esprit sur les couloirs près du bureau de Whats.

Ce qu'il allait faire demandait une grande concentration et beaucoup de puissance, Harry allait briser un sort de magie noir expérimenté avec de la magie blanche et pour cela il devait se plonger dans une méditation extrême, il n'aurait plus conscience de rien, ni du temps qui s'écoulait, ni de la présence de personne à ses côtés, c'est pourquoi il avait demandé à Thalia de l'aider. Son rôle était de rester près de lui grâce à un contact physique et de le « réveiller » si le professeur Whats arrivait avant qu'il ait baissé la protection.

Après plus de dix minutes de méditation, Harry réussi enfin à baisser la protection, Thalia alla chercher les ingrédients nécessaires pendant que Harry reprenait des forces pour pouvoir remettre la protection après le passage de Thalia. Ils partirent rapidement car la sonnerie venait de retentir et qu'ils savaient que le professeur allait bientôt arriver. Dans le couloir, ils le croisèrent d'ailleurs, Whats leur lança un regard suspicieux alors que les deux amis lui firent un sourire d'ange et ils passèrent en vitesse voulant finir la potion pour le souper qui se déroulait dans six heure vu qu'il n'était encore que 2 heures de l'après midi.

Ils rentrèrent au refuge et découvrirent que Lily et Iris étaient déjà là avec le livre entre les mains, et qu'elles dictaient la première partie de la potion à Remus et Kira qui préparaient méticuleusement la potion. Ils posèrent les ingrédients près de James et Sirius.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à préparer la potion et à inventer différentes manières pour que les Serpentards l'avalent, ils finirent par tomber d'accord sur le fait qu'ils allaient mettre la potion dans les cruches de jus d'orange de la table des serpents, ce fut Sirius et James qui durent aller aux cuisines alors que Lily et Iris faisaient tout leur possible pour que les elfes ne voient rien en les tenant occupés, ils finirent par tous les quatre rejoindre la table des Gryffondor où les autres les attendaient en mangeant tranquillement. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps car après le dîner, six serpentards se levèrent et commencèrent à chanter la célèbre chanson moldu : la danse des canards…

Malfoy, Black, Goyle, Crabbe, Lestrange et Nott :

**_C'est la danse des canards  
Qui en sortant de la mare  
Se secouent le bas des reins  
Et font coin-coin  
Fait's comme les petits canards  
Et pour que tout l'monde se marre  
Remuez le popotin  
En f'sant coin-coin  
A présent claquez du bec  
En secouant vos plumes, avec  
Avec beaucoup plus d'entrain  
Et des coin-coin  
Allez mettez-en un coup  
On s'amuse comme des p'tits fous  
Maintenant pliez les g'noux  
Redressez-vous..._**

Lucius :**_  
Tournez c'est la fête  
Bras dessus-dessous  
Comm' des girouettes  
C'est super chouette  
C'est extra-fou...  
_**

Lestrange et Bellatrix :**_  
C'est la danse des canards  
Les gamins comme les loubards  
Vont danser ce gai refrain  
Dans tous les coins  
Ne soyez pas en retard  
Car la danse des canards  
C'est le tube de demain  
Coin-coin, coin-coin  
Il suffit d'fermer le bec  
En mettant ses plumes au sec  
Pliez les genoux c'est bien  
Et faites coin-coin_**

**_Ça y est vous avez compris  
Attention c'n'est pas fini  
Nous allons jusqu'au matin  
Faire des coin-coin_**

Ils se levèrent tous ensemble sur la table, renversant par la même occasion la nourriture sur leurs compagnons, trop choqués ou trop écroulés de rire pour pouvoir réagir correctement. Ils entamèrent par la suite, la danse, ils dansèrent en fessant les canards et lorsqu'ils ne chantaient pas ils lancèrent des tonitruants « coin-coin. »

Lucius :  
**_Tournez c'est la fête  
Bras dessus-dessous  
Comm' des girouettes  
C'est super chouette  
C'est extra-fou..._**

Crabbe, Goyle et Nott :  
**_C'est la danse des canards  
Qui en sortant de la mare  
Se secouent le bas des reins  
Et font coin-coin  
A présent claquez du bec  
En secouant vos plumes avec  
Avec beaucoup d'entrain  
Et des coin-coin  
C'est la danse des canards  
C'est dément et c'est bizarre  
C'est terribilos comm' tout  
C'est dingue, c'est tout  
Allez mettez-en un coup  
On s'amus' comm' des p'tits fous  
Maintenant pliez les g'noux  
Redressez-vous..._**

Lucius :  
**_Tournez c'est la fête  
Bras dessus-dessous  
Comm' des girouettes  
C'est super chouette  
C'est extra-fou...  
_**  
Tous ensemble :

**_C'est la danse des canards  
Qui en sortant de la mare  
Se secouent le bas des reins  
Et font coin-coin  
Fait's comm' les petits canards  
Et pour que tout l' monde se marre  
Remuez le popotin  
En f'sant coin-coin  
C'est la danse des canards  
Les gamins comm' les loubards  
Vont danser ce gai refrain  
Dans tous les coins  
Ne soyez pas en retard  
Car la danse des canards  
C'est le tube de demain  
Coin-coin coin-coin  
_**(Et c'est la fin).

A la fin ils semblèrent tous se réveiller et devinrent rouge de honte sous les rires de toutes la grande Salle.

**_Fin du Flach-back._**

Ils se réunirent tous dans l'idée d'aller voir le premier tournoi de l'année opposant toutes les premières années qui devaient se battre dans la grande Salle avant le dîner.

* * *


	22. Note

Voilà, je ne compte plus continuer cette fiction. J'aimerais beaucoup mais je ne peux le faire.

C'est pourquoi, dans mon compte, vous allez trouver une note qui explique la raison de mon abandon. Dans cette note, vous pourrez aussi me contacter si vous voulez continuer d'écrire cette histoire à ma place, ce que j'apprécierais vraiment. Parce que je voudrais réellement que cette histoire ait un jour une fin !

Désolée pour tout le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour réaliser que je ne pourrais finir moi-même cette histoire !

J'espère avoir des nouvelles rapidement.

Lyana. 


End file.
